Only Human: Different Normal
by Alpacalunch
Summary: After Gotham was affected by the Tetch Virus, things were not the same again. Gotham is still crazy as usual. Thank God, I have Hassan. Though now I have a new fear coming up that made me more eager to make Gotham a better city to live. **Third part of Only Human series**
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. This is the third fraction of Only Human story. For Different Normal, it's a bit different. While writing this piece, I got hooked with oldie songs. So there will be so many songs in this story. I hope you enjoy. Thank you.**

* * *

_Do you feel like I feel_

_Or am I all alone_

_Is this love really real_

_Baby I've got to know_

_When you held me last night_

_Were your words really real_

_Are you just using me_

_Or do you feel like I feel_

_Do you feel like I feel_

The sound of knocking disturbed my peacefulness, causing me to open my eyes. With a tsk, I turned down the volume of the radio and turned to look at Mrs. Weller. She had allowed herself into my apartment as usual. But I was a bit stun by her choice of nightwear tonight: a black silky night gown with matching robe. She usually wore the two-piece cotton pajamas. There must be someone in her apartment. In her hands was a plastic container.

I was a bit annoyed. I raised my brows high with an expression as if asking 'what?'

"I'm taking a container of cookies. The no-bake ones," she drawled. "Girl, you look like me moping, sitting around with loud music and booze in hand."

"Wanna join me?" I asked, raising my glass. "But I only have orange squash though."

She shook her head, rejecting my invitation. "You have bad luck in romance," she then dissed. I paused for a while, taking a small sip of the sweet sour drink.

"I know… it's been more than two weeks and he's still avoiding me. But life goes on." Then I took a mouthful of the squash and swallowed it down.

"Meh. Men are dumb and coward."

I'm dumb and coward too, I said in my mind, glancing at a letter I received from Kyle. He had been sending me letters from Arkham since three days ago, every single day. He must have healed already to be able to write. I almost scream when I saw the recipient name on the envelope the first time. No one knows about them. I never read any of the letters and I always threw them away. I still have nightmares of him a few times and it made me refused to sleep. My therapist (yes, it's from the card that Mrs. Weller had given to me) whom I visit three times a week, had given me some medications for my issues. Though I never ate any of them.

"One of them is in your apartment now." I responded. "Giving him a good time?"

"My romance is none of your business," she scoffed. Then, she jingled her keys. "I'm going down. Night."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Weller," I replied, turning up the radio to hear more of the song.

_I'm the one who wants you_

_I'm the one who needs you_

_I'm the one who won't let go_

* * *

After the spread of the Tetch Virus, the GCPD had been active to arrest those who were affected and provided them with the antidote serum. I took part in that also. Every Sunday and Monday only of course. Being surrounded by a heavily male dominated place frequently had dropped my trauma. For me, being busy is what I need. The counseling therapist does help a bit as well. But focusing on other things made me forgot about my own problems.

The weird thing is every Sunday and Monday, Hassan was always not at the precinct. He purposely avoided me after he was cured from the virus. Seventeen days ago, I had injected him with the antidote and waited for him to wake up. I had fallen asleep beside him on the floor, grasping his hand tightly. When I opened my eyes, I saw him staring at me with unreadable expression on his face. His hand was not in mine anymore. He didn't speak any words which made me felt anxious in my heart.

I thought that he must have hated my actions of giving him the antidote. When I asked him if he was alright, he didn't answer me. Then I asked about his forehead since I had smacked his head a few times. He didn't answer. I tried to reach for his face but he moved away, like I was a disease. I don't need any more confirmation that he didn't want me there with him, so I took my bag and exited his apartment.

* * *

It's Thursday evening and as usual I closed my shop a bit early. Instead of 8.00pm, I closed at 6.00pm. Sean was helping me with carrying three huge containers of chicken sandwiches and two heavy stainless steel beverage dispensers. I decided to bring hot chocolate because according to the weather forecast, it is especially cold tonight. Besides, who doesn't love hot chocolate?

Hassan doesn't like chocolate, my inner mind said. I shook my head to remove Hassan's face from my head.

"You're using the taxi again," the 14-year-old boy pointed out. We were going down using the elevator, with a trolley full with my things.

"My car's still in the workshop. It's an old car," I briefly responded.

"Those mechanics are just stealing your money, you know. I know some kids who can play around car parts."

"You think I don't know that you're gonna charge me way expensive than the normal price?"

The elevator dinged and we exited once the door slid opened. The cab that I had called about ten minutes ago already waiting in front of the building.

"At least your car will be fixed," he interjected, half-shrugging.

I didn't respond after that because I was thinking of his offer. I had to use the cab everyday to deliver customers' orders and that really increased my spending, which is not good for business. Maybe I should take his offer, even though it would be very expensive.

The taxi driver opened the trunk of his car and helped us put the things inside. "Where to, ma'am?" he asked.

"Gate Street, please."

* * *

"Did you bring what I asked?" Rue questioned after we gave the food and drinks to all the street kids. I noticed that the number of them had increased. It was fortunate that I made more sandwiches than usual.

"Yup." I dug out a white box and showed it to her. I got curious when her dark-skin face became serious. She didn't really tell why I should bring it.

"Good. Come on." She led me into a small room and there I saw Troy, Rue's boyfriend, lying down on his side. His face was in pain and there was blood on his shirt.

"What happened?" I rushed towards him, pulling up his shirt, I saw a large gash. It's not very deep and the cut is quite long.

"Got into a fight," he groaned. I almost slapped him. Troy has a very high level of ego and pride. If someone challenged him to a fight, he would do it. Usually he won, but now I'm not sure.

"Hospital is the first place you should go, jerkface." I opened the white box and took out the stitching items. Then I took out my contraption for my right wrist to help me close the wound. "Thank God. I brought saline solution. I know something bad happened when Rue told me to bring this kit."

I poured the saline solution over his wound and pat it dry. On purpose, I pressed the gauze harshly because I honestly am not fond of Troy, but he's Rue's boyfriend so I had to put up a façade around him. I could feel his burning glare when I clean his wound but I ignored it.

"Did you win?" I half-heartedly asked, finally starting the stitching.

"You bet I am. Although, they cheat, using blades and I don't, but I still won. Someday I could beat you, Sarah." He smirked. My inner self laughed at him. He hasn't meet Mai. I'm sure she'll beat him up.

I continued suturing the wound in silent, refusing to entertain Troy's testosterone haughtiness. Once I was finished, I pat the bandage unforgivingly and flashed him a mocking feeble smile when he bared his teeth to me.

I called Rue and informed her that it's done. Exiting the small suffocating room, I took off my right hand gadget and wiped it with alcohol wipes. I need to sterilize it later at home. My heart warmed when I saw all used plastic glasses arranged neatly in the trolley with the containers and dispensers. They had cleaned after themselves. Or maybe they just don't want to hear me yelling at them.

A sudden dizziness suddenly came over me. "Whoa," I whispered to myself. My hand immediately held the wall for support. Suppressing the nausea, I wobbled towards the trolley.

"Everyone eat already?" I asked in loud voice and received chorus of yeses. And then, I pushed the trolley out of the old building.

The sun had set already and it was dark, especially in this area. I crouched down on the side of the road and called a taxi with my new cellphone that I bought a few days ago. I leaned my head against the wall, still feeling lightheaded.

"Hey. You're going so soon."

I turned my head to the side at Rue. She jogged up to me.

"I don't feel good," I responded, massaging the side of my forehead.

"You okay? I have some pain killers."

"No thanks. I just want to go home."

* * *

This past few weeks had been tiring. And I had no idea why. It was not like I outdo myself, but I always felt tired and I just want to lie down all day. It's Monday noon, and I was still on my bed, not yet showered. Yesterday, I didn't even go to the precinct which shocked Jim and Bullock. I don't know about Hassan. He didn't even answer my calls.

Bullock also had been my informant. He noticed how tense me and Hassan was, so he would report to me what Hassan had been up to in the precinct. I didn't ask him to do that; he just did. According to the captain of GCPD, Hassan is in the Traffic Division this week and next week, so I might see him around patrolling the road.

I miss Lee. I would have rant to her on what Hassan had done to me.

She had left me a message through Jim's letter. She apologized for not saying goodbye and for leaving me again. I heard from Jim that she had obstructed him from stopping the virus bomb. I had a feeling that she felt guilty and mortified by what she had done, which is why she left Gotham. I didn't get the chance to talk to her about my condition. She didn't know.

The cellphone in my pocket vibrated, I pulled it out and without checking the caller, I pressed the green button.

"Hello?" I grumpily said.

"Assalamualaikum," a deep undertone voice sounded on the other line.

I sat up immediately from my bed, heart began to beat faster. "Waalaikumsalam. Hey, Hassan. Good morning… I mean good afternoon," I uttered nervously, glancing at the time at the clock.

"Can we… meet up? For dinner?" he hesitantly asked.

"Sure." It felt awkward talking to him after all this time.

"I'll pick you up later. Around 8?"

"O-Okay." I couldn't find any other words to say to him.

"Great… See you tonight." There was a pregnant pause. "Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam."

I snapped the phone shut and let my body fell onto the bed. I really hope things would go well later.

All of a sudden, I felt nauseous and then I ran into the toilet, emptying my stomach into the toilet bowl. I might have fever, I thought. Looking back, I always had random headaches and queasy. I brushed my teeth quickly to remove the horrible taste in my mouth and then took a late shower and performed my ablution to do my Zuhr prayer.

* * *

At first I wasn't sure what to wear for the dinner with Hassan. But I deducted that he would be bringing me to an expensive restaurant so I picked a light blue blouse with a black maxi mermaid skirt. I tucked the blouse inside my skirt and was satisfied by the look of myself in the mirror. I finished off with a black scarf, wrapping it securely around my head and neck.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Ugh... I need to put something on my face. I can't let Hassan sees me like this. There are a few blemishes around my cheeks and chin, but I was too lazy to put on foundation. I took a red matte lipstick and carefully applied it onto my lips. I placed the lipstick back in my makeup rack and sauntered to the living room, waiting for Hassan to arrive. I switched on the radio while waiting, singing along the song.

_She was the meanest cat_

_In old Chicago town_

_She was the meanest cat_

_She really moved them down_

_She had no heart at all_

_No no no heart at all_

* * *

"Where are we going?" I finally asked after a five minute long of excruciating silence in the car. I felt suffocated by the heavy atmosphere. He should have at least put on the radio.

"You'll see," he briefed. The way he set his tone sounded like he didn't want to continue the conversation so I slumped in the seat and shifted my eyes outside the window, staring at the streetlamps passing by quickly.

As I expected, we slowed down at a very modern colossal building. Hassan entered the basement parking lot with a wave of a card and pulled over near an elevator. I was eyeing him when he turned off the engine of his car, and then he shifted his focus on me. What Bullock advised to me, appeared in my head:_"Just grab and kiss 'im!"_

I stole a glance at his very alluring set of lips but quickly returned to look into his eyes. I can't do it to this version of Hassan. He's a careful man, and besides I can't just grope him suddenly, that's sexual harassment. I know I did it last time when he was infected, but that was when I knew he wanted it as much as I do.

Removing my eyes from him, I opened the door and came out of the car. He did it as well and then walked over me, offering his arm for me to hold. He's still being a gentleman despite the awkwardness. I didn't know what to talk to him. Perhaps, I should have rejected his offer for this dinner and let time drifted us apart, I thought as we walked towards an elevator.

We are at B2 and I secretly groaned when he pressed number 31, which is the second highest floor in the building. This is going to be a long ride, I thought. My head bent down, eyes studying the beads on my ballet shoes, counting them one by one to let time pass through. Even Hassan hasn't spoken one word after exiting the car. I just wish that this night would be over soon and I want to go home.

"You look lovely," he commented.

I glanced up and saw our reflection on the elevator door. From the reflection, he was staring down at my humble height. I wasn't sure if the comment was genuine or not, but I tilted my chin up, staring back into his eyes and thanked him for the compliment. Then I returned my gaze back to my shoes.

The elevator finally chimed and opened. I let Hassan led me out of the lift and moved forward. My eyes went huge as I saw the scene before me. I could see the dark sky with a few glittering stars. And there's a small garden and decorative colored lights adorned around the few trees and shrubs. I released Hassan's arm and strolled around the area in awe.

It's beautiful.

I found a path and walked until the end of it. I stopped and observed the view of Gotham from the high place. Gotham felt small compared to when I was on the ground. I can't hear anything from up here. No sirens. No car honking. Nothing… Just the sound of the wind. It's stress-free up here.

"Now that is the smile I've been looking for."

I ignored what he said. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked, without looking at him.

"Let's talk over dinner. There's a small cozy hut," he responded, gesturing to his arm for me to take. I took it and followed his lead to a well-illuminated beach hut. The place is aesthetically pleasing in the eyes and it's a bit warm inside.

A waiter came and took our coats. Another one appeared to take our order. I told Hassan that I'll let him choose because I don't know which one is good here and that I'll like to have a glass of watermelon juice. Once the waiter is gone, I studied the man who took a seat beside me. He sat on my right side so I couldn't see his charming dimple.

"So why the sudden dinner date after dodging me for almost a month?" I jabbed. I think I should just go straight to the point instead of dillydallying. He leaned his arm on the table and then angled his body to face me.

"After the virus," he hesitated. I waited patiently for his words, not wanting to pressure him. "I can't stop thinking. The virus showed me something, about how dangerous a desire can be and how dangerous a man can be… to get it. I even kidnapped you."

"You were trying to protect me," I reasoned. It was not his faults.

"But it's not right."

It isn't, I replied in my head, but that doesn't mean that I blame you for it. You did what you had to do. And that is the Gotham's gameplay.

"And I would like to apologize for leaving you like that. You experienced much worse than me. You need someone by your side, and I told you that I want us to work, but all I did was avoiding you. I'm such a horrible person," he remorsefully said. I instantly remember the nights I screamed because of nightmares. I can't even sleep without having Kyle's touch and Old Kev's dead face in my mind. "Look at you. You're getting skinnier and you look fatigue. I felt guilty. I shouldn't have treated you that way after you cured me."

"Just a few minutes ago, you said I look lovely," I uttered with a bit of humor in my tone because I was trying to hide my bitterness.

"I'm being serious, Sarah. Of course, you look lovely as always. Whether you're sick or well, you always look lovely to me." I averted my eyes from him in embarrassment.

Fortunately, the waiter interrupted our intimate conversations, bringing our drinks and appetizers. I thanked the waiter, after he placed everything on the table and once he left, I focused back to my date.

"I don't want to lie to you. What you did hurts me. I tried to reconnect with you many times but you pushed me away," I lamented. "I want to forgive you…"

"You don't have to… I understand." He lowered his gaze to his food.

"Oh, Hassan. Thank you for telling me all this. But I really wish we could continue having more dates." His face became confused and I smiled. "I thought you said, you wanted us to work. I do too. So, more dates, right?"

* * *

_A few weeks later_

"See, I told you. It's nice to have a date at home. We can cook ourselves. We have more privacy. And… we can watch TV while eating dinner," I chirped, taking chopsticks and spoons to bring to the living room. I cooked Chinese cuisine for tonight. Hassan was helping me putting the noodles to our plates.

"Hey. Dinner is not TV time," he argued. "Dinner is when we talked about how our day was. Was is good, was it bad."

"Says who? You're in my house, so my rules." I returned to the kitchen to fill two glasses of water. I accidentally filled too much so I had to walk carefully to the living room to avoid spilling.

Tonight was out nth date. I lost count already because we met every day. He didn't hide from me anymore when I go to the precinct. Though he kept his distance from me. I wasn't sure if it was because our kisses when he was affected with the virus or because of my sexual assault that he was being _very _careful.

"What are we watching?" asked Hassan, while placing a plate in front of me.

"Mary Poppins, because she's awesome." I grabbed the remote and pressed 'play' button to start the movie. "And scary. But still awesome."

From the corner of my eyes, I could tell Hassan was shaking his head. "Similar to what I think about you," he mumbled, but didn't go unnoticed by me.

I laughed out loud. "You think I'm awesome?"

He shrugged. And I laughed again.

"I know I'm scary because the kids at Gate Street are scared of me. But I'm curious for what reason are you scared of me? Do you have nightmares about me?" I joked, digging into my food.

"I do," he revealed in a soft voice.

I stopped inhaling the noodles and cut them off with my teeth. I stared at him dumbfounded.

"Because you always run towards danger. Unconsciously suicidal. I was worried." His eyes were filled with pain. "That and when I saw you with only a bloody shirt on, in that apartment in the Narrows, a sobering mess and hugging a dead body."

Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. My head spun. I felt a hand squeezing my hand. I looked down, gazing at the contrast color of our skin.

"You're shaking. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reminded you of that," he apologized. "I'm sorry."

I forced a smile on my face. "It's not your fault. I'm glad that you care about me."

"I'm so sorry, Sarah." He still felt guilty for bringing the past up. "I really shouldn't have said that."

"Stop apologizing for things that I already forgive," I demurred. The apologetic expression on his face was still there. I placed my plate on the table and his as well. "Can I have a hug?"

We have been ignoring the movie once it started. I don't even feel like watching anymore. He enveloped me into his arms almost immediately. I patted his back as he stroked my back. Both of us suffered and we just want to enjoy each other's company.

"I love you… thank you for accepting me. I like this. Us, together. Side by side, hand in hand, heart in heart." My heart was beating faster as I felt a bit embarrassed saying about my feelings. I pulled away from the embrace and smiled at him.

"I love you too. No. I should thanked you." He smiled a genuine smile that awoke something in me. There was a sudden urge I felt inside of me that I want to let out. This man before me is all I ever wanted. I looked at my hand, moving my fingers slightly.

"I didn't have a ring with me," I started off lightly and then I glanced up at him straight into his eyes. "But would you do the honor of being my husband?"

My proposal evidently caught him off-guard because he was gawking at me for a few seconds without making any sorts of noise. He finally blinked once, then looked down to his food, then blinked rapidly and returned to look at me.

"I-I… When I was affected, I proposed t-to you," he said.

"I thought you take it back, since it was the virus messing up with your brain," I shrugged. "So it doesn't count. You don't have to answer now."

He looked conflicted but I didn't ask more of it. I couldn't deny that I was a bit disappointed with his reaction. I was thinking that he might not want to marry me, unlike his virus affected self. Nevertheless, I didn't want to pressure him. I'll give him all the time he wants and that's fine with me.

* * *

_Can you ride the rhythm of this human wave?_

_Caught up in the music and the space you save_

_Caught up in the magic of it_

_Caught up in the madness_

_Sometimes you scare yourself_

_You're strong_

_You're tough_

Humming to the song, I poured all the rose-colored batter into a pastry bag and piped little rounds onto a pan that I had prepared a while ago. My pastry business is going on well and I could say that I pretty much have a tight schedule. After egg-washing the rounds, I inserted the tray inside the oven and bake. Weird thing is I started to hate the smell of baking goods.

I felt lightheaded so I grabbed the countertop to prevent myself from falling. It had been more frequent these past few weeks. I just remembered that today is the first day of the month so I swayed towards the calendar on the fridge and teared off the page of the previous month.

Something about the piece of paper caught my attention. "Hm?" I wondered alone. I inspected the paper like it was a new specimen and widened my eyes as I recognized what is wrong with the paper. There are no circles on the dates. I always marked my menstruation period on the calendar. I didn't have period last month. If I'm not mistaken, I even didn't have my period on the month before last month.

Suddenly I don't feel good. The wave of nausea was so severe that I rushed to the toilet and threw up what I just had for breakfast. I rinsed my mouth with water and stared at myself in the mirror.

Surely, I'm not… right?

Stupid, stupid Sarah, my inner self scolded.

Dear God, whatever test you're giving me, I'll accept it, but please guide me.

All the signs; the headaches, wooziness, fatigue, the vomiting. And I missed two months period. How could I not realize this?

I bolted out of the toilet, grabbed my bag and exited my apartment. I entered the nearest pharmacy and bought two different types of pregnancy tests. Then, I went back home as quickly as I can. I was gasping for air because I was walking in a fast speed. With a shaky hand, I opened both of the boxes and entered the toilet to do my business.

The minutes of waiting for the results is terribly long for me. I kept on pacing back and forth in the toilet, sneaking glances at the two sticks on the toilet bowl lid. I trembled when I saw the results; two sets of two lines stared back at me. I exited the toilet in a thunderstruck state.

"Girl, Flashy's here to buy some vegan tarts." I heard Mrs. Weller said. "Are you listening to me?"

"Sarah, are you okay?" This time it was Felix's voice. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Gradually, I shifted my eyes to the people in front of me. "I… I'm p-pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

10 weeks pregnant. I'm 10 weeks pregnant.

The kind gynecologist explained prenatal care details to me and informed that she would arrange schedules of checkups for me. "If you feel any discomfort or pain around you mid-section, do not hesitate to call us or better come here right away," she said. She must have noticed my anxious expression. "Everything will be fine. We're here to help you."

I cannot believe that I did not notice that I have a life inside my stomach. My stomach only bulged out a little but I thought I just put on a weight since I haven't exercise in a while.

"Thank you, doctor," I uttered. I heard movements behind me.

"Let's go home," Mrs. Weller said.

I placed the brochures about pregnancy that the doctor had given to me into my bag with shaky hand and walked with Mrs. Weller out of the room. I was asked to wait for my name to be call in the lobby, then after that I could go home. Vivaldi's _Spring_ were playing on repeat softly in the lobby. It was on when we first entered and waited for our turn. Weller disappeared from my side for a moment and came back with two cups of water. She passed one to me and I took it, but didn't drink it, letting it rest on my lap.

"What are you thinking right now?" she asked.

"What if I can't take care of it? It frightens me that I'm sharing a body with another being, that there's another life inside me. I'm scared that I would lose it." I laid my amputated hand against my stomach. I remembered the time when Mother experienced miscarriage many years ago and she was very devastated. What if I experience the same?

"The reasons why we have OB-GYN doctors, Girl. Don't sweat it."

"What if I won't be a good parent?"

"That question will be answered after another seven months, after it pops out of your womb. For now, what important is to take care of your health," she opined. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders in a warmth embrace. "You're gonna be fine."

Hurried footsteps at the corridor got me to look who was the source of the sound. I was hoping that it was him. The steps were getting closer and my hopes were getting high. Then there he is, heaving for air, eyes wildly searching the people in the lobby. I licked my lips in nervousness.

"Hey, Goofball," Mrs. Weller called. She never really used our real names; always come up with something to call us. I wondered why she just called me 'Girl.' He found us and advanced forward. Then my name was summoned from the pharmacy counter. "I'll handle it. You guys can talk." Mrs. Weller rose and walked to the said counter, shouting at the pharmacists when they called my name again.

Hassan sat next to me; his hand naturally wrapped around my shoulders. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Concern was evident in his eyes.

"Intimidated," I curtly replied, almost crying but I pushed it down. I have to be strong.

"Everything will be fine. Mrs. Weller's here. I'm here." He placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

I hope it will. I hope it will.

* * *

_Eleven weeks later_

"Give me all your money!" A lanky man appeared, threatening me with a dagger. In fact, it was a blunt corroded dagger. The man really doesn't take care of his weapons well. He didn't even bother wearing a mask to cover his face. Dragging this man to the precinct should not be a problem but that depends on his choice.

"Passing through," I announced, taking an attempt to walk ahead. But he held his dagger high, directing it towards me. I halted my movement and analyzed him. Low level criminals like him are very easy to handle. "I'm five months pregnant. Shouldn't you be at least lenient to me? Let me go and I'll forget all about this."

"No. Give me your bag and the basket," he persisted, pointing the dagger closer to me. I rolled my eyes at his action.

"If you attacked me, I'm gonna bring you to the GCPD, along with your bruised face. I'm giving you a choice. Let me pass through or I'll kick your ass into the bucket."

"Come on. Just give me the bag! I don't want to hurt you lady!" he yelled. I would say he squeaked though. I placed the basket down on the ground and then suddenly threw my bag to his face. While he was distracted, I grabbed his armed hand and twisted it to his back, making him dropped his knife. I shoved his face roughly against the nearest wall.

"We're meeting the po-po," I sang teasingly.

He grunted and attempted to struggle free but I held him tighter, twisting his arm further. With my right wrist, I pushed the back of his head as well to restrict his movement.

"They won't take me in. I have a license," he heaved.

"What license?" I jerked his hand upwards and he yelped in pain.

"Geez, woman! I'll show you the card. Let me go! I won't steal your stuffs," he cried.

I loosened my grip on him and quickly snatched the blunt blade from the ground, pointing it to him. He flexed his shoulder and arm while eyeing me warily. Maybe this was the first time a pregnant woman ever attacked him. I demanded to see the license from him. He pulled out a tiny crumpled white card and passed it to me.

"License of Misconduct?" I read out loud. "Where did you get this? You know what. Never mind. You won't tell anyway. I'm letting you go, but I'm taking this card."

"But I need the card to do my job."

"Find another job. Now scram."

* * *

"Oh, for God's sake, you're pregnant, Muffin," Bullock loudly complained as he saw me kicking a man into the precinct. "Stop kicking people into this place."

"I have only one hand and it's occupied. I can't really physically drag them, okay?" I huffed.

"It's late night. Look at you. You have a cut on your lip." He threw me his handkerchief but I threw it back to him. I was not certain that the fabric is completely cleaned.

"Because he punched me," I pointed at the man on the floor. The man has more bruises and cuts on his face. "And I need to exercise once in a while."

"I have a license," the man emphasized angrily to Bullock.

I passed his license card to Bullock. "For rob, larceny and loot," I retorted. "I'm gonna accuse you for murder attempt. How's that? Even with the license, you're going to jail."

"Hey. Hey. Nobody is accusing nobody," Bullock interrupted.

He returned the permit card to the man and let him go. Nothing changed with the GCPD. Everyone is crooked police. Crooked police is everyone. Maybe even Jim, though I believed he would sneakily find a way to stop this crime permit program. I raised an eyebrow at Bullock, crossing my arms.

"He hit me," I reminded, pointing at my face.

"And yet he's the one with a bloody face! Grow some balls, Muffin," he retorted.

"_You_ grow some balls."

"I did and this is how it should be done." He flashed a smug face to me, while in my head I was continuously hitting him with my bag.

Rolling my eyes, I shoved the basket in my hand to his chest. "Here are your snacks. Now give me my money. I need to get out of here as soon as possible because I cannot _stand_ the horrid smell of this place."

"Perks of being pregnant," he pestered and winked, handing me a few ten dollar bills. I snatched the money and stormed out of the precinct, not before shouting thank you at him.

* * *

_Two days later_

Of course, Oswald invited me to the opening of his new bar. He likes to shove his glory to my face. Ugh. That birdie. The bar was previously owned by Barbara, who had gone missing for months. Rumors said that she died but her body was never found. The bar has a new name now, the Ice Lounge. I heard that Oswald had used Mr. Freeze's ability to freeze Edward and now, frozen Edward became the center piece of attraction in the bar. At least, he's not dead.

I picked a long sleeved maxi dress in crimson color and a mauve-colored headscarf for the invitation. I had studied my baby bump in the dress and bit down a smile. At first, knowing that I'm pregnant was fearsome but now, I can't wait to give birth and see this baby. I refused to know the gender of the baby because I would like for it to be a surprise.

Oswald offered me a plus one so I'm bringing Hassan. His suit is maroon, a bit similar with the color of my outfit so that we can match. He was very concern when he found that I'm pregnant. And he was kind to bring me to pre-natal therapy, bring me to the parks, to the beaches to relax and soend more time together. He hasn't given me any answer about the marriage proposal but we still hangout which each other; adding more dates. I was hoping to take this relationship further but Hassan is the one who is not ready. This month is the final month of his internship in Gotham Central; after that he'll return to Gotham University to finish his studies for another year.

"What do you think?" I asked him once we arrived at the bar. People looked like they are having fun.

"It's nice," he answered. He was studying the interior design of the bar, I guessed he must be looking for inspiration if he wants to redecorate his restaurant.

Zsasz appeared in front us, smirking at me, looking up and down. "So you decided to come here without having me to escort you. Heard about what happened. Rapists are not my cup of tea anyway," he babbled, with a false pity. "It felt so much better with consent, you know. Oh, and the more the merrier." He winked.

"Evening, Zsasz. Guarding the place?" I asked, ignoring what he had said about his sex life. "You better tighten up the securities," I pestered, striding close to him. "I heard there're a few people who are trying to take on Oswald's license program. You probably heard about the bank robbery yesterday."

Hassan had told me about how the robbers had used fear gas from the Pig Whisperer four years ago. He had passed away but he has a son, Jonathan Crane, and he went missing from Arkham Asylum. Jim suspected that he had been providing fear gas for the robbers.

"You've changed." Zsasz pulled out his cutter knife and slid the blade out. "Ooooooh. You didn't flinch," he chuckled. "I like this new you. Before, you were so annoying; always yelping and whining." He retracted the blade and put the cutter back into his pocket. He shifted his gaze to the person next to me, scanning him with scrutinizing stare.

I narrowed my eyes when he seemed to be attracted to my partner, so I moved, blocking his view. "Back off. He's mine," I hissed, loud enough for only the two of us can hear. He smirked and then disappeared amongst the crowd.

"That man gave me chills," Hassan commented.

"Yeah, stay away from him." I grumbled, not wanting the bald man to seduce him.

We proceed on walking deeper into the bar and there it is; frozen Edward. I know he's still alive inside that block of ice. He was wearing his green Mr. Riddler suit. He's going to have a fever once this ice is thawed, I thought, it has been months. Then I recalled the time I was frozen and rescued. Edward Nygma kissed me. It was my first kiss. Then, I shifted my eyes to Hassan's lips, recalling our kiss when he was affected with the virus. Before he caught me staring, I returned back to my frozen former lover.

"I hate to admit it but I'm happy that he's in there," Hassan confessed, making me arching my brows. "That way he can't approach you."

Maybe you should just accept my marriage proposal instead of being jealous, my inner self retorted. That way, even Zsasz can't have his way on you.

"Sarah?" I heard an unfamiliar voice and averted my gaze from the ice.

"Bruce?" I quizzed, approaching the man in awe. "Oh my… Look at you. You passed puberty and grown into a fine handsome man." He flashed a small smile. His butler aka parent stood beside him. "Good evening, Alfred."

"Good evening. I'm afraid that we must have been missing something," Alfred pointed out, looking my belly and Hassan. I understand why they misunderstood what happened here.

"Actua…"

"Evening. My name is Hassan Syu'ib. Please call me Hassan," Hassan interrupted me, switching on his professional manner and shaking both men's hand. I let him interrupted me, smiling at his concern. Bruce and Alfred must have notice that Hassan was trying to hide something from them.

"It's difficult," I said. "But things happen without your own will."

I think they must have an idea what's going on. Bruce was about to say something but someone else appeared.

"Mr. Wayne, Mr. Pennyworth."

Here comes trouble, my inner self rolled eyes, as I peered up at the owner of the club. "Sarah. I am so glad you could make it."

"It's our pleasure. Congratulations," Bruce responded, shaking his Oswald's hand. The corner of my lips lifted a bit as I saw Bruce's matured behavior. Putting on a façade, eh?

"We were just admiring your frozen mate," Alfred remarked. There was a faint sarcastic tone in his words. "Is he still alive in there?"

Oswald's face contorted to displeasure for a while before a fake smile returned. "I fear we will never know," he chirped.

"Well, you'll know when you finally thaw him out," Bruce added. My smile was stretching wider. "When they discover a cure for his disease."

"Oh, yes. Then, of course," Oswald chortled. Then, he turned to me with a knowing look. "What do you think Sarah?"

"About what? That?" I dropped my smile, putting on a dramatic clueless face, pointing at the huge ice. "Cold. Very very cold," I answered. "I've been there, you know… iced. So make sure to keep him warm once you defrost him out. And please send my regards to Mr. Freeze for me."

Oswald appeared to be displeased with the tone of my voice. I was just following the current atmosphere that Alfred had started: mocking the Penguin. He narrowed his eyes on me and then looked at my stomach.

"You look good," he lied, grimacing at the sight of my belly. "Well, I guess after that horrible thing happen, you deal with it quite well." He mirrored my tone when he spoke. "I heard you had him beaten up pretty bad. I actually thought that you would take his life, you know, after what he had done to you. But he gave you that, so I guess you're grateful."

I felt a muscle twitched on my face. Hassan stepped forward towards him but I held him back. He was glaring daggers at him.

Clenching my teeth, I harshly hissed to the pale man. "Yeah, I'm doing _very_ good." I didn't fail to notice how Bruce and Alfred were eyeing me warily. They must have guess what had happened to me. "Nice party by the way," I pretended a smile. With that I walked away, leaving him with the young Wayne and his guardian.

Hassan gently linked his arm to mine, bringing me to an empty table. I could feel his stare on me as we took our seat. His concern about me is adorable.

"I'm fine, Hassan," I said.

"You should have let me hit him. I know you are trying hard to convince yourself that you're fine."

I let out a light laugh, ignoring the itching pain and hatred in my heart. "I'm not here for a therapy session. Let's just enjoy the night."

He looked at me with thoughtful eyes. "Without having anything?"

"They only have alcohol here."

Then someone in the corner of my eyes caught my attention. It was the beautiful redhead lady who bought all my vegan tarts. I stood up and greeted her when she walked passed our booth. She shamelessly raked eyes around down my body in a judging expression.

"Have you been eating nonstop?" she accused, staring at my abdomen area with large eyes.

"There's a baby inside of me, Ivy,"

"You ate a baby? Oh my God!" she shrieked, covering her mouth with her two hands in shock. Then, she let her hands fell to her sides, scrunching her eyebrows. "Wait… you know who I am?"

"It's called pregnancy," I corrected. "And yes, I know. Selina told me. I'm contemplating on slapping you for not telling me that you're safe all this time. You made me look for you all over Gotham like a crazy woman for weeks."

She pouted her lips, feeling guilty for what happened. "Sorry. I wanted to tell you at the third visit but I got super busy with Pengy and everything."

I pulled the taller woman into my arms and hugged her. She smelled nice. I just felt relieved that she's fine. "I want to scold you for working with Oswald but I'm _happy_ to see you. I'm not the old Sarah anymore to nag you about everything you're doing… Do what you want to do, Ivy. You have the right to do so, but _stay out of trouble_…"

When I let go of the overgrown little girl, she was smiling kindly at me. I told her that if she wants some vegan tarts, she could come over and I would give her some, free of charge.

"Your hair is pretty, by the way," I chuckled, brushing her hair down. "Bye, Ivy."

She gave me one last hug, whispered gratitude in my ear and left the booth. My eyes didn't leave her figure until she disappeared among crowd. I just hope that she would stay out trouble.

* * *

Hassan and I began to feel bored in the Ice Lounge bar. We were drumming our fingers on the table according to the blaring music and also openly flirted at each other. Well, it was actually me openly flirted him, he just responded me like a good friend.

"There's nothing to do here," I grumbled.

"Let's wait for a while and try to ask for some water. I'm parched," Hassan replied, stretching his legs, standing up from his seat.

When I was about to stand up, there was a sudden commotion near the entrance. Hassan's expression turned solemn, feeling trouble about what is going to take place. He placed both hands on me, keeping closer to him as we walked closer to the noise.

I saw Oswald's men hauling four men into the room. They were the ones who robbed the bank; the ones who committed the crime without Oswald's permit. They were forced to kneel down on the floor, while the journalists began flashing their cameras on them. Oswald stood in front them, facing us; the crowd.

Attention seeker, my inner self spat.

"For the past three months, I have given this city a tranquility it has never known," Oswald spoken. "Now I would like to ensure that peace for the future. In the weeks to come, you will hear whispers about what's happening in the streets of Gotham. All you need to know is without me… this is what you get." He pointed at the men who were kneeling behind him. "Men who want to bring fear back to our city; who promise a return to the old days. So… tell your families, tell your friends, it is Oswald Cobblepot who keeps them safe,_not_ the GCPD. You're welcome!"

Hassan and I took a glance at each other as we knew what to do. We slowly moved to the back of the crowd and Hassan took out his phone to call Bullock about the situation. We kind of were expecting the situation because Bullock informed that Jim and him would barge into the bar to take down the bank robbers tonight.

"They're almost here," Hassan confirmed.

I nodded. "Things might get messy here. Just be prepared."

"I'm never leaving your side," he sternly said.

"Oh, I'm flattered. Romantic though not convenient. Are you proposing again?" I played.

He raised an eyebrow at me and before he got the chance to reply, the bar suddenly became dark. Everyone in the room panicked and scattered around. Fortunately, the lights from outside the window dimly lit the area so we still can see what happened in the club. Hassan was trying his best not to let other people smacked into me.

Once the crowd has lessened, I looked over and saw most of the robbers made an attempt to run away but Jim and Bullock arrived, stopping some of them from escaping. One of the thieves abruptly sprayed the fear gas directly to Oswald's face and then laughed when Oswald collapsed to the floor, screaming in terror. Jim came over and landed a hit on the robber's face.

"You are under arrest, by the order of the Gotham City Police Department," Jim seethed, pointing his Glock against the man's head. "Cuff him."

Bullock grabbed the thief, twisting his hands to his back and cuffed them. Oswald was still lying on the floor, quaking in fear about something that none of us could see. That fear gas must have did him pretty bad. He scrambled to his feet and threw himself to Jim, wailing at him for help while all of us in the room stared at him in bewilderment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya. I would like to thank Elfe Lunaire for posting reviews on my chapters since the Only Human: Manic one. I also would like to tell you why Edward Nygma has lesser appearance in the last few chapters of Only Human: Manic. **

**After Nygma 'killed' Oswald, he was having a kind of an identity crisis. Since he lost Oswald, who was his friend and mentor, he has no guidance. So he was busy killing people off and creating riddles and after meeting Lucius, he eventually created Riddler, saying how he "finally know how to be him."**

**So being the Riddler, he was busy living up to his name – one of them was robbing three banks in one night. Then, Barbara came to him asking for help to look for a group called the Court and he even willing to let himself captured to meet them.**

**By the time**** Sarah was raped, Nygma was still in hostage by the Court. Then, Oswald was caged as well with him. They managed to escape and were busy trying to kill off each other. Nygma's top priority was to shoot Oswald again, to make sure he dies this time.**

**And when Gotham was filled with people who were infected by the Tetch Virus, he kidnapped Jervis. Jim and Bullock were in pursuit to get Jervis back from Nygma, in exchange, they give Oswald to him. In Only Human: Manic, Sarah got to see Nygma for a moment but then she was hypnotized again by Jervis.**

**At the end of Season 3 of Gotham Series, Oswald got Mr. Freeze to freeze Nygma. Months has passed; Sarah figured out she was pregnant while Oswald was busy trying to rebuild his empire and** **opening a new bar called the Ice Lounge. In Chapter 2 of Only Manic: Different Normal, Sarah finally met the frozen Nygma after a long time.** **Now we just have to wait until Nygma was freed from the ice. *smirks***

**I actually have finish writing the whole third series of Only Human and compared to the previous two, it has lesser chapters. Since Sarah is pregnant and will be busy taking care of the baby, I made her less involved in dangerous situations. I put in 'Easter Eggs' to add more interludes into the stories. I am currently writing the fourth one ****which focused on Season 5 of Gotham Series. I reread the No Man's Land comic multiple times and imagined what it feels like to live in such conditions. Nevertheless it's fun to write and I almost feel sad that it will finish soon.** **Anyway, thank you very much for your support! **

* * *

"Oswald, I'm _asking_ you nicely now," I begged. "My parents will come to Gotham later and I could not guarantee their safety."

"The ones with the license are allowed to commit the crimes," he countered. "They can do anything as long as they have permit to do so."

I groaned. "And you're making money out of it! Issue a protection membership card or something. I'll pay for it. Just for three days. Three fucking days." I put up three fingers to him.

"It won't be cheap," he hummed, not even looking at me once after I entered his office. I think he was just pretending to read the documents on his table. Mr. Penn is the one who is doing all his paperwork. It was very tempting to throw the car key in my hand to his nose.

"This is my parents. I'll pay for anything. Come on, Oswald. You always come for my help."

He finally averted his eyes from the papers and narrowed his them to me. "Fact check, you never helped me." And that is not true. Selfish twat, my inner self cursed him. I should have brought today's newspapers with me to tease him with the headlines, where he was associated with a chicken, because of last night's event.

I know it was ashamed of me to go to Oswald for protection, but the cops in GCPD are almost completely under his thumb. Only Jim and _half_ of Bullock dared to object him. So the cops won't really do any help. It's logical thinking.

"I saw the news this morning. That you had challenged the GCPD about bringing down Jonathan Crane by today or the GCPD is will go under you. Whether or not they succeed, you'll just do it anyway."

"You think you know me?" he gibed, slapping his hand on the table in humor. His eyes were glancing at me scornfully. His lips stretched into an amused sneer. I huffed angrily as he found my analysis to be hilarious.

"I can understand you a bit. After all, I had made a good acquaintance with Ms. Kapelput," I said with confidence. I wanted to see how he reacted to that.

"Don't you _dare_ use my mother's name to get into my head! You had been kind to my mother but that doesn't mean that I'll give what you want," he retorted, pointing a faulting finger to me. He was leaning forward, snarling.

"See. You love your parents, as I love mine. Is there anything that I could do to change your mind?" I had become desperate.

"Nope. Nothing. You're useless for at least another year, taking care of that thing." He pointed at my baby bump. "So…_nothing_."

I took a deep breath to control my irritated feelings. How am I going to make sure my parents arrived safely?

* * *

I was stunned when my parents arrived with a level of security that could actually rival with the mayor's. There were two black sedans, one on the front and one at the back. I think there were at least five motorcycles surrounding the sides of my parents' car.

Hassan had stated that he would hire some security company for my parents which I am very grateful for but this is just excessively done. At least it is a bit funny to see the look that my parents had on their face: uncomfortable.

"Assalamualaikum, Father, Mother," I greeted, hugging and kissing their cheeks one at a time.

"Waalaikumsalam," they chorused.

"My dear, is this really necessary?" Mother asked, warily looking at the burly men and women. Father went to the trunk of his car, pulling out a small luggage bag and a basket.

"Hassan overdid it. I didn't know he would hire so many of them," I sheepishly said.

"At least he's millions times better than that crazy ex of yours," Father retorted. Father and I agreed to a truce after I told them I got raped and pregnant two months ago. Though he raked up the past once in a while; mentioning Uncle Nate and Edward. That disappointment he felt still remains.

Mother softly smacked Father's chest when he said those words, while I plastered a bitter smile on my face. I just had to let it slide because that's what parents do. To constantly nag on their children, to constantly remind them with '_see, I told you so_' phrases, to constantly worry about them all the time. I understand my parents' point of view now, because there is a new instinct emerged for this baby in my stomach and I know it is how a parent feels for their child.

When we walked into the apartment building, I noticed Mother had a subtle limp in the way she walked. "Mother, what happened to your leg?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her, helping her to the few raising steps. Two bodyguards; a man and a woman, followed us closely from behind. The other guards had gone away.

"I sprained my ankle last night. Slipped in the bathroom," she answered, shrugging it off.

"Let me take a look of it later in my apartment," I said.

"I'm not worry about the sprain. I'm old already, but I cannot wait to meet this Hassan." She clapped her hands in eager.

I rolled my eyes as I pressed the button of the elevator and all of us went in, including the huge bodyguards. I scrunched my nose as the smell of aftershave attacked my nose. Must be the bodyguard. In the small closed space, my nose became more sensitive than ever. I took out my 'crisis handkerchief', which I had sprayed with the lime juice this morning before going out, and covered my nose with it. I sighed in a relief when the fragrant smell covered the aftershave stench.

We arrived in my floor in a matter of seconds and continued moving to my apartment. The bodyguards remained outside, standing on both sides of the door, while we got in. We were greeted with music, since I didn't switch off my radio when I waited for my parents outside.

_Looks like you're lookin' for trouble_

_And I'd say you found it_

_You found it_

_You'll have to come right through me_

_There's no way around it_

_You fou..._

Mother switched off the loud radio.

"When is Hassan coming over?" she questioned. I think Hassan is the only one in her mind at the moment, not me.

"Why aren't you this eager when I was with Edward?"

"Well, you never invite us over to meet him," Father replied, instead of Mother. "And knowing what he did now, I better not see him,_or else_." The Barnes all has the same temperamental attitudes. I had updated him regarding Uncle Nate; that he had escaped the asylum and went missing. Father was feeling very upset about it.

"I didn't invite you over today. You said you wanted to come, even though I strongly told you not to." I went into the kitchen to make some tea for them. "Anyways, Hassan said he'll come over lunch, after he finished with paperwork. I expect you two will be at your best behavior when he comes." I exited the kitchen, placing my hand on my hips in reprimanding manner, staring at the two precious at my living room. "No embarrassing questions, okay?"

I heard no response from them because they had already talking amongst themselves, ignoring me on purpose. I placed the small teapot and two cups on a tray and then carried them to the living room with one hand, which is easy after almost three years living handicapped.

* * *

Poor Hassan.

He was bombarded with questions. Embarassing questions. I had to tune out of the conversation on the table because I cannot handle the second hand embarrassment. I just focused on the food in front of me since I was not getting any attention from my parents. Actually I was not entirely sure if you would called it food, it's slices of cucumber with honey dip and _it is delicious!_ I have heard of peculiar pregnancy cravings and mine is anything with honey. Rice with honey. Olive pickles with honey. Oh and_Oreo cookies with honey are the best._

I swallowed my saliva when I think about the honey-covered Oreo. Suddenly, a spew of water snapped me from my thoughts and focused on the current situation. I groaned in disgust, wiping the spray of water from my cheek.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Hassan stuttered, wiping his mouth while passing me napkin from the kitchen countertop.

"What happened? I wasn't concentrating," I grumbled. "I told you to stop harassing him." I gave a pointed look at my parents.

"I was just asking if you guys had started picking a wedding venue yet or not," Mother responded innocently.

If I was drinking when she said that, I would have spat it out in surprised. I blinked to recover my composure. "I told you many times, we're together but..." I dragged, because I have no idea how to finish that sentence.

A cough was heard beside me.

"About that…" the man, who I had romantic feelings, spoken. "Since both of you are here…" he paused again, looking visibly tense. My parents stared at him intently. "Sarah had asked my hand for marriage and I haven't given her my answer yet. Since both of you are here… my answer is yes, I would love to be Sarah's husband."

I froze at his words, boring a questioning stare at him. Mother squealed in her seat and I could hear continuous slapping afterwards. I guessed she had slapped Father's arm in joy. I felt like the time passed in slow motion when Hassan turned his head towards me.

"Don't cry," he gently said. I didn't even realize that I had tears in my eyes.

"A-Are you sure?" I managed to ask. He placed his hand on top of mine on the table.

"Never been so sure in my life."

I laughed as I had no words to say in this situation. I was just too happy. This is the happiest moment I ever had. Mother rose from her seat and hugged me, congratulating me about the good news. I really believed that Hassan is the one for me. He's always there for me and he understands me. He's my light.

Mother let go of me and kissed my cheeks and temple. I gazed at Father, who was wiping his tear that fell from his eye. Hassan stood and gave Father a handshake, thanking him for approving the courtship. Then, I came to Father, hugging him in happy tears.

"Where and when do you want to do the _nikah_?" Father asked.

"Not sure. But we could discuss it together. I can call up my parents to meet up. How is tomorrow evening, over dinner? I'll reserve a place," Hassan responded. Now that I had thought about it, I have never met his parents.

"Tomorrow it is. We're staying here until the day after tomorrow anyways." Father stood up with the dishes in his hands. "Why don't you two talk it over between yourselves? We'll handle the dishes."

* * *

Once we seated at the living room, I smacked Hassan's arm instantly. I had managed to snap back to my normal self.

"That was sudden! And in front both of them?" I harshly whispered. "My heart is still beating fast, you know. That was very… shocking."

"So you don't wanna get married?" he teased. I had always teased him about this but when it actually happened I was caught off-guard.

"I want to. More than anything," I timidly murmured. "I should ask for your parents' permission as well since I'm gonna take in charge of you," I joked. Then I looked at him seriously in the eyes. "But it has to be just a simple _nikah._"

"What's wrong with a grand wedding?"

"It has to be intimate, not showing off. If you want a grand wedding, go marry Penguin. He _loves_ attention."

"I love you, not him." My heart skipped a beat when he said that. He even said it with a cheeky smile and his irresistible dimple formed, making me poking it.

"Have I told you that I love your dimple?"

He shook his head no and smiled further, forcing the dimple to deepen. I laughed at his ministrations, feeling blessed that I would spend my lifetime with this man.

* * *

I brought Mother and Father with me to the precinct to deliver Hassan's late dinner, because he worked overtime again as usual. Even at the front desk, cops are busy. I felt a little lightheaded so Father is driving us to the GCPD.

Once inside, I gave Hassan his dinner while he greeted my parent politely. Sucking up my parents, eh?

I noticed Jim and Bullock was having a heated conversation while walking down from the elevated area. Hassan had told me that they are having difficulties in locating Jonathan Crane. I hoped they were able to find him.

"All right, listen up!" Jim barked, facing the other officers. "There's a riot at the asylum! I need as many of you as can come! Who's with me?"

The officers ignored his request and continued doing their works. Something is not right, my inner self thought. I glanced at Hassan for not replying Jim and not joining him.

"Things got tense after Oswald came here this morning. No one is at Detective Gordon's side," he remorsefully said.

"Why aren't you siding him?" I probed, unintentionally used a harsh tone on him. He eyed the officer besides him; his supervisor for his internship period in the front desk. The officer must have forced him to heed his order.

But Jim cannot do it on his own. He needs support. I looked down at my baby bump. I cannot danger my baby to go with Jim to Arkham.

"You really think Penguin is gonna make this go away?!" Jim snapped, clearly disappointed by the attitude of his fellow colleagues. "He's just getting rich off the same lowlives you guys used to hate as much as me!" Some officers had subtle guilty expression on their face but still none stepped forward to offer help. "Ah, forget it. Not one of you is fit to wear the badge."

"This badge gets us spat on and shot at every day!" Hassan's supervisor argued. I wanted to get angry at him but what he said was true. The cops didn't really have a good reputation in the past few months. "For what? What difference have we made out there?"

A chorus of agreements echoed after the man said his statements.

Frowning, Jim snubbed the officer and talked to Harvey. I turned to Hassan's supervisor, flashing a stern face.

"At least you could have made an attempt to prove the people that _you_ can protect them," I bitterly stated. Before he said anything, I pointed a finger at him. "Shut it. I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses."

Father looked absolutely displeased by the camaraderie in this precinct, but he didn't say anything. Maybe now he could see why I sometimes helped the precinct. Jim and Bullock appeared to be arguing between themselves. Then, I was shocked to see Jim stormed out of the precinct unaided.

"Bullock," I hollered, pacing towards him, ignoring Hassan's calling. "Are you letting him go alone?"

He groaned at the sight of me.

"He needs support. He needs backup. Jonathan Crane has a dangerous weapon, remember? Jim could get killed," I scolded.

"No one's really asking for your opinion, Muffin."

I let out a scoff and gave him an icy stare. A hand on my wrist brought me away from Bullock and I looked at my future husband, who is showing a remorseful expression. I admitted that I felt hugh disappointment at him, but his antics might get a bad record for his internship report if he were to join Jim.

Looking at my parents weakly, I said: "Let's just go home."

* * *

Mother was brushing my hair on the bed. It has grown a bit passed my shoulders. She hummed her favorite opera song, The Phantom of the Opera's _Think of Me._

"You're not helping your friend, princess?" Father appeared by the bedroom door. I ignored his unpleasing tone. Mother and I will be sleeping in my room while he took the couch in the living room.

"You know I can't," I answered, rubbing my belly affectionately. "But I hope Bullock changed his mind and help Jim."

"You still want to stay here, building a family in this corrupted city?" My heart dropped at his harsh words.

"Honey," Mother warned him, not liking the question.

Father left the room, feeling upset. I closed my eyes feeling tired suddenly. Tears threathened to come out, but I tried to held them in.

"There is hope for this city. I know it, Mother. I believe in it. There are good people here," I whispered.

* * *

The dinner with Hassan and his parents went well. They were very kind to my parents and I could tell that they were having fun. The fathers even have similar interest to fishing, while the mothers chatted about the wedding plans, which I would follow whatsoever. I had repeated multiple times that I wanted a simple wedding, a decision that I hope everyone respected.

I was also in a good mood because Jim safely returned from the asylum last night even though without backup. But I was still angry at Bullock for what he refused to do. He is the captain. He is supposed to show his men and women that they can do it.

I snaped from my thoughts as I heard Father's boisterous laugh. Apparently he was telling some funny episodes he had while fishing in the sea.

We decided to do the _nikah_ as soon as possible because Mother could not wait to have a son-in-law. After finalizing the decision, I felt grateful that they pick my decision and the small _nikah_ would take place in nine days at my parents' home. We would invite only very close family members and friends. I immediately thought about Lee but she hasn't contact me ever since she left.

I thought about who else to invite over to the wedding. Mrs. Weller, Ivy, Jim and Bullock. Though the last two might not be able to come due to work. This is when I realized that I didn't really have that many friends. Nygma? I immediately cringed. Uh... No. Beside, he's in a block of ice. There's Oswald, I guess? But our version of friend is not the same as others so; I don't want to invite him even though he always invited me to his parties. Maybe Lucius, since he was kind to Hassan during his shift in Crime Scene Division for two weeks.

"We have to look for the dress and choose the wedding rings," Hassan said.

"_We_ have to look for the dress," his mother, Zakiyah, quibbled, holding Mother's hand. "Why don't we go tomorrow?" she suggested.

I will let them choose the dress since I don't really have a preference wedding dress. But I had a bad feeling about this. I hope it won't take long for them to decide. As long as it's pretty, I would wear it.

* * *

This is the eighth dress that I had tried on. The other seven dresses, either Father didn't like it or Zakiyah didn't like it. To me, all of them are gorgeous. If I were to chose alone, I would have chosen the first dress immediately. I grumbled under my breath as the bridal consultant, Luna, zipped the back of the white dress. I stared at myself in the mirror. The dress is a laced satin long sleeved with an A-line drop. It's light, moderate and comfortable. I like the look of the baby bump in this dress. I purposely wore a white headscarf today to match up. A smile reached my lips at how I look in it.

Suddenly there were screams outside of the fitting room. I quickly looked at Lucy in surprised.

"Hey, what's going on?!" I heard Hassan's father, Habib shouted, outside the changing room.

Luna asked me to stay while she checked outside. But I cannot just wait inside here so I hurried my steps, hot in pursuit behind her. When I reached outside, I was perplexed to see the Oswald's handsome hairless goon standing there with a gun in his hand. No one dare to fight him. I saw the bodyguards that Hassan hired were lying on the floor unconscious.

"It's fine. Everything's gonna be fine," I consoled the people in the area. My parents and Hassan's parents were huddling together behind the couch with Father standing in front, trying to protect if anything happened. Meanwhile Zsasz relaxed on the sofa. "Zsasz," I greeted. Gritting my teeth, I approached him slowly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You're getting married and you didn't invite me?" he faked a weep, placing a hand on his chest, as if feeling offended. "You look ravishing by the way. Oh, and your future husband's not here."

"This is a private setting." I controlled my anger, trying to ignore his last words. I'm never let him get close to Hassan. "What do you want? What does Oswald want?"

"The frozen Ed Nygma is not so frozen anymore. He's missing."

"_What_? How?" I incredulously asked, then it dawn to me. "You think _I_ got anything to do with that?"

He tilted his head and looked upwards, mock-thinking of the answer. "Yeah. And you're gonna tell me where he is." He withdrew his gun, but extracted a boxcutter. The sound of the blade being pulled out made the women in the room yelped.

"We don't have to do this. Put that thing away. I don't know anything about Nygma's breakout and I don't know where he is. I didn't go to the Lounge yesterday and today. Maybe Oswald should put on security cameras in the first place," I bleakly responded, quickly snatching the cutter from him without cutting myself. He didn't expect that to happen, but he was impressed. I pulled back the blade and sat next to him. "I. Don't. Know. Where. He. Is. If someone's missing, you should go to the cops, filing a missing person report."

"I like your sense of humor. Why aren't you like this years ago? I would dig you, just saying. You could be one of my Zsaszettes." He put his palmed up, asking for his cutter back.

"You'll go out after this?" I probed.

He wiggled his absent eyebrows, agreeing what I had asked. So I placed his cutter to his hand but he quickly dug his fingers onto my hand before I get the chance to pull away. My heart beat faster in fear. I really thought that he would hurt me with the blade.

"Congratulations," he sang before letting me go. I shakily sighed in relief. Then, he skipped up from the couch and strolled out of the bridal shop. "Oh, sorry about the guards. They're not dead but they're gonna have massive headache when they woke up," he managed to say. "And say hi to the groom for me."

I'm going to give an earful to Oswald later, I promised to myself. I get up from my seat and looked at the petrified parents, awkwardly smiling at them. "So, how do I look?"


	4. Chapter 4

**By the way, Edward Nygma is my favourite character as well.**

**:)**

* * *

"Sarah! Sarah! Look at what I found in the dumpster at Allan's bookstore," Dee Dee scurried towards me, waving a dirty book in her hand. She appeared grubby and filthy and oh... the smell.

"You might want to wipe it first," I uttered, face contorting into disgust. Brown and green stains were covering most parts of the book cover.

"Read it for us?" she pleaded, eyes gleamed with hopefulness. I was pleased to know that the 'magic' that Dee Dee had mentioned in my voice had returned. She was excited as well, kept on asking me to read more books for her.

"Eat first." I scooped a bowl of risotto for her and then took the book from her hand.

I glanced around the room as I didn't see Rue and her buddies. The food might get cold, I thought, closing the lid properly. I took out a wet tissue with difficulty because of my lack of limb and wiped the slimy hardcover book. _Northern Lights_ by Philip Pullman, I read silently.

Thirty minutes has passed but the older teens still haven't arrived in their shelter, like they usually did. I was unable to concentrate on reading the book to Dee Dee while worrying about Rue and her group. Dee Dee continuously asked me to repeat some sentences because I was too distracted. Noises outside of the building halted my reading. I could hear Troy's boisterous laugh as he entered the building. His other fellows went in a while later.

Sean entered the building with a limp, grabbing his left side, winching in pain. Why am I not surprised? These kids always returned home with at least a scratch. But when got close enough, I was shocked to see his appearance.

"Oh my God," I shakily breathed as I saw his bruised face. Both his eyes were almost closed due to the swollen eyelids; his cheeks were marred with reddish purple marks; and his nose looked a bit crooked. Also his top was covered with smears of blood. "How did this happen?" I demanded.

"A gang rounded him up in the Narrows," Troy answered nonchalantly.

"Why? They got beef on you?" I probed the question to Sean's face. With a rough hand, I grabbed his chin and tilted his head around, inspecting him. The cuts on his face were cleaned and applied ointments already. I raised his shirt to look at the wound but his abdomen was neatly wrapped with bandage. His hurt ankle was also wrapped in bandage.

"They just want to let off some steam," Sean croaked, plopping down a beaten up couch. He whined when he hit some painful areas on his back.

"You guys went to hospital?"

"No. The Doc patched him up," Rue said. The Doc? I inwardly quizzed. "She's well known in the Narrows, giving free treatments to the people."

For free?

I'll ask about the Doc later. Now, I have to feed them first. "Come on. Let me prepare some food for you."

* * *

I got curious about this Doc so after feeding the street kids, I went straight to the Narrows. There are good people in Gotham; my heart warmed just thinking about it. Rue said that the Doc's clinic was at Cherry's turf. I don't know what to expect once I arrived at the place. It certainly did not look like a clinic. Wild and rowdy are the words I would use to describe this place. And smelly. Very very smelly. I covered my nose and mouth with my lime-fragrant handkerchief.

There was a boxing ring at the center of the area and two men were giving their all, fighting with each other or should I say killing each other. I winced as one of the man managed to swerve a kick onto the other's throat. God! Are they really fighting until one die?

An annoyed grunt escaped my lips as I was bumped roughly to the side by a stranger. I put down my handkerchief to yell at him.

"Excuse me! I'm pregnant here," I snapped at the man, who just ignored me and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and scanned around the place. How do I find the Doc? My eyes stopped at a blond spiky hair woman with unique face paint on. She was counting money in her hands while the other people in the room cheered for the fighters. She might own this place or work for the owner of the place.

"Hey. I'm looking for the Doc?" I asked.

She averted her gaze from the cash and suspiciously studied me. Perhaps she wanted to know why I'm looking for her. When she looked at my belly, she appeared to understand the reason why.

"The bar. Black outfit, long straight black hair," she briefed, before continuing to count her money.

I thanked her and walked to the place that she had pointed out. I analyzed each person at the bar closely. Then, I saw a woman. From behind she qualifies the description of the Doc, so I moved to her direction.

"Doc?" I called. She let out a tsk and jerked her face to me. My mouth hung opened as I finally saw her face. She was shocked as well, mirroring my facial expression. "Lee?"

"Sarah, what are…"

Her sentence was cut off because I wrapped my arms around her with joy. I can't believe that my friend is here. But why is she staying in the Narrows? Pushing her out of embrace, I scanned her outlook. Long straight hair, heavy smoky makeup, and sexy outfit. Very dissimilar with what the old Lee would wear. Nevertheless, I'm grateful that she's here.

"Damn, you look hot. And you're _the_ Doc. Oh my God, I cannot believe my luck."

All of a sudden, she enclosed her hand around my wrist and led me out of the place into a corridor. After a few turns and stairs we arrived in what I finally believed is a clinic. We were the only ones there.

"Why are you looking for the Doc? For me?"

I was confused by her harsh tone. "I wanted to thank you for helping a friend of mine. You treated a boy named Sean? He was beaten up by some gang," I explained, raising my eyebrow.

She scrunched her eyebrows, like recalling a memory. "Oh, the crybaby," she realized. Then she returned to her scowl. "It's not safe here. Even though I didn't show it, but I'm surprised to see you're pregnant."

"Yeah. But how are you? Why didn't you tell me you're back?" I asked eagerly.

"I'm good," she paused. "I was back months ago. The owner provided me a place to stay in return to treat her fighters…" I could tell that she was holding up something.

"I'll tell you what happened to me in return you tell me everything," I proposed a deal.

She forced a laugh out, boring her eyes into mine in a scornful manner. Perhaps she alleged that my issue is not at the same level as hers. "What could possibly happen to you? You're obviously happily pregnant. Let me guess, Hassan?"

It didn't bother me to tell her anyway. "When you were infected with the virus, you said that I seemed different. Remember when you were in the holding cell…" I stared at her expression carefully. "The day before… I was sexually assaulted."

There was a dead silent afterwards. She was taken aback and closing her mouth with one of her hands.

"So this pregnancy…" she halted, unable to continue her sentence. And I gave her a nod.

"It was Kyle, the one I told you who kidnapped me. But he's in Arkham now." My fingers dug into my palm painfully as I suddenly recalled his laughs. "All of us have our own bad days, Lee. But we have to keep on going. So what's your story?"

She took a seat on her bed and sighed weakly. It never crossed her mind that something very horrible occurred to me - something that no one prays to happen to them. She took a deep breath to prepare what she was going to say. "The virus explosion was my fault. I stopped Jim from diffusing it and thousands of people got affected by it; by the chaos. Especially here, in the Narrows. No one cares what happened here."

"You care," I reminded. "Because you're a good person, Lee."

The corner of her lips lifted slightly in a bitter smile. "I'm far away from good. This is just redemption for my mistakes. The deal with Cherry is actually I would treat her fighters and in return I could open a clinic in her turf, giving free treatments for the people." She sneaked a glance to my belly which did not go unnoticed. "I'm sorry for what happened. I cannot imagine what you have gone through. The baby will be a constant reminder of the assault."

I plopped down next to her and entwined my hand with hers. It felt nice to know she had return.

"I already got pass that. I'm happy with this new life inside me and I can't wait to see it. This baby is mine and certainly not his. You know, I didn't want to know about the sex of the baby just yet because I want it to be a surprise." Smiling, I rubbed my tummy with my right wrist.

"When are you due?" she genuinely asked.

"In about four months. Oh, and there's also another thing that I wanted to inform you." I changed my sitting position so that I was facing her and flashing a toothy smile. "I'm getting married."

* * *

_Karma Karma Karma Karma_

_Karma Chameleon_

_You come and go, you come and go_

_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream_

_Red, gold and green, red, gold and green_

_Every day is like survival_

_You're my lover not my rival_

_Every day is like survival_

_You're my lover not my rival_

Squat down. Hold five seconds. And up.

Squat down. Hold five seconds. And up.

Squat down. Hold five seconds. And up.

Exercising while jamming to your favorite music is just happiness. I can't do my usual training, but that didn't mean that I would stop exercising. I never miss those 'pre-natal sport classes' that Hassan had signed me into and I love doing some of the moves at home. It was night time. After finishing my Isha prayer, I had begun my exercise. Looking at the clock, I guessed on how my minutes I had spent training my body.

Twenty five minutes, I thought. Just another five minutes.

I could hear my door was being unlocked while I was doing my moves. When it opened, I turned my head towards my future husband and welcomed him home. He widened his eyes in shock and rushed to me.

"You shouldn't be doing this alone! What if you fell down?" he quipped, placing his arms in the air around me in a protective guard. I smiled at his sweet actions.

"I can handle it. I would have stop if I'm tired," I reassured. "Besides, didn't you see the barricade of pillows that surrounding us right now? It's a 'just in case' plan."

Three more minutes.

I stood up and turned around to face him. His face brightened up when he saw my smiley face. My eyes twinkled with mischievous glint and his face turned wary, looking almost afraid of what will occur in a few seconds.

The song had changed to Bee Gees'_Staying Alive_ about a minute ago. Kicking the pillows away, I flailed my arms in the air and moved my body side to side like some sort of dance moves. My steps did not match the beat of the music but I was having fun. Hassan burst into laughter at my moves. I know that I'm a bad dancer but I gave him a playful glare.

"Oh, you think you could do better?" I challenged, swerving my arms left and right, changing to a different dance move.

"One thing you didn't know about me is I was b-boy." He smirked and did a flashy footwork that would take me years to master. I cannot even comprehend on how he was able to move like that in a fast speed. My eyes went wide open when he let himself fell to the floor on his front and moved like worm in pain. Then he finished it off, lying on his side with his head leaning on his hand and a wink.

My mouth failed to form any words when he rose from the floor.

"I should have join dance club back in high school." I lightly slapped his upper arm in approval. "That was amazing!"

"Did you go to persuade Dr. Thompkins again today?" he asked, moving closer to me.

"Yeah… She still holds her answer. She can't come to the wedding because of the deal."

He gently engulfed me in his embrace. "It's not like we can force her to come. She really cares about the people in the Narrows" he murmured, resting his chin on top of my head. "Are you done with your little workout?"

I nodded.

"We're lucky to have such parents. They handle everything for us. The only thing I did was picking a dress," I said, wrapping my arms around his form.

"And rings," he added. He pulled away just a bit without breaking the hug and affectionately stared into my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you more," I responded, staring back at him.

"I love you first, since the day I laid eyes on you."

That caught me off-guard a bit. Love at first sight? That is utterly not sensible.

"And I _love_ to delete what had just happened from my memory."

I stifled a laugh when she finally spoke. I had notice Mrs. Weller let herself in a while ago and witnessed our overly sweet moment. The only thing to wait is her cynical remarks. "What a disgusting sight to see," she continued, cringing with the words. Casually, she took some mango pudding from my fridge.

"Mrs. Weller, you need to stop barging into Sarah's house. I stayed in once in a while. What if you saw us…"

"Dear Lord, please no!" she shrieked, cutting off Hassan's words. "But, I'll knock next time." With that, she exited the apartment, grumbling under her breath.

Hassan was just messing around with her. We had never made love. I never even kissed the Tetch virus-free Hassan. He slept in the living room when he stayed here. He laughed at Mrs. Weller's reaction, oblivious to the fact that what he said had pulled a reaction from me as well. I peeked at his lips for a second.

"My dear betrothed," I playfully addressed him. My hand reached his face and caressed it. He jokingly said that he liked the sound of that even it is mouthful. "Thank you for loving me," I said, slowly closing in, reading his reaction.

Did he want this too or not?

My heart soared when he leaning in as well, fluttering his eyes close. My lips found his for a short kiss before we pulled back. His soft brown eyes staring back at me with emotions that made my stomach flutter. He tilted his head again, going in for another kiss. This time it was a set of slow dragging long kisses. The ones that made me breathless.

With one last kiss, I withdrew from him. "By the way, that was not an invitation. You're still sleeping on the couch."

* * *

The _nikah_ went smoothly. The _ijab_ and _qabul_ went smoothly. Nothing bad happened. But I was a bit sad that Lee and Ivy were absent. Lee because of her responsibility and Ivy was missing. No one knew where Ivy had went. I kept on pestering Oswald about her but he dismissed me, always. Jim and Bullock only appeared at for a few minutes to express congratulations before returning to Gotham.

We decided to stay in my parents' house after the ceremony until tomorrow noon. I sprawled on my bed in exhaustion. All the aunties and female cousins had been talking to me nonstop and I cannot handle that much social gathering. They drained my energy so I sneaked away and hiding in my bedroom. People were still outside in the backyard, enjoying the feast.

I let my eyes closed for a while to rest. My bedroom door creaked subtly but I ignored it.

"If this was a fancy wedding, I might think you'll faint."

I tiredly snickered at the light joke. Father walked into the bedroom, while I sat up.

"I'm happy for you. To have someone to take care of you; someone who you'll spend your life with. Someone who loves you as much as you love him," he uttered, sitting next to me. I instinctively locked my arm with his and rested my head on his shoulder. "He speaks highly of you. Every single time."

I instantly recalled the time I had been an ass to him. "Father, I know it's not enough but I cannot stop from apologizing to you about my choices."

A sigh escaped his lips. "I don't want to force you do things that make you sad. But _at least_ think about your life first before saving someone else's."

I didn't say anything after that because I refused to make any empty promises anymore. What if it's Hassan's or my baby's life is in danger? I would without a doubt sacrifice myself.

"You know…" he added. "It was actually still hard for to accept that my only daughter is married." His tone was humorous. I lightly hit his thigh in mock anger. "I mean you were so timid and shy. You have a stutter, remember?"

"I did," I agreed.

"You were a vulnerable little kitten, and now you're a fierce tigress. Now that's a tremendous upgrade."

"Are you sucking up on me?" I lifted my head, raising my left eyebrow. "Trying to make me stay here?"

He pushed his lips forward and shrugged. "It's not working?" I shook my head and then giggled when he slapped his knee in a fake annoyed tsk. He stood up and walked towards the door. "At least I tried. And I'll never stop trying."

* * *

_Three days later_

"Oswaaaaald!" I screeched, storming towards his office in fury. I entered without knocking his door and halted my step when I saw a very beautiful woman in the room. It appeared that I had walk into a very tense atmosphere.

Oops. Bad timing.

The brunette woman seemed uneasy with Oswald. "Sorry, I, uh... I didn't know you have guest," I guardedly apologized, clearing my throat. I averted my gaze from the woman and narrowed my eyes at Oswald. "I'll angry with you later." I was about to exit the office when the woman spoke.

"It's all right. I was just leaving." She forced a smile to her face. I almost pitied her; and I couldn't help but wonder what Oswald had done to her. She tilted her chin up, putting on a brave face and walked out of the room.

Once she was out, I rested my weight on one leg and placed my hand on my hips, while Oswald was glaring daggers at me.

"It looks like you don't know your place, _just barging into my office!_" he yelled, baring his teeth. The veins on his forehead bulged, showing how angry he is. I advanced forward, stomping my feet along the way.

"What kind of a wedding gift is a _bloody chucky doll_?!" I spat back at him, shaking the paper bag vigorously. "You should know not to mess up with a pregnant lady!"

"It was supposed to be for my entertainment, but today is not a good day for me," he mumbled to himself, but I could still hear him.

Rolling my eyes, I shoved a huge paper bag to his chest. It was the _supposedly_ nice wedding gift. "Well, I'm returning it! Maybe _it_ can cheer you up." I huffed as I briskly walked out of the place.

I entered my car and slammed the door shut in irritation. Pursing my lip tightly, I took a few deep breaths to ease my anger. Istighfar Sarah, I thought. I need a peaceful rest in a place that smells good. After a cough of engine starting, I drove out of Oswald's bar and went straight to Old Gotham District, towards the central library.

_Someone told me long ago_

_There's a calm before the storm_

My hand quickly reached the radio to increase the volume before returning to the steering wheel and humming along with the song.

_I know, it's been comin' for some time_

_When it's over so they say_

_It'll rain a sunny day_

_I know, shinin' down like water_


	5. Chapter 5

Hungrily I took a deep inhale once I stepped into the library. Ever since my nose became too sensitive of smell, there are only two scents that I love; lime and books, especially old books. I even had to stop baking because the smell of eggs disgusted me.

I walked to historical books section and hid there to dwell into the fragrance of old paper. I pulled a step stool and propped it against the wall so I could take a seat and relax.

My mind wandered to the events that occurred recently. First, about my pastry business, which has to stop temporarily because my kitchen reeked. So I had nothing else to do every day but my prenatal yoga class. I had to bother Mrs. Weller and Rue, much to their displeasure of course, for that.

Then, I thought about my marriage life that just started a few days ago. A smile reached my lips as his cheeky face appeared in my mind. He felt guilty that we can't go on a honeymoon right away because of his studies, but I shook it off. It's not like we don't have time. That man and this baby are my anchor in this crazy world. I had finished packing up all my clothes because starting tonight; I will be staying in his apartment. His place is a bit far to the GCPD, but it's closer to his university. Today is his last day of internship in the precinct. Then, he'll return to his studies after his semester break.

Hassan was not happy that I had been spending more time in the Narrows so I limited my visit to once a week though sometimes I went there without telling him. I had been helping Lee treating some of the patients as well. Last week, I asked her about the expenses for the medicines and tools that she has in her clinic. I wondered how she managed to get the supplies. She said that Cherry provided monthly cash for the medicines, but they were barely enough and she couldn't ask for more.

"_I'll provide you some of them, once a week, at least for the OTC meds. And some money," I told her._

Knowing the old Lee, she would refuse, but for the new Lee, she accepted it right away. For her, the children in the Narrows are her top priority. I checked my watch and decided that I had been nesting in the library for enough time. Stretching my limbs, I slowly lifted my body, standing up straight. I strode out of the library when I saw Jim and Bruce.

Huh? Their appearance in the library had peaked my interest.

"Uh... What are you guys doing here? Bruce, I get, but Jim? Never knew you like to read books," I said, without properly greeting them. They seemed edgy about something. And why is Bruce always dressed in black recently?

"We're busy. And no, you can't join. This is a dangerous case," Jim replied, as if he knew what I was asking for. But I wasn't going to join with a baby in me and risking its life.

"But you're bringing Bruce into this? I mean he's still... Very much a foetus," I muttered.

"We really need to go, Sarah," Bruce urgently replied.

"Okay then." I raised my eyebrow. "Enjoy. I mean, stay safe. Jim, shouldn't you be calling backup in case things go sideways? I don't think it's a good idea to bring an underage individual to..."

"Sarah!" Jim scolded, cutting off my sentence.

"Alright. Alright. Bye." With a quick wave, I left them and departed from the library, mumbling complaints under my breath.

* * *

I suppressed a smile as I listened to Hassan's complains along the ride home. Apparently, since it was his last day, he was pulled out from the communication unit and was directed to do paperwork all day. His back was tired because of slouching for hours.

"And I can't even feel my butt once you arrived. This is misuse of interns," he raved.

"Poor baby," I cooed. "Don't worry. You get to rest after this. You're having semester break, right?"

"But I had to go to college the day after tomorrow, need to see my lecturer about my report," he sighed, sinking down in his seat. He had mentioned during ourour wedding that he felt bad that we didn't have honeymoon because of his finals, but I waved it off. As long as he's with me, I'm fine anywhere.

"Sleep. I'll wake you up when we're home."

The traffic showed a red light so I quickly changed the cassette in the radio. The relaxing sound of lazy jazz music filled the car. I adjusted the volume to a whisper, and looked at Hassan, who had already fallen asleep. Husband, rest well, because I have some plans with you tonight.

* * *

Once we arrived at his apartment, he immediately collapsed on his bed after helping me carrying my luggage. It had been three hours since he slept and it's almost 12 midnight. I had packed out all of my clothes and put them into an empty closet that he had prepared for me. I was actually planning on to give my all to him. We still haven't made love and I was thinking maybe we could do it tonight. But Hassan looked very tired and I didn't want to disturb his slumber. He didn't even have a shower before sleep.

I stared at my reflection on the large window. The night gown made me look appealing. Lee gave me this piece of lacy black silk gown as a gift and I finally got to wear it tonight. My breasts are fuller because of the pregnancy. Though some stretchmarks around my stomach depleted my confidence a bit but I forced myself to feel pretty. Oh well, let's just go to sleep. I climbed onto the large bed and slid under the covers, letting sleep took over me.

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed side. With an eye open, I glanced at the clock by the night stand. 7.08am. After Subh prayer with Hassan, we continued sleeping. I had woken up due to the sound of news on TV from the living room. Hassan must have been awake a few minutes ago. Stretching my arms, I rose from the bed and walked out.

A loud yawn left my lips and I covered it with my hand. Hassan was in the kitchen, drinking a bottle of water with his back to me. Then, groggily, I went into the bathroom and emptied my bladder. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, before returning to the living room.

"What in the world…"

I glanced up at Hassan quickly, curious at what had shock him. He was sitting on the couch and he was gawking at me.

"What?" I suddenly felt self-conscious when he raked his eyes up and down my body. "I was wearing it to sleep. You didn't know?" He must have not noticed I had the night gown on. During Subh prayer, I was already fully covered with my praying veil when he woke up. After finishing the prayer, he went into the toilet while I took off the veil and laid back under the covers.

"I-I… You… You look amazing," he stuttered, then he regained his composure and asked, "Why the sudden change of sleeping attire?"

Seeing his reaction to my attire got me thinking. We have the day to ourselves. No disturbance. No schedules. Maybe I should…

Putting up my courage, I walked up to him at the living room sofa and straddled him, with my knees on each side of him. He loudly swallowed his saliva. "I was thinking…" I whispered, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. His eyes were staring at my lips, anticipating what I was going to say next. "That maybe it's time for us to do it."

"To do what?" he breathed out.

Now, it was my turn to be speechless. It was a bit of embarrassing to say 'let's have sex' or 'let's make love' since I didn't have any experience. I was thinking maybe we should just kissed and let our passions control the situation. So, when he asked me about what we're about to do, I lost words and slowly my ears and cheeks felt warm. I stared down at his chest, refusing to answer his question.

A hand gently grabbed my chin and tilted me up to look at him. He had a faint playful smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm glad you found this amusing," I grumbled.

"To do what?" he repeated, but this time his voice sounded different. It was pleasing in my ears. I leaned in for a kiss as the answer to his question, but he stopped me. "You've got to tell what it is," he pressed.

"You know what it is," I exasperatedly said. I don't get why he need a verbal answer.

"I don't."

"Sex," I finally blurted. "Let's. Have. Sex."

The coy smirk on his face dropped and changed into a real smile. He rested his forehead against mine. "Well then, dear wife, why don't we take this to our chambers?"

I scoffed a laugh at his mock British accent and moved away from his lap. He clasped his hand with mine and led me to the bedroom. My heart sped up in nervousness and eagerness. I sat on the bed and he mirrored me, waiting for my move. He knows I'm tense. Slowly, I grabbed his face and pulled him to me, touching my lips with his.

"I love you so much," he murmured between kisses.

Pulling back, I smiled at him. "Keep saying that. It strikes my ego," I joked.

He sent kisses along my jaw to my ear, nibbling my earlobe. "I love you."

I closed my eyes at the ticklish but pleasurable sensation. And he kept on giving butterfly kisses at my other ear, neck and shoulders while breathing those three words repetitively. I like this, I thought. I really like these sensations. His fingers were playing with the strap of my gown. His other hand roamed up and down my side, making me shiver.

He removed his lips from my skin and leaned his forehead against mine. "If you feel scared and want to stop, stop me," he requested. I believed he meant about the petrifying incident.

I used to be scared. Scared of being naked after the rape. Scared of showering after the rape. Scared of having a new relationship after the rape. Scared of having sex after the rape. But not anymore. I'm a strong person. When he touched me, I know it's him, not _Kyle._

"I want this. With you," I replied, taking his lower lip, softly biting on it, sucking on it. "I love you."

And that morning, we only spent our time on the bed.

* * *

Today Hassan accompanied me to the Narrows. It's my weekly visit to help Lee with her patients. I had bought a number of drugs and items for her clinic. I was a bit guilty for using Hassan's money, but he insisted. As usual the hallway to Lee's clinic had a long queue. I greeted them politely along the way.

"Who's the fine young man?" an elderly woman asked. I remembered her from last week, she had food poisoning. I wondered why she is here again.

"This is my husband," I said, feeling more than happy to introduce my husband to other people. Hassan politely introduced himself and shook her hand. "Why did you come here again?"

"I'm here with my grandchild." She placed her hand on a little boy's head. He was coughing harshly. Their turn was still quite far from the front line of the queue. "The clinic just open about ten minutes ago."

"I'll go help the Doc now so you'll get to your turn faster," I smiled to her and continued waddling towards Lee's clinic. I placed my lime-fragrant handkerchief on my nose as the stench of body odor reached me as I walked further inside. I cannot puke now.

I could hear indistinct chatters of Lee. She sounded rude to her patient. I wondered if they are those men who always tried to hit on her.

"Hey Lee… I brought Hass…" I stopped my sentence when I saw a shabby-looking Edward Nygma lying down on the reclining bed. "Whoa… hahaha…" I had no idea why I started to laugh awkwardly.

I immediately felt an angry vibe coming from Hassan. I begged him not to start a fight.

"You're _pregnant_?" Nygma ridiculously asked, sitting up from the bed. It was evident on his face and voice that he was taken aback. Lee shoved him back on the bed harshly. He looked unlike Edward Nygma that I know. Very unkempt and messy. I had heard from Oswald that he had left him unharmed and let him wandered around the city on his own after he went missing from the huge ice cube.

"I am... Anyway, um... Hi," I awkwardly responded him. Then I quickly shifted my gaze to Lee. "Lee, you have a long queue outside. I'll use that other bed and start calling. Oh, the meds are here." I pointed to a paper bag in Hassan's grasp. Hassan was still narrowing his eyes to Nygma.

"Sure. Don't forget to sanitize first," she consented, not looking affected by the awkward atmosphere. I know she chose to ignore it.

Pushing Hassan to the other side of room, I set up my things. "Ignore him," I told Hassan.

"He's still staring at you."

I know that because I could feel his burning gaze. But I focused on sanitizing the mattress and my gadgets.

"Ignore him." I gently held his chin and turned his face to me, removing his focus from the four-eyed man. "Hassan. Please..." He then kissed me fully on the lips, no doubt, showing off to Nygma so I cut his kiss short. "You know how much I dislike PDA. That will be our first _and _last one, ever. Now... Why don't you be a dear and help me call my first patient for the day?"

* * *

"What is that Nygma guy doing here?" Hassan boomed at Lee. We had finished the queue and closed the clinic after two hours.

"He's my patient now," she calmly said. "And he's paying me."

"So that's why your cabinet is full with meds," I commented. I had to place the medicines that I had bought on top of the cabinet, since there were no more spaces left. "What had happened to him?"

Hassan appeared to be displeased at my curiosity about Nygma as I heard his huff of annoyance.

"To sum it up, he said there's something wrong with his brain. Said that he's not smart anymore after being frozen. I'm running tests on him, but so far I can't find anything."

I raised my brow at that. My brain was okay after being frozen. Perhaps it was because he was frozen for months, while I was just an ice block for almost two days. Then, there was a stench smell that gradually becoming stronger. I wretched and quickly reached for my handkerchief, covering my mouth and nose with it.

"Where Ed, Grundy friend?" a thick raspy voice spoken.

The person was Butch; only he was an albino Butch. And he smelled _horrible_. I approached him with a wide smile, though he can't see it through the small towel on my face.

"Butch!" I greeted, removing the handkerchief from my face. "Long time!" Then I quickly covered my nose again. I lifted my amputated wrist, waving it in front of him happily. He looked confused. And he didn't recognize me. I blinked in shock when I noticed his right hand. It was not amputated and it was a real hand; not robot or metal. "You grew a hand without me? That's not cool. I thought we're one-hand buddies," I exclaimed through the handkerchief, even though I know that human beings cannot grow hands.

"Little girl know Grundy?" he asked, approaching me. "Little girl same belly like Grundy." He pointed at my baby bump and then at his stomach. I let out a chuckle.

Oh well, at least we have another similarity.

"Who's Grundy anyway?" I asked.

He smacked his chest a few times with his palm, repeating the name. I raised my eyebrows and then looked at Lee for confirmation.

"Butch goes by Grundy now. No idea what happened to him," Lee responded. "He lost his memory and he's basically a swamp. And he apparently cannot die. He's Cherry's money bag now."

If he's still Butch, then he must like what I brought today, I thought.

"Grundy wait," I said to the polar bear, and then I walked to my basket, digging out a box of chocolate cakes. I brought a basket full of them for the children who came into the clinic and I still had a few more boxes left. I can tolerate the smell of the no-bake chocolate cakes and pudding so far. Others are no-no. I brought one box to him. "This is for Grundy. It's the choco cakes that you love. Open it."

He opened the tiny box with his giant hands and picked up one. Then, without throwing away the cupcake liner, he tossed the bitesize cake into his mouth, munching on it.

"Um... You're supposed to remove…"

"Grundy like. Want more," he resonated, cutting off my sentence. He tilted the box to his mouth, eating all the cakes in one go, _with_ the cupcake liners. I never recall someone died from eating paper from my first-aid class. But then I remember Lee said that he can't die so I hope he will be fine. "More," he said, standing closer, stepping into my personal space.

I was about to take the basket to give him more, when a familiar voice stop me. "Stop spoiling him." Nygma entered the clinic, patting Grundy's upper arm. "Wait outside for me, fella," he directed. It was perplexing to find Grundy (or Butch) following his order, because last year, Butch made an attempt to kill him. Then he turned to me. "I want to speak with you," he said. "Alone." He looked at Lee and Hassan, particularly Hassan.

"Can I borrow the clinic for a while?" I asked Lee.

"All yours." She raised her hands, allowing me to use it. Then, she strolled out of the room.

"No," Hassan objected, curling his arm around my waist. "I'm not allowing this."

"Come on. You're better than this. I'll be fine," I coaxed. When he about to say something, I cut him off. "_I'll be fine._" He still didn't budge. "Come on. I'll see you out." I practically had to push Hassan out of the room and force him to stay outside. I closed the door, but left a small gap because of my overly worried husband.

I walked to the reclining bed and sat on it, studying the man in green suit before me. He was thinner than the last time I saw him. And he kept on looking at my stomach.

"I heard about what happened to you," he began slowly. "One of the gamblers outside lives in the apartment where it happened. It was horrible. I'm sorry."

"Yeah," was my only reply, though I was very surprised to hear his pity. I didn't know why he wanted to talk to me.

"Anyway, you look good… and happy," he complimented, gesturing his hands to my appearance. "Congratulations for the marriage. No one told me but I kinda figure it out myself." He murmured at his second sentence.

"Good deduction." I smiled a little. Of course, he can figure it out. Even though I wore a mitten when I first came hours ago. He couldn't have seen my wedding ring. "Is that all?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah… No," he blurted. "You probably have heard from Lee that my brain is…" He appeared to having difficulty in finishing his utterance, but not because he was embarrassed to finish it; it was because he cannot seem to find the right word for it.

"Not functioning well? Dead? Messed up?" I guessed, treating this as some sort of charades game.

"Yeah. Yeah. That's right."

I smiled at his adorable reaction. He looked like the old Edward Nygma, when I first met him.

"Why do you love riddles? When did you start loving them?" I said, recalling the time when we always exchange riddles. "Maybe you should refresh your passion on them. Restart from the beginning. Read books. Listen to your favorite quiz show from the radio. Play some puzzle games."

He was thinking hard about what I said. "Maybe you're right," he murmured. Maybe I should passed him the puzzles that I have in my apartment.

"Step by step, Nygma. Don't force your brain so much. Is that all?" I rose from my seat, strapping my bag on my shoulder. "Hassan will be barging in anytime soon in fury."

"Thank you, Sarah," he expressed. I let out a subtle scoff.

"There's no need to thank me. I admit I deeply care for you, we were friends but that does not mean that I trust you completely." In a swift, I grabbed a scalpel on Lee's tray, and place the blade on his throat. My eyes narrowed at him. "But, if I ever feel threatened by you or if I feel you're endangering the life of my baby and my husband, I won't hesitate to plunge this into your throat," I warned.

He froze even after I let him go. Suppressing a sneaky smile, I left him alone in the clinic.

* * *

When I came out of Lee's clinic, I could see Hassan's brightened up. I guessed he must have heard my warning to Nygma. It was just empty talk. I can't kill someone or anyone. I will hurt him if he tried to mess up with my family, but not kill.

But the way my husband looked right now made me laughed a little. He entwined his arm with mine and gladly led me to the car.

"I am going to the supermarket and buy all your favourite snacks," he snickered, starting the car.

"Thank you but can you send me home first? I'm very tired after attending the patients," I expressed, smiling at him warmly.

"Is your back alright?" he asked with concern.

I nodded. "Just sore."

"I'll give you massages after I reach home."

* * *

Humming a random tune, I unlocked my apartment door and entered the place. I was on my way to my radio to switch on some music when I heard someone spoke.

"So," the person said. I twirled around quickly, grabbing the nearest thing which is a ceramic cat decoration on the shoes cupboard. My hand raised in the air ready to throw it to the person. "How's married life?"

"_Selina_!" I shrieked, exhaling in relief, placing the ornament back to its place. "Oh my God. You surprised me." Chanting prayers in my heart, I walked to her who was sitting casually by the window. "I told you no more breaking and entering in this house. My door is always open for you."

"No, it's not." She swiftly moved in and closed the window, then plopped herself on the couch. "Because you weren't home a minute ago."

"Well then... Call or made an appointment next time."

"There won't be surprises then and I like surprising you." She took the TV remote and switched the TV on, placing her feet on the coffee table. _My_ coffee table.

I felt my eyes twitched in annoyance. "I heard you register under Oswald's crazy program."

"And I heard you _beg_ protection from him," she retorted.

That was an emergency! My inner-self yelled.

"Okay, you win," I shrugged. "What do you want, my dear Selina?"

"Food. I'm hungry."

I laughed a little and shook my head. Of course. What else would she come here for?

"I can help with that. But I'm tired and you need to help me with the cooking." I approached her at the couch. "Also, my house my rules. Get your feet off my table." I smacked her feet away. "Come on. To the kitchen."

I waddled to the kitchen with Selina dragged her feet behind me. I took out a few ingredients from the refrigerator. I grabbed a bottle of lime pressed juice to spray on my handkerchief, then I tied the handkerchief over my nose and mouth. Puking while cooking food for others is not what I intend to do.

I decided to make some classic fried rice. While Selina reheat the chicken soup Hassan made last night.

"I want a take out as well," she requested. I know she is staying with Tabitha.

"You can bring Tabitha here by the way. It's an open-to-all-criminals house," I said before I could stop myself. I bit my tongue, regreting my words. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." Turning down the stove, I observed her reaction.

"None taken," she waved it off, holding a packet of instant chocolate drink sachets that I hid in a secret place in the cupboard. How the Hell she found those? "Can I take all these cocoa drinks?"


	6. Chapter 6

I ignored the strong chemicals that reeked my nose as I briskly entered the hospital. I got a call from Jim, saying that Bullock was hurt while pursuing Professor Pyg. Professor Pyg had been the talk of Gotham in TV and newspapers. He had been murdering dirty police officers, placing a pig head to the victim's head. Knowing how dirty the GCPD is, especially after Oswald's permit system, many cops will die. And I was worried about Jim and Bullock, particularly Bullock. He's the captain, so of course he's an easy target.

He's corrupted, but still a good person. When I arrived in his room, he was still sleeping. I noticed Jim sitting on a chair, seeming to be very drained and grim.

"Jim, you all right?" I asked. He nodded, still staring at Bullock. "How is he?"

"He's hiding something. From me," he gruffly said. It must be about the Pyg case.

"He's awake," Hassan said and I turned to look at the man on the bed. My feet moved to approach the him.

Bullock blinked his eyes many times to wake himself up. He scanned across the room, noticing the three people inside the room with him. I gave him a kind smile. "Rise and shine," I whispered.

"Hey," Jim said to him. "You gave me quite a scare back there." He got up from the chair and joined me, standing beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days," Bullock responded.

"Doc says you're gonna be okay."

"That shows what he knows. Pyg?" he asked. Jim raised his arms in a clueless gesture. "Son of a bitch. He could have killed me, but he cut me just deep enough to make you choose to go after him or save my worthless hide." I touched his arm as a form of comfort.

"It was a choice," Jim responded. Knowing Jim, he would risk his life to save his partner.

"Either way, I owe you."

"So pay it back now." I sensed an urgent tone in Jim's voice. "Tell me the truth. How long you been taking money from Penguin?" he probed. I had to say that I was disappointed at what Jim had said. I wasn't surprised if Bullock did it but still… it pained me how easy it is for Oswald to commit crimes and make others do it. Bullock appeared remorseful at Jim's question. "You knew Metzger was the bagman. You knew Nakajima was dirty. The Pyg says all this stuff about you deserving to be killed... I don't know why I didn't see it before. Maybe I didn't want to."

I hate to pick sides, Jim was right. But Bullock was right too. He must have his own reasons for his actions. Even I went to Oswald for protection once, willing to pay him, though he rejected it.

"I just need to know how long," he continued. "We talking years?"

"No," Bullock croaked. Tears pooled in his eyes, sliding down. The guilt he felt must have been strong. "Just since this license crap started. The commissioner ordered us to comply. Then Metzger started showing up with these envelopes stuffed full of cash. I didn't do nothing I wouldn't have done anyway. You got to understand, Jim. The bills I got, the debts I got."

"It stops," Jim decided with a determination in his voice. "It stops now."

* * *

The next day, it was supposed to be a quick visit in the Narrows. But Lee needed help because the queue of her patients was too long. So Hassan and I had to go here again. When we were on our way home from The Cherry's, we saw police cars rushing so we decided to follow them, maybe greeting Jim and Bullock. But I didn't expect this.

I was in shock at what I saw in front of me. Is the GCPD working in collaboration with these crooks?! A man with white-dyed Mohawk hair just dragged a frail old man outside of the building and threatened everyone who lives in the apartment. The cops did not do anything; just raising their guns. Everyone was pointing guns at each other now: cops vs those twerps.

There was a woman, who I assumed to be the old man's family member, finally dashed to the old man, saying that she'll tell them everything. I felt rage at this way of handling things. Those people are terrified. People should not felt terrified of the police. This is why people don't trust the police. Now what they did is the worst. Just to find Professor Pyg? I felt disappointed at Bullock.

Before Hassan stopped me, I stormed towards the crowd. "Hey! What the fuck?!" I fumed to Bullock. "I don't care if you just got released from the hospital. I feel like I want to _strangle_ you!"

"Uh-oh. Grab that lady!" he hollered. Two cops attempted to halt my movement, holding my arms.

"Get your hands of her!" Hassan pushed those men away.

I sent a punch on one of them and continued my strides. Jim approached me, trying to calm me down.

"Who are those men?!" I demanded, pointing my index finger on the fully leather-clothed men. I gritted my teeth when the Mohawk guy smirked at me. I immediately flipped him the bird.

"I don't like this as much as you do. But…"

"Well then, let me _speak_ with the captain." Then I gave a pointed look at Bullock. "Come on, Bullock. Scared of little ole' Muffin?!"

"I'm making the job done, like how it should be," he responded. "Go away. I don't need your help."

His sharp remark made me huff in disbelief. So he's just ditching me, after four years of escapades? The time we spent together. He was like a big brother to me. I chewed on the inside of my cheeks as my eyes moistened.

"All this…" I spat, lips trembling. "…is going to get back at you on your face."

I ignored Jim's call on my name when I returned to Hassan, wiping my tears of frustration.

* * *

Once we reached home, I let out a sigh and massaged the bridge of my nose. I felt Hassan's arms enveloping around me from behind and his hands rested on my baby bump. He placed his chin on my shoulder, slowly swaying me left and right.

"I think it's my hormones just acting up, you know," I softly sniffled, blaming my hormones for everything. "I know Bullock must have felt pressured. Even the mayor and commissioner are under Oswald's thumb. But seeing how he let those men attacking the weak… that's just… I can't… I can't let them."

"I'm sure Detective Gordon will think of something," he reassured.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed his warmth, trying to calm myself. Swaying left and right. Left and right.

"Thank you for coming with me to the Narrows again," I murmured. Abruptly I froze. "Oh my God. Did you feel that?" I asked, since his hands were on my belly. "The baby's kicking!"

I turned around to face him with widened eyes. I lifted my top to show him my stomach. "There." There was a faint movement from underneath my stomach.

"Whoa," he laughed in awe. "Assalamualaikum, dear child." He bent his body to place his ear against my skin. "I can't wait to see you." He placed a peck on my belly.

Even though the baby was not biologically his but he treated it like it was his. He even think of some names. I remembered it was Malik for a boy or Izzah for a girl. I love both of the names.

"Oh, we have to make some rules," he pointedly said, causing me to tilt my head to the right. What rules? I wondered. "No cursing when the baby's around."

I bit my lips. I had become quite a potty mouth. It seemed like my patience had grown thinner after I moved to Gotham. "My bad. I promised to control my vocabulary."

I affectionately raked my fingers to his hair, messing it up. He kissed my belly again and then straightened his back up, kissing my lips. The kisses turned fervent and needy quickly. I let go of his lips and viciously attacked the skin on his neck and collar bones. Ever since our first love making, I had become more sexually driven. Just a simple kiss could turn me on. Actually I blamed it on my hormones as usual, but Hassan never complained.

"You'll be busy after four days right?" I asked, biting his skin. "For a year."

"Nah," he groaned. Tilting my chin up, he whispered, "Actually, it's for about six months but let's make the most of these four days."

* * *

What I was watching in the news troubled me. Officers were slaughtered in an old courthouse in the Narrows. They had miscalculated Pyg's moves. It seemed like Oswald was in the scene first hand, most probably not helpful in the situation. He was being interviewed live on TV.

"I did not order the cops in there. I did not have the authority," he defended. I pressed my lips firmly together and icily stared at him on the screen. Fucking stupid bird, I cursed him in my mind. "I made a suggestion. It was Captain Bullock…"

The reporter cut Oswald off when Jim appeared in the camera, just walking into the precinct. The attention had shifted to Jim. The media quickly left Oswald, who was not their main concern.

"Gordon. Gordon!" the female reporter called. "How did you find the courage to run in and save all those people?"

Jim faced the press, readying his answer. "If Pyg is watching, the GCPD is gonna take you down," he declared. That's the Jim I know. But the problem is Bullock. He would dwell in self-blaming after this; after all he was the captain of Gotham Central, but he let Oswald controlled him.

Jim walked away from the press, towards the steps to the captain's office. The reporter returned back facing the camera, conveying what Jim had said. "And that was Detective James Gordon with a very modest, if I may say, statement about his genuinely heroic act."

Then, I turned the TV off, fiddling my fingers with the remote control. Hassan returned to his seat next to me, with Oreo cookie and a small bowl of honey.

"Captain Bullock's going to be fine," he comforted. I took the bowl and thanked him, taking one cookie to dip into the honey.

"I tempted to come down to his office, screaming 'I told you so' to him," I grumbled. "But that's not what I should do. This is Oswald's fault. I should go to him and smack him on the face."

"No." He pulled me to his warmth, pushing my head to his shoulder. "Think about the baby. You smack Penguin, he'll kill you."

"I doubt he'll kill me," I disagreed, looking up at him. "He'll never kill me. Why? We kinda have an unspoken agreement. I was friends with his mother. Oh, and I saved him once, together with Nygma."

Hassan scrunched his nose when he heard Nygma's name and I snickered. "I still don't like that Nygma guy."

"Hey," I said, placing my hand on his cheek, turning his face towards me. My tanned skin was light in contrast with his dark skin. "Nygma and I are just buddies. He can't separate you and me. Besides, he will very busy with Lee and I had a tiny speculation that they will become close."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if he hurts her?"

"Nah… I don't think so." Though I was genuinely worried that Nygma might be a danger to Lee, which is why I keep on visiting Cherry's.

* * *

For what reason did Oswald want to see me? Hassan had started his studies two days ago so I will be alone in my adventures for now, disturbing other people to kill boredom. When Oswald called me, I immediately screamed at him for the misstep in the Narrows which involved a few died officers. What I cannot comprehend is how can the GCPD not sent him to Blackgate after all he did? He wasn't really discreet about acting illegal.

I exited my car and waddled into his lounge, not before waving a hand to his bodyguards of course. When I arrived I saw Oswald talked to some people.

"Yo, Birdy," I greeted.

"Not yet," he replied, raising a finger, signaling me to wait. "Let me handle this first."

When I walked further inside, there was dead body inside. He was one of the biker gang members, from the look of his fashion sense and tattoo. Looks fresh, I thought. I sighed in my head and had to report to Jim what I had seen later. The people in the room were Barbara, Tabitha and Selina. I had heard rumors that Barbara had returned. They must have teamed up together for something, which I'm sure involved so many cash. "Fine with me. I don't really have anything to do today," I sighed. Then I slumped down on one of the stools and then greeted the three ladies. "Heya, chicas."

Barbara and Tabitha just gave me a quick glance and returned to Oswald, while Selina raised an eyebrow at me. I silently mouthed to her, 'where's Ivy?' Then she mouthed back, 'I don't know', shaking her head slightly. I sighed. That girl suddenly vanished. The GCPD said that she was last seen in the Narrows. While they were talking I decided to type a quick message to Jim about the dead body here and pressed send.

"So, as I was saying, your tab is not cleared, Babs," Oswald sassed. "The debt you owe him, you now owe me."

"Of course. What'll it be?" Barbara questioned, looking poised and cool.

"Seeing as you love a good laugh, I would like you to go to the Narrows and see Ed's act for yourself." I could tell that the three ladies did not like his command. I have seen the act, just yesterday, in fact. I was speechless when I first saw Nygma cosplayed as Penguin. "Then I would like you to bundle him up and bring him back to me by nightfall."

"We're not your toadies," Selina opposed.

I cannot say that I'm not impressed. But then again, she knew how Oswald works. Meanwhile Oswald chuckled at her statements.

"Dear child, what was that you said?" he mocked.

"What do _we_ get if we bring you Nygma?"

"Very well." Oswald was a bit taken aback by her imposing question, while Barbara and Tabitha seemed proud at her. "In exchange, I will _not _set every criminal in the city after you. I will _not_ let them cut out your eyes and feed'em to you, along with your ears, and then your noses, and then your tongues. That is what you get!" he spouted. "Acceptable?!"

Barbara came forward, agreeing in his offer before Oswald got any angrier. With that agreed deal, they walked out of the bar.

"I've watched the act. Prepare yourselves for a mind-blowing performance," I shouted before they disappeared around the corner. It was a lie actually. The performance was horrible. Also I didn't really belief that Oswald's going to hurt Nygma, so I am not that worried. The worst possible case is he would freeze him again.

Oswald approached Bridgit aka Firefly and whispered something to her. I had no doubt he was asking her to follow the three ladies in the Narrows, to check up on them. I patiently waited until Oswald was finished talking to his staffs. Then, I could hear his staggered footsteps towards me so I lifted my head up.

"What do you need me for?" I questioned in a monotone voice. "I still blame you for leading those cops to their deaths."

"A friend of mine," he began, ignoring my latter statement. I cocked an eyebrow at that. Friend? "Had founded a new orphanage in Gotham." Now, both my brows were raised up. Oswald is friends with someone who did good deeds? But then again there were many elites who did crimes behind charities. "She was asking my recommendation for teachers or sitters for the orphanage. And I know that you had stopped your pastry business for a while because of your pregnancy…"

He wanted me to work in the orphanage? Who is this man and what did he do to Oswald Cobblepot? I suspiciously looked at him.

"What _friend_?"

"Sofia Falcone. You saw her once when you want to return my special wedding gift." I could not miss the subtle smile he had when he mentioned her name.

"Oh," I managed to say. A Falcone. I instantly reminded of Lee. "I do get paid, right?"

"Yes. By weekly."

"I've never taught any children before, but I'll see what I can do. When do I start?" Slowly I stood up from the stool. It was not comfortable for my butt.

He moved closer to me. Our heights had not much difference; he's just a bit taller than me by a few inches. "How about today?"

Immediately I agreed to tag along. I wanted to see around this so-called orphanage. The place is relatively big and there is a small playground for the children to play. I wasn't sure what vacancy they have. We entered a small classroom with children probably around six or seven year old children. All of them were focused on their own paper: coloring a house.

I guessed they were playing some games before starting the handicrafts because I saw crossed alphabetical letters on the blackboard and there was a drawing of an unfinished stickman hanging. They played Hangman. The word _Goldilocks and the Three Bears _were written with a line under each letters.

Sofia Falcone noticed Oswald and instantly her lips stretched into a pretty smile. They must have been really close friends, I thought. It was almost weird, seeing this side of Oswald; doing things not for him.

"Miss Falcone," I formally addressed, after she and Oswald exchanged smiles. "Oswald had informed me about a vacancy in your orphanage."

"Welcome," she kindly acknowledged. Dimples showed from her cheeks as she smiled.

It seemed like the children love her as they kept on calling her name from the background, slightly disrupting our small meeting.

"Yes, I need someone who is good with kids and asked Oswald if he knew of someone. You are…"

"Sarah Abdul."

"You can call me Sofia. We're about the same age, I guess, so there's no need for that 'Miss Falcone' formality." There was an air of pure and kindness around her, perhaps it was that charming smile.

"Apologies for our first meeting last time. Me barging into Oswald's office and interrupted you two. It was very rude of me to do that." I even recalled her upset face last time.

"No worries. I understand you must been very angry that time."

"Well of course. Who would be in the right mind to give a scary baby doll as a wedding gift? And to a pregnant woman?" I blurted. She giggled and it sounded so melodious. Why can't my laugh sounds like that? I thought. Then I decided to tease Oswald. "Oswald seems to be fond of you," I commented, earning a glare from the said man. "Now I know why… He's been a cracker, isn't he? So annoying with all the nagging, favors, psychoanalysis, oh did I say favors, favors and more favors…"

He hit the floor with his cane. "Enough," he hissed while Sofia and I snickered mischievously. "We're not here to talk about me."

Okay, birdboy. Let's get down to business.

"So as you can see… I'm pregnant. Reaching 6 months. So I'll only have less than three months before a long leave. Are you willing to take me?"

"That's fine. I only need like a part time teacher. Since I just opened the place, there're still things to get down. Sponsorships, charities, food, insurance. I had to do it all and my hands are full if I also had to teach them full-time. I just need you to relief some of my classes when I'm not available."

I remembered the time I wanted to start my bakery business and it was tedious. But that was just a small home-based business and this orphanage is a huge foundation, so I understood that she had many things to do.

"When can I start?"

She looked at me hesitantly. Aww... How can you say no to that face? "Can you start now?"


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm never having ten kids," I groaned, plopping down the couch. I just reached home after taking care of two classes in the orphanage: the six years olds and the ten years olds. I was in charge of creativity class and reading class. And it was tiring, especially when you're shouting and trying not to get mad the whole time.

"What makes you think we're having ten kids?" Hassan quizzed, furrowing his eyebrows. The question mark on his face was adorable.

Oh, I haven't told him about my new job.

"I got a job," I said. "As a teacher."

"Why? I sent some money to your bank account already." He took a seat beside me, eating a Popsicle.

"Well thank you, sugar daddy," I sarcastically spat. I haven't touched any of his money. "But I want to work. And it's just a part-time and maybe temporary."

Then I asked him about his studies. He said that it was more advanced and difficult but nothing he can't do. But he really look struggling. I massaged his head, encouraging him that he could do it. Then I showed him my schedule in the orphanage for a month, which only a few classes. It also didn't disrupt my usual meetings and activities.

"Oh, I need to call Lee," I exclaimed, just remembering something. I needed to tell her about Oswald's little scheme. I grabbed my phone and dialed her new number. She picked the phone immediately after the first ring. "Oh, hey Lee, I…"

"The Penguin had sent Barbara, Tabitha and Selina to take Ed," she spilled urgently.

Yikes. I'm too late. "Yeah… I know it already."

"What?" she hissed. "You should have called me earlier. Not now."

"I just thought that they wouldn't make it, because there's Grundy bear. And Oswald wouldn't hurt Nygma."

"Well, they are settling it in the Narrows way. A fight in the ring, to take Ed. The fight will begin after sunset. It will get messy, Sarah. Grundy will do anything to save Ed."

I let out a sigh and told her that I will be there. With hesitation, I stared at my husband. He heard me, of course, even though not the entire conversation. I know he didn't like the idea of me going to the Narrows again, but I can't let Lee handling the situation there alone.

"I'll go with you," he bitterly said, standing up and offering his hand to me. "Come on."

* * *

We arrived a little late. The fight had started. I winced as the person on my left suddenly screeched, cheering for Grundy to take Tabitha's head off. Hating the noisiness of the place and the crowd, I forced myself amongst the people, pushing people begrudgingly away along my way.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and glanced at my husband. It was difficult to talk in these rackets. He pointed up and I looked to the direction of his fingers. Lee was there, watching the fight. We quickly pushed through the crowd and hurriedly hiked the steps towards her.

I called her name. She rushed towards me, huddling me to a corner, leaving my husband out of our conversation.

"Cherry's gonna sell out Ed to Penguin," was the first thing she whispered.

"Even if Grundy wins?" I incredulously asked. "I thought the Narrows have code. They don't sell people out."

"If Penguin offers you money, you take it."

"I can't fight…" I said, obviously gesturing to my belly. "But I have throwing knives," I smirked. Hassan is not going to like this...

"When the time comes," she said.

"When the time comes," I reassured.

* * *

It was shocking to know that Grundy was defeated by Tabitha. He must have recognized her or something. I nudged Lee, as the crowd got angry at the disappointing battle. They were furious that their favorite champion got beaten up. Clearly, Grundy had a fan club.

Barbara and Selina got into the ring. Barbara went to get Nygma, while Selina had a talk with Tabitha, who appeared to be trying to wake up the man that she had knocked out. The crowd became more rowdy as they tried to leave with Nygma. I guessed he must have a fan club as well for his little anti- Penguin performances.

Suddenly, there was a fire discharged from the stairs, capturing our attention to the new assailant. Everyone screamed in panic. Some of the people scampered out of the premise.

"In the name of Penguin, everybody _back the hell off_!" Firefly roared. I had completely forgotten about her. Now she won't hesitate to kill anyone.

"Did you know about this?" Lee harshly whispered to me.

"I-It slipped my mind," I laughed halfheartedly. "Sorry."

Lee stared at me in disbelief, upset at my carelessness.

"Boss gave you a deadline," Firefly reminded the three ladies Oswald had sent. "You missed it." She prepared her flamethrower gun, reloading it.

"So what? We got Ed," Barbara bickered, waving her gun casually. Nygma was still held in her grasp. "We are literally champions here."

The fire addict chortled. "What you are is four courses of barbecue. Crispy skin." Then she started firing her weapon randomly. She's playing with them, purposely not killing them on the spot. It was like playing with her food.

Nygma was calling on Grundy so that he woke up from the knockout. Gradually, he awakened and bellowed at Firefly, but once he saw the strong fire, he recoiled to the ground in fear.

"What's the matter, gruesome? Afraid of fire?" she taunted.

"Come on, Bridgit. Don't do this. You're from the Narrows," Selina attempted to stop her.

"Yeah. And I couldn't be happier to be out," she said as she walked down the steps.

Lee held my arm abruptly, breathing in my ear: "Distract her." Then she sneaked away, approaching the steps where Firefly was standing, leaving me with my mouth hung open. Okay, now how to distract the enemy?

"Penguin's right about this place. It's a sewer. Only way to kill the stink is to _burn_ it," Firefly continued.

"Hey!" I waved my arms high. Hassan was surprised at my action and tried to keep my arms down but I shoved him away. Firefly shifted her attention to me and I smiled cheekily. "Hi there. We've met this morning at Ice Lounge. Not sure if you remember me though. Firefly, right? Not really a suitable name. You know firefly is more of emitting light instead of heat and you're not that. At all," I prattled on random information that I got from my readings. "You shouldn't be called Firefly. Maybe Pyromaniac Girl or Dragon Girl or something else. Not Firefly, you don't even fly_. _But then again, I also suck at naming, which is why I gave my husband the job to name our child. Do you wanna hear some of the..."

"Enough with this idiocy!" she retorted, cutting me off. "Buying time is not going to stop me from cooking them!"

"Oh, I'm not going to stop you," I said defensively, laughing a little. "How could I? But maybe you should have been more cautious of your surroundings."

Just when she was about to turn around, Lee aimed a gun at her and pulled the trigger, shooting at her flamethrower backpack. It caused her to fly away like an inflating balloon. Well, at least she finally flew.

Hassan leaned over to me. "I don't like where this is going."

"It is what it is," I argued. "Yes, Oswald is going to be furious and he might find out that I assist in disrupting his plan. But I could handle that later. What most important is the present. If Lee needs my help, I'll always be there for her."

* * *

"Oh God. I'm so tired," I complained, leaning against the battleground. "I did my part well."

I suppressed a smile when Hassan scowl at me, making me poke a finger against his cheek at where his dimple should be. "There was a murder a few minutes ago," he reprimanded. Cherry was literally shot in the forehead by Barbara after Lee exposed her that she had snitched Nygma to Penguin. The people went heated when they know what Cherry had done, breaking the code of the Narrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Go call the cops," I said. "Make sure no one hears you. They don't like cops."

Once he walked away, I struggled to get into the boxing ring, asking Nygma for help. He helped me to my feet. "The cops coming here. Hassan is calling them," I tattled.

"Not so righteous anymore, are you? You know, you scared me, when you put that knife on my neck last time," Nygma said.

"You want a re-demonstration?"

He flashed me a glare at that and I laughed. Lee was examining Grundy since he had passed out for a few minutes.

"How you feeling, big fella?" she asked Grundy, moving her index finger left and right, checking his response.

"Grundy confused," he grumbled.

Aww. How can you not pity him? I'm bringing his favorite cakes tomorrow, I thought.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." She put her torchlight back into her doctor bag.

I wondered if she was confused of her own previous action or if she was just replying Grundy's response nonchalantly. She then halted when she eyed the crowd that was still standing around the ring, by the way. I averted my gaze from Lee. The people were looking at her with such admiration and respect. No more Cherry; they someone new to lead them. At that moment, I see hope for the Narrows as I gazed at Lee.

"What's with them?" she asked, placing a cold compress to Grundy's face, and grabbed his hand to the compress so that he held it himself.

"They're, uh… They're acknowledging their new leader," responded Nygma.

A smile reached my lips. Yes, a hope for the Narrows.

"Well, like I said, they love you," she said to Nygma, clearly misinterpreting the atmosphere.

"Uh, Lee, I'm supposed to be the stupid one. You heal their children. You stitch up their warriors. You've slain a fire-breathing monster, and you helped topple the queen. This is your turf now."

"No, no, no, no, no, I am not a leader."

"Okay, well, if you don't do it, somebody else will, probably worse that Cherry."

"You can do it, Lee. You are their best shot," I encouraged.

She appeared to be nervous and clueless on what to do. "Where do I start?" she asked.

"I don't know. Just make 'em happy, give 'em something to cheer for," Nygma answered.

Oh, I can't wait to hear what she's going to say, I smirked inwardly.

"Drinks on the house!" she announced, testing the water. And the crowd cheered merrily for their new queen.

I hooted as well, following the mood. I can't drink any of the beverages because of the alcohol content, but I was happy that they got free drinks. I noticed Hassan returned to the room with puzzlement on his face to the sudden cheery crowd.

I approached her closer and pecked her cheek. "Your highness," I joked. "I would love to celebrate this with you. But not tonight. I'm not kidding when I say I'm tired. My back is killing me. Tomorrow lunch? I'll bring food."

"Sure," she responded and kissed my cheek as well.

* * *

In the car, along the way home, the atmosphere was quite heavy. I could feel frustration radiating from Hassan.

"I can't believe we partake into something like that," my husband finally said after a few minutes of loud silence. "So many wrong things happened at once."

I looked out at the window, suppressing a sigh as I hear his complaints. Clearly, bringing him to the Narrows was a bad move. He sounded like me every time I got into something scandalous. I meant the two years ago me. Not now. Now it's you do what you had to do to survive. I have my own principles.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, gazing up at him. I genuinely felt guilty for involving him and for what I had done. "Hassan, you are a good man."

He had told me that he hated himself for doing unlawful things when he was infected with the Tetch Virus. He really did not like that side of him. The virus just forced him to prioritize in only one thing; and that is me. That his virus-infected self would do anything to ensure my safety, to ensure that I will only be by his side. And that was the reason why he distanced himself from me for weeks, trying to understand himself and what he wants.

"You're a good man," I repeated.

However with that attitude, it is difficult to survive alone. There had to be a few altruistic qualities that he had to give up. Or I had to take care of him the whole time; sheltering him from the more evil people. I'm willing to do anything to protect my child and my husband.

* * *

I had been spending the next two days in assisting the teachers to train the children in the orphanage in a singing performance. Making the costumes and props were my favorite. I am going to make them the cutest children ever. I also had found that Oswald had been visiting the orphanage frequently, but not for Sofia. It was for a little boy named Martin.

Martin is an intelligent boy. But some of the kids like to bully him because he is mute. When I first met him, I wondered why he has a notebook as a necklace but I never ask. Then yesterday he had a question for me, written in his pad: _Are you friends with Oswald?_

He asked that question yesterday after Oswald stormed out of the orphanage in irritation. Oswald was angry that he had found out about what happened in the Narrows from Firefly. I told him that what Nygma did was just some harmless performance. There was no need to kill him for that and Firefly looked like she was trying to burn the place down with me in it. Then I pinched his cheek, telling him don't be a grumpy penguin. He swatted my hand away and strutted out of the orphanage.

Martin saw all that and asked me the question. My reply was "no, not yet and I'm not sure if I want to be his friend." Then I asked his back with the same question and he responded by shaking his head left to right slowly. I was curious whether he want to be Oswald's friend. Before I get to ask the question, he left me, walking back to his group of classmates.

"You're not coming to the fundraiser tonight, right, Sarah?" Olivia, one of the teachers, questioned.

"Oh, my date is cancelled tonight. Hubby is going to spend the night in class again. I already told Sofia that I'll be here this evening," I smiled, taking the costumes that I had to adjust last minute to a changing room. They held the benefit at Falcone Manor, so we had to decorate the living room, hallways and dining room. One guest room was used for the children to wear their costumes when they arrive later.

While I was toddling in the hallways, I met Oswald and his assistant, Mr. Penn. "Morning," I addressed coolly. "Helping with some decos?" It was obvious that the answer is no, but I was just teasing him.

"Maybe your head would be a nice ornament for the living room. I was thinking dining room at first, but then I wouldn't want any of the guest to lose their appetite after seeing your face," he replied with the same tone as mine.

Okay, that's harsh, I thought. I narrowed my eyes at him and was about to say something, when Mr. Penn cut me off to it.

"Mr. Cobblepot. We have some urgent issue to be done," he reminded.

I pushed my lips together when I heard that. "You're not coming for the fundraiser tonight?"

"No," Oswald said. There was something else in that answer. "Busy, busy." Then, Mr. Penn and him walked away, leaving me wondering what Oswald had in mind.

* * *

At around 5, the guest has already arrived. I was in the changing room with the kids and other teachers. We dolled everyone up. Martin hasn't arrived yet. One of teachers told me that he'll come with Oswald. That kid spent too much time with him and Oswald is not a good influence for him.

I had changed into a lavender dress with dark purple hijab that I brought to the manor. The place was beautifully decorated and the children are ready except for Martin, of course. Where is he? I thought. The dinner will start in about ten minutes and I need to get him ready.

"Let's bring the kids to the dining room first. We'll spruce Martin up later when he arrives," Olivia said and I nodded. Suddenly the door was kicked opened with a loud bang, causing the children to scream in alarm.

Two waiters for the dinner stood before us with firearms. The teachers and I gathered up the children, pushing them behind us. Seriously? A hijack in this fundraiser? We had spent so much time to practice with the children and the children were looking forward to make the performance. And these two creeps dared to disrupt the wish of these children?

I fisted my hand as I thought of ways to outdo them, but there were too many disadvantages. One, dudes had guns; two, I don't have any weapons on me; three, there're too many hostages; and four, I'm nearly seven months pregnant. The criminals ushered us roughly to the kitchen and locked us there.

I guess we were safe. But Martin is probably outside with the guests. The teachers hushed the children, consoling them as some began to cry. Quickly, I pulled out my phone and called Bullock. I cursed when he didn't answer it, so I called Jim.

"Sarah, it's not the right ti..."

"We're kidnapped," I hissed. "There are children here and I'm not sure if they going to let us live or not."

"I'm in the middle of something here. Where are you?" He sounded like he was struggling with something.

"Falcone Manor. There is a fundraiser."

I heard a groan from the other line so I called his name again. "Well, looks like you don't have to wait long. Because I'm here as well. It was Pyg. And I gonna take him down first. I'm locked up in a room with Harper. She's injured. Is anyone harmed at your side?"

"No. We're fine. We're in the kitchen by the way. So hurry up." Then I hung up the phone and turned to the group. "Don't worry guys. Help is coming."

* * *

The children and teachers were questioned for the statements on what happened from the officers, while I had a conversation with Jim after he put Pyg into the patrol car.

"You okay?" I asked, when I noticed he was wincing while flexing his shoulders.

"Yeah," he curtly replied. "Didn't know you're a teacher at the orphanage."

"Part-time."

The press had gathered outside the police line, shouting for Jim's attention. What I was surprised at was they were calling him 'Captain Gordon' instead of 'Detective Gordon.' I was busy with the fundraiser that I didn't even see the news and nobody told me about this.

"You're captain?" I blurted with wide eyes.

"Just yesterday."

I looked at the ground as there was another person that concerned me. His fully bearded face appeared in my mind.

"I know you're worried about Harvey," he stated. "So am I."

"How is he? He didn't answer my call."

"Angry. Betrayed."

He raked his fingers into his hair in desolation. Life goes on, I reminded in my mind. I patted him in the upper arm. "Perhaps this is for the better. You have kept your promise. You arrested Pyg, _without _Oswald's assistance."


	8. Chapter 8

**I really miss writing Sarah's active fighting moments. To be honest, when I planned her to get pregnant, I was contemplating of making her experience a miscarriage but I changed my mind. I'll just wait until the baby pop out.** **Writing her getting rape was hard enough. **

* * *

I leaned forward to Nygma. "You like Lee," I pointed out. As soon as he heard that, he coughed onto the chicken curry that I brought. His reaction just confirmed my suspicions so I burst into fits of giggles.

He wiped his mouth and slammed the napkin down. "I'm most certainly not," he defended, sitting up straight.

A tiny breath escaped my lips in a disbelieving manner. "Oh, come on. I have spent time with you long enough to know. The way you look at Lee is the same as the way you look at your other ex-lovers, excluding me of course, since you never loved me."

He blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to regain his composure. "It's not."

"I like the current you, Nygma. You were just like you were before." I reclined backwards, slouching down on my seat. "Ain't that right, mate?" I slapped Grundy's back not so gently, who was not affected by my assault. I wiggled my palm in pain. He was sitting next to me, inhaling three chicken drumsticks and I watched in amazement. I rested my chin against my palm as I continued watching Grundy.

"Does your husband know you're here?" Nygma said, obviously trying to change the topic.

Without removing my eyes from Grundy, I answered Nygma's question. "You know the answer to that but I'm gonna answer it anyway. No, he doesn't know. And he's busy with his finals so I don't wanna worry him. He doesn't even know that four nights ago I was held in captive by Pyg. He didn't understand that danger is all around, whether it's in our apartment, the Narrows, the GCPD, the toilet, hospitals… he just don't get it."

"It was reassuring, you know. That you're here. Lee is always happy every time you dropped by."

My lips stretched into a mischievous smile. "See? You like her. That's another proof." He was about to argue with what I said but I hushed him up until he gave up.

I looked at Grundy's plate and noticed that his bowl is nearly empty, so I scooped some more chicken for him. I nudged him.

"Hey, buddy. How about a promise?" I suggested and Grundy stared at me, munching on the piece of chicken. "In about three months, let's have a spar. Okay? A fight. But... don't tear off my arms."

* * *

Nygma looked to be in distraught when he exited the toilet. He didn't even see me standing by the wall, waiting for my turn to use the washroom, and almost ran into me.

"Whoa there," I exclaimed, pressing my hand to his chest before he could knock me over. "You okay?" He seemed angry and scared. A bad feeling crept into my stomach. "Nygma?" I called him, when he didn't reply.

"Yeah. I'm fine. S'up?"

I was not convinced on his response because he clearly was not all right.

"Talk to me," I encouraged. His reactions were the same as when he got those headaches that I recalled when we were together. I had learnt that he must have other egos. I just wasn't sure how many egos he had inside that body of his.

"The flush is not working," he said. "You can't go inside."

Oh.

Ew.

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up," I grimaced, raising my palm up to regain myself from vomiting. "I'll go now and relieve myself at my home. You sure you're okay?"

"Peachy."

* * *

_Carmine Falcone had passed away_.

Shot out cold. A devastating news that shook Gotham City. While his daughter got shot as well, she survived and had to stay in the hospital for a while. Here I am, visiting her with the other teachers from the orphanage. I expressed my condolences of what had happened yesterday. Her father was the only person that she has after her brother died.

"Do you have any clue who arranges the shootings?" I asked. Olivia was taken aback by my question and nudged me immediately. Sofia is a Falcone. I'm sure she understood my concern and I'm sure she was looking for the attackers.

Her flawless face contorted into a depressed face. Then she asked the other teachers to leave us. She changed her demeanor once we were alone. I couldn't help but putting my guards up.

"I've been watching you. You're not on Oswald's side, but you're also not against him," she said. I tried not to show any response to her statements. "The rumors on whom behind the shooting were true," she added. I had heard of the rumors; that it was Oswald who sent those men to attack them. But what I really want to know is the _reason_ why Oswald suddenly attacked the Falcones. I thought him and Sofia were close friends.

"You're gonna need more than that," I said, subtly trying to get some information from her.

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't believe in anyone." I studied her for a while. "Captain James Gordon's outside. Wanting to visit you but you refuse to see him. What is your relationship?"

The muscles in her jaw clenched. "Captain Gordon failed to protect my father and I. He should have prevented the murder of my father!"

She wasn't answering the question, I thought.

"Again, I would like to offer my condolences and I wish you fast recovery, Sofia. I have to go soon," I bowed my head in respect and exited the room.

I should have known when I worked in her orphanage but she seemed so carefree and kind. She loves the children. And the children love her. That was how I see it.

Once I was out, I saw her bodyguards entered the room. I walked to my colleagues, telling them that I'm ready to go. Olivia suggested that we should go have lunch together but I politely refused, lying that I had some prior meeting with a friend.

I entered my car and fished out my phone from my bag, immediately dialing Jim's cellphone number. He must have gone to the precinct already.

"Yep," he answered the phone after a few rings.

"Tell me. What have you done?" I probed.

A few minutes ago, before my colleagues and I entered Sofia's hospital room, we witnessed Jim cold conversation with her bodyguards, saying that he would like to see Sofia. The moment when he mentioned her first name instead of Ms. Falcone, I knew there was something between them, if not friends, it must be something more: lovers or they might have made a deal of some sort.

And that was the reason why I questioned her regarding their relationship. If they were just friends, then Sofia would have admitted it. Yet, she avoided the question and made me suspicious of their relationship. Unless they were hiding something. Unless the attack was the result of their relationship. If the rumors were true, that Oswald orchestrated the firings, then he must have been enraged with their secret relationship.

"Are you in a pickle? Do you need any help?" I offered. Bullock was given a leave so Jim is basically alone. I only heard silence from the other line and gritted my teeth in annoyance. "Jim. A very important figure to Gotham has died. This is not a 'I-can-do-it-on-my-own' kind of thing. This issue could be bigger than it is now."

"Everything is under control," he finally answered.

"Oh really?" I huffed.

"Yes, now can I hung up the phone? Because I'm busy."

I tsked and angrily snapped my phone close.

* * *

I dropped by my apartment building since I got nothing to do and I missed my house. I was actually hoping to stay here instead of in Hassan's penthouse. My nose was not acting up again so I thought that maybe I should continue my pastry selling.

"Lookin' healthy, Girl."

I turned to my landlady who was wiping my coffee table. I didn't know she was here. My eyebrows pressed together as I saw what she was doing.

"Mrs. Weller, how's things?" I said, walking to her and took the cleaning towel from her. "I told you that you don't have to clean my apartment. Just leave it be."

"In case someone else offers to pay more, I need to keep the place clean for new tenants," she grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. I miss you too, Mrs. Weller."

I suppressed a laugh as I heard her scoff. She snatched back the towel from my hand and continued on wiping.

"How's the nugget?" she asked.

"Well and kickin'."

We spend the day together catching up with each other and it made me feel good. It feels normal. No quirky criminals, no bombs, no accidents, no secret society, no evil.

See, there are little things that can make Gotham like an ordinary city.

* * *

The news was all about the GCPD's confrontation on many gangs in Gotham. It seemed that Jim did get everything under control. I bet the holding cell is full at the moment. The wake for Carmine Falcone was done this morning and I had gone to give my respects.

There was one thing that bothered me during the wake. It was the hatred look that Oswald kept on giving to Sofia. Jim had gone bringing her with him, which made Oswald even angrier. Before I get the chance to talk to him, he had stormed out of the church, along with his men. Although I didn't know the whole story, but I feel like this won't end well.

I shook my head and focused on mixing the batter. I had reopened my business with Hassan's displeasure and baked some pastries with Mrs. Wellers yesterday. I have no schedule in the orphanage today which is why I'm in my apartment. So far only my neighbors heard of the reopening and they had come by to buy some bread.

I heard my door was being unlocked and opened. Either it's dear hubby or Mrs. Weller.

"Assalamualaikum," a familiar masculine voice spoken. It's dear hubby!

I walked out from the kitchen to see him. "Waalaikumsalam. How's class?"

"It was alright. What do you want to have today?" He kissed my cheek and entered the kitchen. I followed him from behind.

"I'll eat whatever you cook," I genuinely said, continue mixing my batter.

He made a salute and opened my fridge, rummaging the ingredients inside. I set my batter to aside, and lightly skipping to my radio. I skimmed through my radio cassettes collection and picked one. Already humming to the music of the song, I put the cassette into the radio and pressed the play button. Then I danced my way to the kitchen, with Hassan laughed at my antics. Then he held a carrot like a microphone, preparing to sing and passed me another carrot. We might actually spend the night singing instead of finishing our cooking and baking.

_Listen baby, ain't no mountain high_

_Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby_

_If you need me call me no matter where you are_

_No matter how far _

_Don't worry baby_

_Just call my name I'll be there in a hurry_

_You don't have to worry_

* * *

I narrowed my eyes at the captain of Gothsm Central.

"That doesn't make any sense to me, Jim," I baffled. I had just found out that Oswald was arrested yesterday for the murder of Martin. "Oswald loves that boy. Did you found the body? And I can't believe that you're taking Zsasz's vouch on this."

"He is finally locked up again. Isn't it what the people of Gotham would want? Isn't that what you would want?" he sharply countered.

I couldn't deny that I would like all the criminals to be arrested. And I felt horrible for what happened to Martin, if he was really dead. "All right. All right. It's just that this smells fishy." I studied Jim for a while. He was reading a case file on his table. I had heard rumors that Bullock had resigned and I can't seem to find him after our little disagreement at the Narrows. He didn't even answer all my calls.

"What?" Jim grunted, raising his right eyebrow. I didn't make a move to exit his office.

I placed my left elbow on the table, resting my chin on top of my palm. "It's just you look so attractive when you're focused on the job," I monotoned.

What I had said earned me a pair of stink eyes from him. "Spit it out. What do you want?"

"I can't contact Bullock. He's avoiding me. He's avoiding _you_. You have to find him, since _you_ steal his job."

"That's not all, is it?"

Damn you, Detective Gordon, my inner self complained.

I fiddled with my headscarf and gave him a pointed look. "Is… Sofia a dangerous person? I need to know, because if she is, I'll resign from the orphanage."

I hoped Jim will be honest with his answer. Because I did not know Sofia that well and it scared me. Before she seemed so warm but now she looked malicious to me. I would rather live in the Narrows than working with her, if she's dangerous.

"I would suggest you to resign immediately," he replied. That is all I need to know.

"Well then. Good to know."

With that, I left Jim's office and the precinct with determination to quit my job. The sky was ominous as usual. Sometimes I thought to myself, that even the sun refused to shine its lights to Gotham, knowing its sinister profile. A sigh escaped my lips as I entered my car and drove to Falcone Home and School for Orphans.

* * *

I was relieved when I noticed Sofia's car parked outside of the orphanage. At least I didn't have to look for her. Dear God, I hope there won't be anything wrong when I resigned. When I was inside the place, I could see children playing at the playground and waved at them. There was usually one kid standing alone, watching other kids play. But he's not there anymore.

I bit back my tears and continued strutting along the hallway towards the main office. The presence of two bodyguards told me that she was inside her office.

"Hi, I'm here to see…"

"She had been expecting you," one of the guards interrupted. Shivers ran down my spine when he said that. Sofia was expecting me?

I forced a bright smile on my face and thanked the guards for letting me in. Walking inside, I saw Sofia in her usual seat, writing down something.

"Good morning, Sofia," I cheerfully greeted, trying to act natural.

"Ah, Sarah. Just the person I'm looking for," she casually conversed, placing her pen down and shutting the book close.

I stood in front of the table. "Yeah... Your guard said that you were expecting me?"

"Yes. But let me hear why are you coming here today? According to the schedules, you have classes tomorrow at 2pm onwards, not today."

"Apologies in advance for the sudden announcement. But I would like to resign my position from your orphanage for maternity reasons," I said, after taking a deep breath.

Then she burst into fits of giggles and she looked at me like I'm a foolish person. Her giggles did not sound melodious anymore. They sounded eerie and they irked me.

"I don't see anything funny about resignation, Sofia," I deadpanned.

"It is when you're _lying_." She stood up with a gun in her hand. I cursed in my head and then, I prayed for the safety of my life and my baby's. "You were just from the GCPD, meeting the captain."

I watched her and the gun with widened eyes. "I don't know anything. Jim told me nothing. I have an unborn baby to take care of," I pleaded strongly, clenching my fist. "The only thing I have is speculations. Just let me go_._"

She pinned me with her eyes for a while, weighing my appeals.

"It's obvious that you're rebuilding the Falcone Empire. Of course, I want out. I don't want any trouble. _Please_," I tried to plea again, approaching slowly towards her.

Finally, she placed her gun on her table. "Very well. You can quit. But if I hear _anything_… you try to go against me, whether it's convincing Jim that Oswald is innocent or trying to help Oswald escaped prison, I will not hesitate to shoot you and your husband."

My body almost reacted to what she said. I almost grabbed the pen she just used a few minutes ago and plunged it to her eyes, but I didn't.

"Thank you," I grimly said and quickly exited the place.

* * *

_A few days later_

I left my things at Gate Street and requested Rue to distribute the food to the homeless people. Nygma had called me. He had informed me that there was an attempt murder on Lee. As fast as I can (and as careful as I can) I paced to my car and drove to the Narrows at her territory.

I literally slammed the door opened, looking around for Lee in panic. Previously there was a boxing ring at the area but ever since Lee was in charge, she threw it away and made a court-slash-counselling space for her to consult with her people. I saw Lee was sitting on one of the chairs, with a glass of maybe Bourbon. Nygma stood before her with hands on his waist, looking like he was trying to talk Lee into something.

"You called her?" Lee snapped to Nygma. I hurriedly walked to Lee and checked for any signs of injuries on her.

"She deserves to know," Nygma answered. "Or she'll have my head for not telling her."

"Word," I agreed.

"You don't have to come by to check on me. If someone really wanted to target me, going to see me is probably the last thing you should do," she quipped. "You have to care of yourself for the baby."

"Can I just give my input that I still find it very hard to believe that you're pregnant," Nygma quickly said, receiving a frown from me.

I shifted my gaze back to Lee. "So what are you gonna do? Because I could see that you didn't like Nygma's plan, whatever it is."

"I honestly don't know. Just keep on doing my job, I guess."

"Make sure Grundy is by your side, always. Just in case," I begged her.

"Okay. I'll be more careful. Come on, let's go to the clinic. Let me check on your condition." She linked her arm with mine and led me to the stairways. I quickly waved Nygma goodbye before we disappeared in the corridor.


	9. Chapter 9

I ended up spending time with Lee and had late lunch here. They were holding a gathering, because Lee had survived the explosions this morning. And many people came; it was like the people worship her. The crowd was rooting for her.

When Nygma went up stage, the applause became brasher and rowdier. He theatrically walked to the center of the stage. "Thank you for waiting!" he stated, raising his palm up high to greet the audience. "It's worth it. You'll see."

I smirked as I watched his stagey acts. He clearly loves this. Everyone loves him. Everyone was listening to him. "Thank you for letting him do that," I whispered to Lee, who was standing beside me.

"The least I could give him instead of letting him do crazy stuffs," she responded. "I can't deny that his little performance helped me get some loyal people."

"Believe in her passion and your champion she'll be," Nygma continued. Then he altered his voice; deeper and louder this time. "Bombs can't stop her! Nor bullets, too! 'Cause she's here to speak out and fight for you!"

"Yeah!" the crowd hollered. This is a thousand times better than when Nygma acted as Oswald.

"Ready to battle?"

"Yeah!"

"Ready to rock?"

"Yeah!"

"People of the Narrows, here's The Doc!" he introduced. I bumped my shoulder to hers because it was time for her to go down the stairs and show up on stage.

As she descended, people kept on cheering for her and I couldn't be more proud. But I still had to be alert because she might be the target for the explosion and Grundy suddenly missing without asking permission from Nygma, which is very weird. We need the big fella at the moment. I looked down and scanned the crowd meticulously searching for any suspicious person.

"This morning someone tried to kill me," Lee announced after the cheers faded out. "Maybe it was someone from the outside. Maybe it was one of you."

In the crowd, I noticed a man that I should avoided because of Sofia's threat. He appeared to be in surprised to see Lee. Why not? It has been months. She had told him in a letter that she won't be coming back to Gotham. But here she is. I decided to go down using a different staircase to approach him.

"You know what, I don't know and _I_ _don't care_." I listened to what Lee was saying as I stepping closer to Jim. "But what I do know… is that _someone_ did not like what I was saying."

I poked Jim at his upper arm once I stood by his side. He was about to say something but I interrupted him with a finger against my lips and then pointed to Lee, silently asking for him to listen what she's going to say.

"Now, why would the idea of a united Narrows scare people? I'll tell you why! Because a united Narrows is a _strong_ Narrows," she stated. Her voice laced with devotion. "And guess what, they should be scared."

I felt a presence behind us and turned around.

"Magnificent, isn't she?" Nygma whispered to Jim. Jim got surprised and turned to look at the source of the voice, which was too close for comfort. I had no idea why but he seemed confident facing Jim. "It's been forever, right?"

Jim pinned him with his hard stare and threatened that he could arrest Nygma now. Though I think that won't be a good idea since Nygma has a fanclub and Jim is outnumbered. Plus, the Narrows hated the police.

"Oh, come on, Jim, don't be grumpy," the taller man sweet-talked. "Your ex has my full support." I couldn't hide a smile at what he said and I got the feeling that he noticed my playful smile but tried to ignore it. "She's really gonna change things around here."

"You," Jim suddenly snapped to me. I cocked my head to the side as to why he got mad at me abruptly. "You never tell me about Lee's return to Gotham." I was about to give my reply to that, saying that it is not my place to tell him the whereabouts of Lee, but he cut me off by talking to Nygma. "Someone hired Griffin Krank to kill her this morning. You really think they won't do it again?"

"Krank?" Nygma and I chorused.

I let my mind pondered. I have met his son, Cosmos Krank; quite a decent young man. They have a cool toy shop in the Narrows called Krank Toys and Models. I heard that the older Krank made his own toys and made modifications to some toys as weapons. I know because I had been there. I was actually looking for some toys for my baby, but I was shock when the panda stuffed toy that I held could puke very dangerous acid from its mouth so I placed the toy back carefully on the shelf and just bought a regular gecko plastic toy to scare Hassan.

"A toymaker, but also an assassin," Jim informed. That's not good. But Nygma laughed like it was funny.

"That is so Gotham," he chirped.

I almost applaud for his brilliant act for trying to hide his worry for Lee's safety with a cheerful performance. We continued on listening to Lee's powerful speech. Now that Jim is investigating the attacker of Lee, I could worry less now because I know Jim will find him.

* * *

"Are you okay?" I asked Nygma. Apparently they have found Griffin Krank and he died after Jim shot him multiple times. Nygma looked scared and shock because he had faced Krank unarmed. I rubbed his back up and down in comforting manner.

"Yeah. Good thing Jim's here," he curtly replied.

Griffin Krank was not fond of Lee's new rules to change the Narrows into a better place, which was the reason why he wanted to kill her. His son will be upset about this, but I cannot deny that I was relief that he was gone because at least Lee is safe. No more people trying to murder her.

"Don't you think this is something to celebrate?" I suddenly suggested. "You indirectly helped Jim and Lee is safe."

But Nygma seemed to be bothered with something. I slapped his upper arm not so gently to get his attention and he yelled in pain.

Weak, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Fine, no celebration. I'm going home, since Lee's safe and all. You take care of her, okay? Don't let anyone hurt her," I said.

There was something in his eyes when he looked at me. "Don't worry. I will protect her."

It was a reassurance. And it felt that way.

"Thank you," I smiled and then walked away.

* * *

_7 weeks later_

"You and your baby are in good health. Things will turn out good," my gynecologist, Dr. Kimura said, smiling warmly at me. "I'll top up your medicine. Just wait up by the pharmacy until your name is being called."

"Thank you, Dr. Kimura," I cheekily expressed, as Hassan helped me get off the chair. Not that I need any, but it was like his nature to suddenly appear beside me and helped with anything I do. It was really a bless to have such husband. "I listened to your advice on making simple mochi dessert. Children loves them. Sweet and chewy. I guess you should get some commission for that?"

The beautiful middle-aged woman laughed. "Oh, I merely just give you ideas. But I'm glad it turned out well."

Hassan and I walked out of the room and waited at the lobby for my medications. I looked at our hands entwined together. "What should we do after this?" I asked my husband. "You know, I have never seen you do paperwork or legal stuffs about your business operations. You never even bring me to your office," I wondered.

"That's because I want to focus on my studies and you. I have a few trusted employees. It's not Wayne Enterprise. Just two regular restaurants," he shrugged. But I was still worried about what his staffs would do behind his back. "They gave me updates every two days. And I have some 'spies' to check up on things."

Not bad, I thought, pushing my lips together.

"Two regular three-star restaurants, I must say."

"The restaurants are fine, Sarah. Why the sudden interest?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you finally taking action to take all my money?" he joked, giving me a mock suspicious face.

I responded to the joke by removing my hand from his and placed it on his chest, leaning closer, flashing a seducing smile. "Well, I think the employees should know who's the wife of their boss," I sensually said but then I spluttered a laugh because I found the situation to be very stupid.

"The doctor expected that you'll be due in two months," he gleefully said, placing his hand on my belly. "I can't wait."

"Can't wait for what? A crying baby and less sleep?" I said.

"The important thing is that we stick together!" he mimicked a certain toy space ranger. I have to say he sounded similar and I burst into fits of giggle at that.

"We should watch Toy Story again with the baby. I'm sure the baby will like Woody."

"Nah… Buzz is better."

"Oh, we're not going to spend time arguing who is better, are we?"

"Why? You think you're gonna lose?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms in front of me. Oh, he started it and I'm going to win. Bring it on, hubby.

* * *

"Morning," I piped. "Brought some more stuffs for the clinic." I placed two bags of medical supplies on the table. Lee was looking at me in disapproval. We had this talk before; that I shouldn't go to the Narrows again to help her since I'm in my 34th week. "I went to my doctor two days ago with Hassan. Baby and I are healthy. She said to keep doing what I have been doing, so I'm keeping my normal schedule which involves my visit to your territory, _Your Majesty._"

"You know that the Narrows is not a good environment," she argued. "You might get affected with something."

"You need meds. And you need assistance for your clinic."

"The clinic is fine. I'm busier as a leader, rather than a doctor."

"What about the meds and supplies?"

She took a long breath and gave a deep thought about it. I know she is low in clinical supplies, since it is still difficult to increase income in the Narrows. "I'll send someone to get them. You don't have to come here," she softly pleaded. "You are given a chance to have a normal life. You have a perfect husband and a baby coming very soon. Take that. Hassan was worried about you."

So Hassan must have told her something.

"You bought more weapons in the past few months. Different types of knives. And you're taking lessons from Mrs. Weller on how to use firearms."

"Protection purposes," I replied curtly.

"It looks like your preparing for a war," she exclaimed in frustration. "You missed the thrills, aren't you?"

I didn't answer the question because we both know what the answer to that. I just can't stay away from trouble. Ever since going around with Jim and Bullock as well as making acquaintance with a few criminals, I found joy in it. Beating up criminals, catching them, making deals with them to catch other criminals. Those little adventures where I always escaped deaths… excite me. Now that I'm pregnant, I had to stray away from that, so I directed myself to training and preparing, of course my full focus is the baby.

"Hey," Lee called. She was in a closer distance than a few minutes ago. She reached for my hand and looked directly into my eyes. "I just hope you put your baby's safety first."

"_I am_. My child will have a good life," I answered with determination. I will do anything for my baby.

* * *

Swoosh.

I turned around quickly as I felt like someone just dashed pass behind me. I was at Gotham University, walking towards the campus library to see Hassan. Sometimes we hang out at the library. He focused on his studies while I read some novels and history books. I didn't mind, since I get to smell the scent of paper. Glancing at the building on my right, I read the name of the building.

_Rossum Computer Sciences Building_

With curiosity, I stepped into the building. There weren't anyone since it was nighttime. Then I heard something. It sounded like a hiss. It was quite subtle but the echo in the hallway made me heard the sound. Maybe it was students for studied late in the computer lab, I thought.

I heard some footsteps and indistinct chatters from the other side of the hallway so I quickly hid beside a vending machine. Why am I hiding? It's not like I was doing something bad. I shook my head and attempted to walk out when a figure bumped into me. Quickly, I grabbed the clothes of the person in alarm.

The person was a man. It was weird because he was wearing sunglasses in this dark place and at night. He has a towering figure and strong physique. He has a red scarf wrapped around his neck, covering his mouth. It appeared to me that he was trying to hide as well, but didn't expect that there was another person hiding beside a vending machine. The people who were at the other side of the hallway sounded like security guards, listening by their nature of conversations.

I was about to call for them when the mysterious man covered my mouth and words formed on his forehead.

_Don't say a word_.

I was in disbelief. How can that happen? Each word even has different font styles.

_I won't hurt you._

_And your baby._

When I read that, I slowly let my fist loosened on his clothes. Then he let go of my mouth. The guards were approaching the vending machine. We are going to get caught. No. He's going to get caught.

"Trust me," I mouthed, staring at his shades. I wasn't sure what he thought about that so I moved slowly away from him and took out my wallet. On purpose, I let my coins fell on the floor and walked out from the side of the vending machine. "Oh dear," I sighed loudly.

"Who's there?" one of the guards shouted. Flashlights were shining at my face, making me winced at the sudden brightness. They hurried their steps towards me. "Ma'am. You shouldn't be here. You need to have permission to enter the building at night."

The guards stopped me from crouching down to pick the coins and helped me picking them up.

"My apologies. I suddenly feel very thirsty and would like to buy a bottle of water from the vending machine," I blurted. Acting like this took no effort for me now, especially when I'm pregnant. People always get soft on pregnant woman. "My husband studied in the library. I'm on my way to see him."

"You don't have any more change? These aren't enough," the guard with a goatie said. Then he took out some coins from his pockets and inserted them into the machine. He returned my unused coins and a bottle of water.

"Thank you. Both of you are kind," I sweetly hummed. I glanced back at the mysterious man but he was gone already. Glad I could be of help.

* * *

_Hello, hello, remember me?_

_I'm everything you can't control_

_Somewhere beyond the pain_

_There must be a way to believe_

_We can break through_

That should be enough.

I placed the dumbbell from my left hand and then continued lifting the dumbbell strapped on my right arm. I always focused on training my right side on the body since daily I used them less.

_But every hour slipping by_

_Screams that I have failed you _

_Hello, hello, remember me?_

_I'm everything you can't control_

_Somewhere beyond the pain_

_There must be a way to believe_

Then I say my phone pinged and vibrated on the coffee table. I took off the strap on my right arm and walked to my phone. GCPD, huh?

"Hello," I answered the call.

"Sarah? It's Harper."

"Oh. Hi, Detective Harper. What's up?"

"Ivy told me that your vegan tarts are the best. Can I order some? No. Can I just buy all of them? The boys want some, too. Can you believe it? The great Ivy loves your food. Can you send them to the precinct now?"

By now, I looked like a fish, opening and closing my mouth because no words could be uttered to comprehend the situation. I cannot even think of anything because I was too dumbfounded.

"Sarah, we would really love some snacks now," Detective Harper pressed.

"You... are at the right time because I just finished made a bunch of them an hour ago," I awkwardly laughed. "Um… Is Ivy there? At the precinct? What happened?"

"She came by and wanted to look around the precinct. She is the best. She's talking with Lucius right now."

"She is the sweetest," I agreed, even though I still feel weird of what actually happened. "She taught me how to take care of my plants."

Then, Detective Harper just awed. I almost dropped the cellphone in my hand.

"Well then, I better hurry prepare the tarts for you guys. Bye." I snapped the phone shut and grimaced. What in the world happened?


	10. Chapter 10

"Le vegan tarts are here!" I announced, making a loud entrance at the GCPD.

Detective Harper and Alvarez as well as the other officers were gathered around talking seriously among themselves. Most of them seemed heated. Must be a critical issue, I thought. They didn't even hear me coming.

"Ivy's favorite vegan tarts are here!" I loudly said again. I got their attention once I mentioned Ivy's name.

With intense facial expression, Detective Harper approached me. "We got a problem," she gritted. The way she talked made me anxious. Nothing bad had happened to Ivy right?

"What happened? Is Ivy alright?" I asked in worry.

"It's about Captain Gordon. Him and Selina Kyle are at the forensic lab." She rested a hand on her hips and nodded towards the forensic lab with her head. "Cap said Ivy is a psycho. But she's the coolest."

There came the strangest thing again. I tried to compose myself at what I had just witnessed. But I played along. "What? No. Why would Jim said that?" I acted puzzled while still trying to figure out what is happening.

"Yeah. That's what we've been talking about. Ivy is awesome and the best," Alvarez pointed out.

"And she's the prettiest," I added. That comment is genuine. I heard a few officers agreed at what I said. "Where is she by the way? I was hoping to give her some of the tarts."

"She went out with Lucius."

"Aw… Lucky him," I said. "So what are we going to do with Jim? He said bad things about Ivy. We can't let him get away." Thank you for Bullock's teaching all these times; acting is one of my forte.

"We're gonna confront him and put him in the cell," Detective Harper sternly said. Wow, I thought, Ivy over Jim?

She turned and walked towards the lab with a few other officers. I decided to join them because there are so many question unanswered in my head. The fact that the whole precinct became fanatics of Ivy just blew my mind.

Once we arrived in the lab, Jim and Selina looked like they were about to leave the room. "Hey, Cap, the boys and I were talking, and we didn't really like the way that you were talking about Ivy," Detective Harper rebuked.

This situation is still absurd to me.

"Look, I think you misinterpreted what I was saying," Jim defended with an obviously fake smile on his face. Then, Detective Harper reminded him what he had said about Ivy, calling her a psycho. "That's a term of endearment. Like how Sarah got her nickname Muffinhead." He tried to reason but he's failing. I mean at least Muffinhead sounds cute, psycho is not cute. "I love Ivy, I think she's great."

"What about you?" the female detective asked Selina. "Do you love Ivy?"

The young teen scoffed at the question, like thinking that the question shouldn't be asked to her. "Yeah, I love Ivy," she expressed, but anyone could tell that she's lying.

"How much?"

"I love Ivy so much that I wish I could be her."

I massaged the bridge of my nose. They are not going to convince them if they keep on acting like that. I pretended to fix my headscarf to cover my face from the officers on both sides of me and making face at them to stop the act now and just run.

"Run," Jim quietly said to Selina. Selina immediately dashed to the other door.

Then I moved aside quickly to protect my unborn baby when Jim used a fire extinguisher and spewed it towards the cops. Then he managed to run out, calling Selina's name.

"We missed them!" fumed Detective Harper.

"My guess is they are going where Ivy and Lucius are going. You guys know where they headed?" I asked. They looked at each other with clueless expression. "Well, I guess we're stuck."

* * *

"Yo. What the Hell is going one? Why are your men and woman raving about Ivy?" I probed. I walked out of the GCPD building and once I was in my car, I called Jim immediately.

"They're under hypnosis by Ivy. She used some sort of perfume that she made using plants. Harper and the others will return back as normal once the drug fades out."

Why would Ivy do that? Why would she need Lucius for?

"You're going to her, right? Where?"

"There's a place owned by Wayne Enterprises in Kane Park."

"What did Ivy do?"

"She killed people."

Why? But I could not ask him that because I am sure he didn't have the answer as well. I bumped my forehead against the steering wheel gently. Is this what she had been doing out there? "O-okay. Go save Lucius." I hung up the phone quickly after that.

If Ivy did killed people, then there must be a recent case in the precinct that Jim is working on. I exited my car and returned back into the precinct. I didn't see Detective Harper around so she probably out searching for Jim. I approached Alvarez.

"Alvarez. What case is Jim pursuing?" I politely asked. I did not fail to notice a notepad with Ivy's name and the shape of hearts all over. "Maybe it's connected to Ivy. Then we can find Jim and arrest him."

He rose from his seat. "There were two dead bodies," he started to explain, leading me to the captain's office. "A stoner and a biochemist. Both have something unique inside their bodies." He took two files from Jim's desk and passed them to me. I opened one file and was surprised to see a picture of man with shrubs grew out of his mouth.

"Thank you, Alvarez," I appreciated.

"I have radioed the other guys to look for Jim," he informed. I looked to the side awkwardly as I felt like he was reporting to his boss. I'm not his boss. But I nodded anyway. "Ivy mentioned that you were like a mother to her. I want to thank you for taking care of such an amazing woman."

She thought of me as her mother? My lips quivered and tears began to form but I wiped them away quickly. She was just a little girl, but this is what she had become. I should have been more strict to her. I should have taken legal action, taking her legally as my child so that she won't go berserk like this. Now, she's a criminal. Sniffing slightly, I forced a smile to my face. "I missed her. Now, leave me. I have to read these cases."

He huffed a yes and stormed out of the office, calling a few officers to come with him to Jim's house, no doubt to check his location. I sat own on Jim's chair and read the documents before me.

* * *

Toxins.

Hallucinogenic properties.

All came from a few minor cuts. But toxins entered from the cut along the bloodstream and they consume the dead bodies and grew _ivy_, killing the body host slowly.

Ivy.

She _loves_ plants. But this… this is too much.

The toxins even attack the brain and caused hallucinations while eating out the flesh. It is interesting but terrifying at the same time.

The biochemist worked at Wayne Biotech. And from the report, the suspect stole his briefcase. Lucius worked at Wayne Enterprises years ago. I pondered that is probably why Ivy needs him to go to the facility in Kane Park.

I really hope Ivy won't hurt Lucius.

And I really hope Jim won't hurt Ivy.

* * *

I stayed in my old apartment in Old Gotham instead of the penthouse. Hassan came last night and also stayed the night here. Jim had told me that he let Ivy free to save Bruce, who was poisoned by her toxins. The precinct was free from the hypnosis after an hour when I was still in Jim's office. They felt embarrassed and guilty for letting someone get control of them. I understand them as Jervis Tetch appeared in my mind and I shivered when I remember his sneer.

Now, I was watching the news which showed a very shocking footage. I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be Ivy because she looks different. Beautiful but different. Is this another transformation? I was still not used to her previous growth spurt and now she's looks like a different person again.

She looked very callous on the screen. She talked about how humans were not grateful to the plants and all we did was killing them.

"We cause pain. Everyone I've known has only hurt or betrayed me. Maybe I've always known in my heart what I needed to do. But I finally have the power to do so," she said, then she turned the camera to a dead body. Twigs, leaves and flowers sprouted out of the body. I must say, that does not look pretty. "I'm giving your city back to the plants, starting with the people who hurt me." The camera then returned to her. "So if that's you… your time is coming."

That is not the Ivy that I used to know.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone knocked my door. Hassan rushed from the kitchen to the living room.

"I got it," he blurted. So I focused back to the TV, though the anchor was about to end her report. Then I heard the door closed. I was still feeling upset with Ivy's footage.

"Who is it?" I asked without looking at the door.

"Your not so little Ivy," a woman responded.

The woman who was just in the TV a few minutes ago stood beside Hassan, who was looking at her in adoration. I got up from the couch, watching her warily.

"Ivy," I called, frowning. "I saw you in the news."

"I know you're a simpleton, Sarah. So I'm just going straight to the point. I'm giving you a chance to live with your new family. Get out of Gotham," she coolly said. "And don't even try to lecture me."

"You're a big girl now. No need to lecture you. But let me _advice_ you. There are other ways to save the plants."

She let out a soft chuckle. "You mean those environmentalists? Green activists?" she scoffed. "They would need a leader. They need me. They need to be shown a far better way to do this."

"Ivy…"

"No one is going to stop me tonight. Leave Gotham if you want to live, which I'm sure, you want to."

Then she turned to Hassan, tracing her fingers sensually along his jaw and whispered something into his ear. After that she left my apartment, after blowing me a kiss.

"So what's your choice?" Hassan spoke.

"I'm not leaving Gotham," I answered, strutting slowly towards him.

"Okay then, we'll stay here."

I can't help but wonder what Ivy had whispered to him. I gripped the TV remote control tightly in my hand.

"I want to go to the GCPD."

"No," he argued. "Ivy wouldn't like that."

"Then I want to call Jim." I need to tell him that Ivy is planning something tonight.

"No."

I nodded at his answer and stopped in front of him.

"Do you love me?"

"I love Ivy more."

"Well that's not what you should say to your wife," I demurred. "And um… sorry."

As hard as I can, I whacked his head with the remote and he fell on the floor. I rushed to my cellphone on the coffee table and dialed Jim's number.

* * *

Last night was like streaks of misfortunes. First, Ivy. She arranged an attack at Wayne's Annual Dinner and killed one man, but she managed to escape. Second, Lee. She was found in the streets and admitted in the hospital. Her hand was smashed, but the doctors were able to recover it.

If she lost her left hand, then we would be one-hand buddy, since Butch is no longer one anymore. I cursed myself at my dark humor and snapped out of my thoughts. My husband was crouching in front of me, putting on my sneakers for me. We're going to the hospital to give Lee a ride home because she will be release today noon.

The bruise at the side of his forehead from last night has turned green and purple. "I'm sorry," I murmured, gently caressing around the bruise.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," he kindly said. "You did the right thing."

"Ivy whispered something to you yesterday. What did she said?"

"That she knew you won't leave Gotham. And she knows that you would try to stop her, that you would tell Jim about her coming here. And if you try to hit me, she said to let you do it."

I was speechless. Was I that readable? She knew what I would do. I hope I could talk sense to her because I don't want her to be locked up in Blackgate or Arkham. But after the attack last night, she went missing.

* * *

Lee hadn't said anything in the car. I didn't want to probe her any question that might upset her, but this irked me. I felt like I'm not her friend. If she has problems, I would like it for her to share it with me so that I could help.

"Why Nygma and Butch were not around when you were attacked?" I asked with a harsh tone.

"I don't know," was her reply.

"Where are they anyway?" I asked again.

"I don't know."

"Who did this to you? And don't you dare say 'I don't know'," I snapped, turning my head to her at the backseat.

"Lee, whoever did this to you… the police need to know," Hassan advised.

I stole a quick glance at Hassan in guilt because that was not what I have in mind. Someone was giving a warning. The hand smashing is just the beginning. I need to know who it is.

"There's nothing that you can do to help. The police won't do anything," she snapped.

That made me think. Who has the power to control the police? The Commissioner? Mayor? The elites? But they wouldn't want anything to do with Lee. She's just the queen of the Narrows, a place where most people tend to ignore. Perhaps someone powerful in Gotham Underworld? Then I came to realization, but when I think about it, it was almost improbable. They're family.

"Is it Sofia Falcone?" I bristled. She had threatened me and my family. Now, she hurt Lee. She must be stopped.

"Yeah, it's her." A heavy sigh released from her lips. "She took the Narrows from me and gave it to Samsons. I want to check how the condition there."

"Damn! Where is Nygma when you need him?"

* * *

There was no queue outside of Lee's clinic. I guessed people had heard of the news. Lee was made an example if anyone tried to cross Sofia. When we were inside the clinic, Lee immediately grabbed a long hood that was hanging on a chair.

"I need to go to the Cherry's," she asserted. "I cannot let _my _people get mistreated like this. Samsons is an evil man."

"Bring Hassan with you," I told. "You're not going there alone. I'll be fine here."

The two important people in my life stared at me in displeasure at my idea. But I won't have it any other way.

"Go. Both of you," I repeated.

"We won't be long," said Lee and then she left the place. Hassan was still feeling upset on leaving me alone at Lee's clinic.

"No one will hurt a pregnant lady, babe. Go."

Clenching his jaw, he stormed out of the clinic, pursuing Lee. I took out a gun from my bag that Mrs. Weller had given to me as a gift.

"Especially an armed pregnant lady."

* * *

I swiftly pointed my gun at the person who suddenly whisked the door open. My heart calmed down as the person was just Nygma, but then quickly sped up again as I felt anger seeping in. He looked surprised to see me there, instead of Lee.

"Nygma! Where the Hell were you, smartypants?" I raged.

He was different. He was spruced up. He styled his hair; nicely combed and gelled to the back. Though his suit and tie are loose as usual.

"What are you doing here? Where's Lee?" he questioned, looking confused.

"You're the other one. The badder one. The more cunning one," I read his attitude. I had been deceived so many times by him that I could differentiate now. "You're the reason why Nygma got his headaches back." Then I pointed my gun at him. "Why are you back after ditching Lee, huh? Did you know what she's been through? I told you to keep her safe. I told you to be by her side!"

"Calm down." He tightened his tie and buttoned his clothes. "Well, Ed Nygma is not available right now. You made promises with him, not me. So fill me up. What happened to Lee?"

"The new queen of the underworld. That's what happened! Sofia smashed her hand, threw her into the streets and snatched this turf to give to that dumb-dumb Samsons."

Then, he casually called out the person that I haven't seen in weeks. Oswald Cobblepot briskly limped into the room and closed the door. Nygma must have gotten him out of Arkham, probably just a few hours ago.

"You look horrible," I commented. Oswald was paler than usual, thinner than usual and smellier than usual. I scrunched my nose at the smell. He smelled like poop and puke combined. He must have a Hell of a time in Arkham again.

"You look like you're gonna blow up anytime soon," he replied.

"Doctor predicted next week, so…" I shrugged. Then, I changed my demeanor. "Martin. He's..."

"He's fine and safe."

I praised the God as the thing that had been in my mind was answered. He's safe.

Then the door opened again, but this time it was Lee and Hassan. My husband quickly rushed to my side, while Lee told Nygma what had happened. She said that they could take back the Narrows together, but the problem is he is not at her side at the moment. And his Riddler self is out. Lee looked perplexed but still studying Nygma. He is with Oswald although I saw something in his eyes when he stared at Lee. He still has feelings for her, I thought.

"I was really hoping that you were still running the Narrows, maybe could help us, but… guess not," uttered Nygma to Lee.

"So what's your next brilliant idea?" Oswald probed Nygma, looking agitated. "Sofia will have turned the Falcone mansion into a stronghold. It will be impossible to get at her."

"Oswald, you think I don't have a backup plan? I'm gonna have Victor Fries put you in a block of ice. I'm gonna take you to Sofia like a chilly Trojan horse, pretend to hand you over."

Nygma appeared to be proud of his idea while Oswald was perturbed by it. And I second that. Sofia would definitely find out about it. I turned to Hassan who was staring at the other two men with watchful eyes. I hate that he had to get involved into something like this.

"It's a fantastic plan," Nygma defended after Oswald expressed his appalled statement to the idea.

"Not really. She'll know that you bust Oswald out of Arkham. Did you even wear a disguise when you did that? No, I don't think so. You should use a different person to hand frozen Oswald over. Someone who actually got beef at him," I pointed out. Nygma gave me a dirty look, not liking that I criticized his idea. "Anyways, Penguin in a block of ice sounds very nice."

"No one is going shoot ice on me!" squawked Oswald. "Just because both of you were frozen, that doesn't mean that you get to freeze me."

* * *

It has been about two hours since Nygma left to recruit Grundy in this mission to fight Sofia. Lee had informed him where Grundy was staying. They would need some muscles to fight Sofia, but the thing is Sofia have Zsasz. And they got more guns. Hassan was fidgeting on his seat beside me. I knew he didn't like where this is going. He reminded me so much about me years ago.

Oswald was strutting back and forth in anxious. I guessed Hassan is not alone. Suddenly he shouted his frustration because Nygma hadn't return. I rolled my eyes at his attitude.

"He'll be here," Lee reassured.

"No. No, he's betrayed me, too. I know it. I should… never should have trust him!" he vented.

"Calm down."

"No, don't tell me to calm down. You have no idea what I've been through!"

"Hey. You're not the only one who wanted Sofia down. Okay?" I snapped. I felt a bit sorry for him. Arkham is not a lovely place. But he needs to remain calm.

Lee moved to Oswald quickly. "Ed will be here. He will bring Grundy, and we will make Sofia pay," she vengefully said to him. She definitely is not the Lee I used to know.

"I can't wait any longer," he desperately said and then left, leaving a heavy atmosphere in the clinic.

"He's gonna be penguin meat out there alone," I uttered.

"Enough of this. We're not going to join in to this scheme," interrupted Hassan. He must have hated himself and hated the situation.

I shifted my eyes to Lee with a meaningful glance. "I'm sorry Lee. But we can't help you more than this," I apologized. She nodded in understanding. "But you better go after Oswald. Some other people might gang up on him and kill him."


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**I forgot to mention a note at the bottom of Chapter 9 about the appearance of the mysterious man who can't talk when Sarah was in Gotham University to visit Hassan. The mysterious man appeared in the comics and he is called Word. There is _very_ little information about him. But I think he is COOL which is why I put him in the story and met Sarah. He can't talk but he can 'produces' words anywhere. He can even 'absorbs' words from anything; from a paper or a computer screen!**

* * *

I peeked from a far as Lee drove away. There was a gunfight. It was Jim and Bullock versus Zsasz and that Mohawk guy who I hate. Lee managed to save Oswald and escaped with a car. But Zsasz and his partner ran away once they knew they couldn't get Oswald, leaving Jim and Bullock there.

Hassan curtly told me to stay put and then sprinted to the two men. I knew he told them everything he knew because he is just a gullible person. I walked towards them after a while since there were no more shootings happened.

"Bullock. You're finally back as detective," I greeted.

"And you still can't stay away from trouble," he scolded. "You are days away. You shouldn't be here." I just flashed an awkward smile.

"We have to go to Penn, before Zsasz got to him first," Jim talked to Bullock. "Where's your car?" he then said to Hassan.

Hassan appeared to be hesitating to let the detectives borrow his car, so I stepped up and pointed at a dark blue sedan about two blocks away from Cherry's.

"There," I responded. Then I removed Hassan's key from his pocket and tossed it to Jim. My husband was taken aback when I did that.

Jim muttered a thank you under his breath and jogged to the car. Bullock followed him from behind, but not before patting Hassan kindly.

"I hope I'll get my car back later," he bitterly said. It was evident that he was distressed at the events that had been going on today.

"I like it when you're trying to do things right. That's the reason why I love you. But… let me tell you something," I implied in a gentle tone. "Sofia threatened our lives. Mine, yours and the baby." His face changed when he heard that, from hostile to surprise. "We live because I begged for our lives. Oswald was accused of killing a boy, but he didn't. I know that and Sofia didn't want me to tell Jim to investigate more about the case. So I said I'll stay away from the precinct and avoid Jim, so that we can live."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked, looking hurt.

"Why? Are you going to do something about it? You want to fight against The Sofia Falcone? Looking at our condition, there's nothing that we can do but to follow what she said. Now, we have people who are willing to bring her down and of course, I'm going to let them. It's the only way."

He combed his hair with fingers in frustration. "I wish things are normal here," he mumbled.

"Now that is subjective." I flashed a sad smile and linked my arm with his. "Things are as normal as Gotham sees it. We just have to do our best and make everything livable for us. Let's go home. It's almost Asr."

* * *

Hassan had locked himself in the study room after our Asr prayer. I wanted him to talk to me but he said that he needed a few moments of time alone, so I let him. It pained me to see how upset he is about what has going on. I paced in front of the study room a few minutes ago and now, I sat down on my exercises ball, switching channels of the TV to distract myself. I stopped on an old sitcom. I used to watch comedy skits but I stopped. I wondered why. However the show I was watching had come to an end, just a few seconds after I chose the channel. The familiar music reached my ear.

_Come and knock on our door_

_(Come and knock on our door)_

_We've been…_

I flipped the channel again and this time it showed a movie. I love this movie, I said inwardly. And it was showing one of my favorite scenes of the movie. I moved from the exercise ball to the couch.

"Mawwiage," I harmonized, synchronizing with the clergy. "Mawwiage is what bwings us together, today. Mawwiage, that bwessed awwangement, that dweam within…" I stopped my words for a few small giggles as the amazing clergyman continued his speech. This lifted my mood a bit. We need comedy at least in this horrible world.

The movie was about to end when I heard the door of the study room opened. Hassan dragged his feet into the living room and we had a minor staring contest. We were silence for a while until I spoke up.

"Well, look who's out of his cage." I patted the seat next to me. "Wanna sit here?"

In a slow pace, he approached the couch and sat next to me, immediately embracing me into his arms while also being careful with my baby bump. Such a baby, I thought. What am I going to do with you? I caressed his back in a comforting manner, smiling and thinking that I might have to take care of two babies in a few more days.

When his arms loosened, I also pulled away and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. He studied my face a quite some time. "How did you do it? Letting Penguin and Riddler do their thing… letting Lee join them. You didn't even tell the GCPD about it."

"Because I know you'll tell them. If I were alone, I would tell Jim myself. But you were there, so I know you'll do your part." I placed my hand of his cheek, stroking my thumb over his skin.

"Are you not just even a little bit upset with all this?"

"Oh, believe me. I am more than a little bit upset. Look, you want to be a cop, right? You have to be street smart about this. It's not just about laws and reading case files. You've seen how Bullock do his job, may not be a good cop but he's one of the best."

He pressed his lips in a thin line. "What about Captain Gordon?"

"You don't wanna be him. There're too much weights on his shoulders. It's depressing," I sighed, shaking my head subtly. "Which is why I try to help him when I can. Other than Uncle Nate, he's the only one Gotham needs."

A slight grin crept into his face and I looked at him confusedly. I wasn't sure which of my utterances were amusing. He noticed my confusion.

"I just remember the first time I saw you. I was reporting in the captain's office with Diane. Before we get into the office there was this petite lady, covered with hijab, who was shadow-boxing with the huge Detective Alvarez while making over the top hissing sound with her mouth. That caught my attention. And when we came out of the office, I saw you dragged a man by his ear to the holding cell. It was funny."

"You fell in love with me because of that?" I blurted in a silly laugh. "Well, what can I say, I'm such a charmer. You know the 'man' I drag was actually a 14-year-old boy. Yeah, Troy does looked much older than his peers. That time was me disciplining him because he's such a twat."

He responded with a wide smile and then expressed his sorry for Troy getting pulled by the ear by a tiny woman. I nestled myself against his warmth while he draped his arm around my shoulders to pull me close to him. It was comforting to listen to the sound of his heartbeat. "I love you," I breathed.

I felt a hand tilted my head up. Then I felt his lips gently caressed mine and our lips engaged in a slow lazy kiss. "I love you too," he said and then went in for more kisses.

* * *

After Maghrib prayer, Hassan went to the kitchen to cook dinner while I reached my cellphone to contact Lee. She has not called me for updates like I asked her before. She answered the call after a few rings. I could hear ruckus in the background in the other line.

"Hey, how's your hand?" I questioned in concern. "And is everything okay?"

"Hand is fine. Narrows is fine. We got Sofia down," responded my friend. I could hear that the commotion became faded. I guessed she must have walked away from there to talk privately. "You just have finished having sex."

I didn't fail to notice the humor in her voice. Everything must have been indisputably alright. But I was a bit surprised at her precise observation and it made me coughed in surprise. Well, I did have a marvelous time an hour ago with Hassan, but that's private matters.

"Haha. Wrong guess, sweetheart," I awkwardly lied, glancing at door with caution as if my husband was listening. I quickly changed the topic. "Congratulations of being reinstate as the Queen of the Narrows, but when are we going to hang? You have to have a few days off once in a while. I mean you need recovery for your hand."

"I have got many things to do."

I could imagine. Samsons must have done numbers to the people of the Narrows. She had to restore everything back in place. She needs an assistant.

"Is Nygma there?"

"Nope."

"They like you. Both Riddler and Edward Nygma. But you know that… don't you?" I implied.

"That doesn't mean that he… they'll help me." A heavy sigh reached my ear. Then I heard someone called for her. "Sarah, I have to go. Don't worry about me. I got more allies here."

"Take care. I'll probably deliver next Wednesday. I want you to remember that and bring some presents." Actually she didn't have to bring anything. I just want to see her on my big day, because I want to share my happiness with her as well.

"Bye, Sarah," she snickered. I said my goodbye too and hung up the phone.

* * *

I wailed again.

I'm prepared for this, I thought, trying to convince myself. I had never missed any of the pre-natal classes. I did my exercises at home as well. But the pain was too immense. I was immediately certain that I am not ready for any of this.

The contractions started last night but they were alright. We had alerted my doctor about it and she said to relax and have some rest, though I kept waking up a few times when sleeping. This morning the pressure became more uncomfortable. Hassan was preparing food for our breakfast, while I did a few mild exercises. Then I felt it again: stronger contraction.

"Babe," I groaned, grimacing at the uncomfortable feeling. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing.

"How's your back?" Hassan appeared at my side, massaging my lower back.

"Hurts." I leaned my elbow at the back of the couch while he moved behind me and continued massaging my back.

"It's okay. You're doing well," he softly comforted, caressing my upper arm. I stood up straight and faced him after the contractions were gone.

A sudden feeling of anxiety crept into my head. "We'll love the baby, right? We'll be good parents, right?" I blurted. What if I'm not worth to be a parent?

He gave my cheek a quick peck and smiled, "We are going to be the best parents. Ever."

Oh, that had happened around 7 in the morning. Now, it's nighttime and I was huffing heavily as the excruciating pain returned; longer this time so I whimpered. It should be full moon tonight if I'm not mistaken. I hope I can watch it later.

Oh my God, just come out baby! My inner self screamed.

"W-water please," I requested for my dry mouth and Hassan who was by my side the whole time quickly feed me a few sips of bottled water that we brought. I'm grateful that he didn't freak out at this new situation. He was very concern when I first screamed but never stop on telling encouraging words to me.

Slowly, I rose from the bed and did a few reps of steps and stretches with his help. I groaned loudly and shut my eyes when the pressure came again. I prayed and prayed so that I will have a safe delivery. I prayed so that I could give birth to a healthy baby.

Please God. Please, give me strength.

* * *

A tear escaped my eye as Hassan placed a chaste kiss on the head of my firstborn. Then he kissed me and expressed his love to me and to the bundle of joy in my arms.

"Assalamualaikum, Malik," I whispered. He had calmed down after crying for a while. "He is so small," I squeaked, laughing a little.

The midwives and doctor all congratulated us for the delivery of our son. And we thanked them greatly for everything. When I first heard the cries of Malik, it felt surreal.

I'm a parent.

Malik is my son.

I will do anything for you, little one.

"Both of you were amazing," Hassan uttered, stroking the shoulder of Malik with the back of his fingers.

"You too. You were a very excellent supporter," I weakly grinned. "I'm glad you are here."

* * *

It had been four days after Malik has born. And I am sleep-deprived, as well as Hassan. I have consult with doctors and read books on childcare, but the thing is I was still not ready.

True, parenthood was exhausting. Yet it's worth it. It made me very happy to just see Malik's face everyday.

In these four days, we have had visitors from family and friends who would like to see baby Malik. I must say, he likes the attention. It appeared to me that he can do 'cute poses' to entertain the guests.

My mother was staying in our house for a few days to help and thanks to her at least we were able to rest more. To be honest I was worried about Hassan. Yes, he loves Malik and he really shows it, but I had read books about husbands may also experience postpartum depression. Malik is a product of a sexual assault and not biologically his. He is also very busy with his finals and he looked very fatigued.

I tried to be by his side, talking with him about his feelings and complimenting him for being a good parent for Malik. I thanked him every day before sleep. I want to make sure that he felt he belongs in this family and that I am there for him. Nonetheless, he appeared to be delighted and always want to spend time with the little one. It was like they were inseparable.

"You have got everything?" I asked Mother. She was just zipping close her luggage.

She tapped her bag twice. "Yeap."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"You are going to be a good guardian for Malik. I know you will."

"I'll try. Come on. Let's go. Father will be irritated to be far away from you for too long. Hassan is in the car already."

* * *

"New different normal for us," I said, hugging Hassan from behind. I just woke up from an hour of shuteye. "Little Malik is asleep?"

"Yup. I'm going back to campus tomorrow."

Please don't remind me of that, I groaned in my mind and tightened my grip. He had been a good help, even though he had to juggle baby care in the nursery and writing essays in the study room for the past couple of weeks.

"Okay," I mumbled. Why am I being so clingy? Stop it, Sarah. I let go of him and he turned his body to face me. "Let's eat some ice cream."

He chuckled. "I could use some sugary food. What flavor? Please not the…"

"Chocolate mint."

"Ugh. No," he spat, grimacing at the words I said. "Those taste like toothpaste."

I snorted in laughter. "Buy two flavors then." I tapped his right cheek and skipped to our bedroom. I heard him exited our apartment.

I took my camera from the closet and walked towards the nursery where Malik is sleeping. I had been taking pictures of him every day. In the last 19 days after he was born, I think I have more than 100 pictures of him. I felt like I just can't get enough of him.

I entered the light gray and white themed nursery. Of course, Hassan decorated the place since he has better sense than me. Tiptoeing towards the baby cradle, I placed the camera before my face to snap a photo. Malik was wearing a yellow beige onesies with a matching beanie. Hassan put them one while I was showering. Beside him was a caterpillar plush toy that Mrs. Weller had given as a present two weeks ago.

After snapping two pictures, I placed the camera down and squealed in giddiness in silence because of the cuteness of baby Malik. I prayed to my God that he will grow into a noble person like his father.

I heard a bell at the door and turned my head around. I wondered who it might be. No one called me today to come over. The bell was pressed again so I rushed to the door because I was worried that Malik might wake up crying by the noise. In a swift, I grabbed my scarf that was hanging by the sofa and wrapped it around my head and neck securely. Without checking who it is via the peephole, I just opened the door quickly.

"Hello, Sarah."

For what reason is Edward Nygma dropped by here? For sure, it's not to visit me right? He appeared calm and collected with a smirk adorned his face. I was almost worried because of his smirk. Almost. Both his hands were at his back while he looked down at me.

"You look prettier," he continued. My eyebrows raised high at his comment.

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself." I crossed my arms in front of me and leaned against the door. "You need something?"

"Do I have to need something every time I came to see you?"

"That's what you usually do so don't blame me for asking. Come in. Have a seat."

"Oh, I won't be long. Your husband despises me, remember? I'm here to give you something."

Oh, a present? I thought. That was unexpected. He removed his hands from his back and there was a bouquet of flowers and a wrapped box.

"Well, well. Still very sweet." I accepted the flowers and was pleased at the nice fragrance. But I was curious at the small box. "What's this?"

"Something for the baby."

Oh? I thought again. He is very out of character right now that it scared me. "Didn't know you care," I said, raising my left eyebrow.

"I care for you, believe it or not," he murmured. I let out a loud scoff at that. "I do. It's true that the feelings I have for you is not that of a lover. But I truly care for you, even though it's in a twisted kinda way."

"Okay…" I said slowly. "We've been through a lot, though I personally think that _I _have been through a lot because of you. Thinking back, I was stupid." He smiled at my utterances. "I really want you to change but I don't have the power to. There are two egos inside of you. The one that's in control right now is Riddler, but the two of you is still one. You are capable of caring people. I used to love you and I have a soft spot for you. But… you're still a threat and someday I will get you behind bars again. If this was a different city, you'll never make it out. You'll rot in prison."

The corners of his lips lifted more in amusement. "Lucky that this is Gotham."

"Yup." I pressed on the 'p'. "Lucky you."

"I'll better be going before dearest husband return. Good to see you. Lee sends her regards." He tipped his bowler hat and smoothly walked away.

"Thank you for the presents. Bye, smartypants," I said loudly. He raised his hand without turning back to me, disappearing in the hallway.

I closed the door quietly and stared at the bouquet in my arm and box in my hand back and forth. Curious, I opened the box and smiled. Inside was a pair of green mittens with tiny yellow question marks on them. That was nice of him. Now… where is that vase that I had put away yesterday?


	12. Chapter 12

A month has passed, I returned to my usual routine: baking and Thai-boxing. Although the doctor advised not to immediately do hard training. So Mai had been gentler to me. I took her classes again starting yesterday. She didn't hit me around the abdomen and thighs but she didn't pull back at punching me on the face. By the way, I still haven't got to land a blow on her.

"Damn it, Mai!" I cursed, spitting blood and saliva out. This is the third time she punched my cheek. "Slow down. It has been almost a year!"

"No. Your body should have remembered your training," she argued. "I'll be nice. That's it for today."

"Thank God," I breathed, rushing to the toilet to clean myself. Hassan is not going to be happy but he didn't have any say in this. I pulled a face when I saw angry red marks at the corner of my left lips. After showering and changing clothes, I applied ointment on my face with my one hand quickly.

At the locker room, I fished out my phone from my bag to check for any messages or missed calls. Before rushing to the washroom, I did briefly checked on it for a while and got no notifications. But now there is one message popped up. It is from Mrs. Weller, I pressed on the notification.

_When are you going to be back? My favorite TV show is starting in 30 min. I want no disruption._

I snickered at the text. I had left Malik with her for about three hours for my class with Mai. I typed a reply saying that I'll arrive in twenty minutes. Mrs. Wellers' infatuation with David Hasselhoff is very strong. No one can disturb her time with _Knight Rider. _I repeat: no one.

Slinging my bag across my shoulder, I shouted a goodbye to Mai and hurried my steps towards my car. Actually it's Hassan's other car because my hatchback has finally finished her service with me. She is irrecoverable. Adaptive equipment for one-handed persons was already installed in the car that I'm using currently, thanks to my dear husband. At first, I felt uneasy to use quite an expensive car because I don't want to scratch it or break it down, but now, it's all right; I'm more comfortable. This car is more baby friendly than my previous car.

Light drops of rain began to fall onto the windshield as I parked outside of my apartment and then they became heavy almost immediately. Placing my bag on top of my head, I sprinted into the building and sprinkled the water from my clothes. Then I walked further inside and went upstairs using the elevator. I was too tired because of the training so I refused to use the stairs.

"Now where is my sweetling?" I sang as I entered my apartment.

"Praise the Lord, you're here," Mrs. Wellers head peeked out from the kitchen. "I'm taking your cream puffs. Here's the money. Your babe is peacefully sleeping in your room. I fed him an hour ago and changed his diaper. See ya." She said all of those in one breath and made a beeline out of my place.

"Bye, Mrs. Weller. Thank you," I said, even though she can't hear me. I was too dumbfounded.

* * *

I fell into my seat as I received the news from Bullock. This can't be happening? One of the worst nightmares happened. Jerome Valeska, Jervis Tetch and Jonathan Crane escaped Arkham an hour ago, with other inmates. I supposed Kyle escaped as well. I shifted my gaze to my baby boy and immediately became worried.

Surely Jervis won't come after me… right?

He can hypnotize anyone; any other people who has the ability to fight, other than me… right?

Hassan was in the bathroom having a late shower so he hasn't know of the shocking information yet. Having a family means that they are more things to worry about and the worry increased tenfold. I gasped when I suddenly hear the bell at the door.

10.21pm. It's late. It's late to have guest coming over. Just in case, I quickly grabbed a gun from a hidden place behind an art frame and walked cautiously towards the door. The door was knocked this time.

"Come on, Sweet Sarah. Open the door," a voice I recognized so much sang. That maniac ginger. "You know we're coming to take you. Someone here is eager to see you."

"Don't let him hypnotize me. Let's talk first," I said loudly, putting down the gun, I typed quick message to Bullock, telling him that the escapees are here. "Please."

Reluctantly I twisted the door knob and swung the door open. There they are. Jerome leaned his elbow against the door frame, smiling cheerfully like meeting a longtime friend, while I'm sure he was thinking of ways to kill me. He was sucking on a lollipop so I guess he might be thinking of plunging the stick into both my eyes.

Jervis stood next to him, seeming poise. He looked cheery to see me. I pressed my arms on my ears when he opened his mouth.

"No!" I shouted.

"Stay calm. You said you wanted to talk. I gave you my word," he uttered. It was very weird because in his soothing voice, there was a threat entwined.

"We have little time for this," interrupted the third man. Jonathan Crane was covered up in a getup which disallowed me to see his face. I didn't even know if he was smiling like the other fellows or not. But we didn't know each other so I would personally think that he want nothing on me.

Jonathan stormed passed me and I quickly ran to my son, covering him from the men.

"Is that the widdle baby boy?" Jerome chirped. I blocked his way to my child and flashed a glare to him. "That bastard Kyle's baby boy." I clenched my fist at what he said, getting offended by the fact that he reminded me the biological father of Malik. "He told me everything. Do you know where he is now?" I shook my head at his question. "In a wheelchair!" He lost into fits of giggle. "Everyone loooves fresh meat!"

"Time should not be wasted," Jervis noted, cutting Jerome's laugh off.

"Time might need to be beaten up," I snapped. Jervis raised his brows at me.

"He doesn't like to get beaten." He appeared wanting to have more Lewis Carroll conversation, but he regained himself, focusing on the current situation. "Now, enough of this. We know you already contacted your dear friends in blue and they will dance their way here as soon."

Then I noticed Hassan charged to Jonathan Crane with a baseball bat, but he managed to duck and punch him. Before Hassan raised the bat to hit him again, Jervis spoke up.

"Husband of Sarah. Try anything funny, the lives of Sarah and your little one will be at risk," he warned. Hassan gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I contacted Bullock already. It will be fine." I shakily said. My husband reluctantly let the bat fell to the floor and it rolled under the coffee table. "Just say what you want. I want the three of us live." I stared straight into the eyes of Jervis, pretending to be brave.

"Nah. You have to, uh, give up somethin'," Jerome poked my cheek.

I pressed my brow together and hated the sound of that. Then Jervis took out a watch from his pocket and my eyes widened in horror as he walked to Hassan. Jerome whispered in my ears not so quietly that if I tried to help Hassan, he will rip my baby in half. I shut my eyes as the visuals appeared in my mind and I shook my head to make them go away.

Bullock, please drive faster, I hoped in my heart.

I blinked away my tears as I witnessed a hypnotized Hassan walked out to the door, after grabbing his car key. "Where is he going?" I asked, even though I was afraid of the answer.

"For a drive," Jervis meaningfully said, walking closer to me. "I should have allowed you to say last words to him because when the clock strikes 12 midnight, he'll go bye-bye. No one can save him."

I bit the inside of my cheek as tears fell from my eyes as I angrily wished for the three people in front of me to die painful deaths. Jervis raised his hand to wipe my tears.

"You don't need him, my Dinah."

"Leave my baby out of this," I begged. "Please. I'll do anything. Just don't let any harm to my baby."

"Come along then." He turned around, striding to the door. Jerome linked his arm with mine and laughed loudly in my ear. Then he pulled me with him out of the apartment with Jonathan followed behind us. I looked at the baby cradle, hoping that Jim and Bullock will send him to Mrs. Weller to care for him, as the door closed in slow motion.

* * *

"I don't see any connection of me being part of this," I retorted once we were inside a minivan. There was an East Asian man about my age sat in the driver seat. From the look of it, he was under trance. The fact that they are far away from my son relieved me a bit, but I was also worried about the driver. I slapped Jerome's face away when he took a deep sniff at my hair. "Get away from me. Why are you suddenly so touchy?"

"Well, I've been dead and solo for a looong time," he giggled. "And from Kyle's telltale about you… I think I might want to get a taste."

Jerome wiggled his eyebrows while his hand was on my thigh so I quickly elbowed him in the stomach. I twisted my body to the back where Jonathan sat. "Hey, can I sit with you?"

The masked man didn't answer so I climbed the seat to the back, kicking Jerome in the process while he was cackling like an idiot. It was not uncomfortable next to Jonathan Crane but he was breathing so hard and loud that it irked me. We stopped at a diner and Jerome get out of the car after blowing me a kiss which I ignored. The car moved again and after about fifteen minutes, it stopped in front of a radio broadcasting station.

Jervis turned around to look at me from the shot gun. I gulped in terror. "It's time, Sarah," he sneered. I gulped, again. "Lock sense away, stirs the fighter. When I say it is so, your body is my armor."

* * *

Sarah contorted face eased as she transformed into Dinah, an emotionless person who listen to her one and only master. "I'm here," she murmured and Mad Hatter gestured with his hand for her to approach him. Mindlessly she went over to the middle seat row and gave her full attention to him.

She was thinking that her master is everything and she couldn't live without him. But the appearance of him made her worry. He looked pale and worn out, like the last time she had seen him. Did the people of Gotham dare to lay hands on him? Dare to even _hurt _him? Those thoughts caused her blood boiled but she controlled her anger to listen to what Mad Hatter is going to say.

"I have something that is yours," he grinned, taking out a long pink fabric from his pocket. "Let's get out. Shall we?" He exited the car and Dinah followed him. Turning around, she showed her back to him and let him tied the ribbon around her neck, making a large ribbon bow. "I don't have the dress with me but you look perfect! Now, let us commence our first act."

* * *

Dinah and Mad Hatter stayed inside a taxi at Witt Street, waiting for Captain Gordon and Detective Bullock to arrive. Mad Hatter was lying on her lap while she combed his hair with her fingers. She was staring out at the bride and groom outside, standing under a wrecking ball. Something about them made her mind haze for a moment.

_Hassan. _A voice in her mind spoke.

It was like Sarah was trying to crawl out. She averted her gaze from the couple and focused on Mad Hatter. He was singing a song that sounded familiar to her.

_They are waiting on the shingle _

_Will you come and join the dance_

_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the dance?_

_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join…_

"Forgive me, Master. They're here," Dinah politely interrupted, as she saw the taxi drivers that he had hypnotized earlier came out of their cars. The Mad Hatter grinned and sat up quickly, looking outside from the window. Dinah passed him his newspaper bowler hat and he put it on.

"Come on, my dear. Show time." Mad Hatter strode towards the two law enforcers, welcoming them to his show. "Lo and behold!" he bellowed. "The bold Captain Jim Gordon, and his rusty caboose in tow."

Captain Gordon and Detective Bullock were held tightly by the taxi drivers. Dinah stood closely behind Mad Hatter. Her eyes wildly scanned the vicinity, just in case they had called for backups.

"You have us, Tetch," Gordon demanded. "Let them go."

"Do you recall when I first came to this fair city, Jim?" Mad Hatter ignored urgency and asked a rhetorical question. "A bawling mess, wanting nothing more than to address the safety of my dear sister Alice?"

"What's the choice this time, Tetch? How do I save them? Just tell me what you want."

"What I want is my sister back! But you kept me from saving her. You gave me no choice! So no more choices for you, either. No more saving."

He shifted to the man who controlled the wrecking ball and tipped his hat, while Captain Gordon yelled at him to stop. With the gesture received, the wrecking ball dropped down, squashing the bride and groom. No one could survive that. Mad Hatter was in glee when he saw Captain Gordon's crestfallen face. It was what he lives for at the moment. He was thinking this is what Captain Gordon deserved after all he did to him and his sister.

"Soon the bells will toll, Jim." He began to move to his ride, leaving the two detectives. "How many more will grow cold, Jim? Like your soul, Jim. How many would be fliers will be die-rs?! Splattered like my poor, spitted Alice when Gotham bells tolled their full roll!"

Dinah shadowed behind him, and gave a glimpse at the crushed married couple. She felt something in her heart. Pain? She thought. She stopped walking and stared at the red-stained white dress under the wrecking ball.

"Muffin!" Detective Bullock shouted. "I know you're in there. Fight it! We had sent your kid to Weller. He needs his mom."

She winced as her head felt dizzy. "Ow," she groaned, holding her head and bending over as the images of Sarah's baby appeared in her mind.

Mad Hatter was not happy at the sight he saw. "Dinah! Listen to me. Come here this instant," he reprimanded.

Dinah gazed over to her master. "Master…" she whispered, staggering quickly towards him, ignoring Detective Bullock's calls. Hatter opened his arms wide to accept her in an embrace, which she took of course. "I almost lost, Master," she sadly said and he hushed her, soothing her that he's always here for her. He opened the car door for her and pushed her in and then without looking back, he drove the car speedily to his destination. Smirking, he said:

"It's time for our second act."

* * *

"What I need you to do, my little honeydew. Stall Jim Gordon, and your work is done." Mad Hatter placed a chaste kiss on Dinah's forehead.

Dinah felt sad and happy at the same time. She knew after this is goodbye. She didn't want to leave her Master but accomplishing his command is her fulfillment. She wouldn't want it the other way. After stalling Detective Gordon, all she needed to do is to fly off this building like the other lucky people that he ordered to through the radio.

"You are the perfect Dinah, but it has to be this way. Sarah's mind is becoming strong." He stroked the ribbon around her neck gently. "Now, be a good cat and wait outside."

Dinah stepped out of the studio and guard the door, waiting patiently for Captain Gordon. The weather that night was cold but she was wearing thin long gown that Sarah always wore to bed. Nevertheless, she didn't feel anything. If her Master said it's cold, it's cold. If her Master said it's hot, it's hot. He didn't said anything about the temperature that night, so she didn't feel anything even though each time she exhaled a thick cloud of breath came out of her nose and mouth.

There were a few people walked passed her, asking her question, worrying about her condition in the cold night but she ignored all of them. After a few more minutes, she noticed a car slowing down and she recognized the captain of Gotham Central inside. She lifted her left hand and found out that it was quite unpleasant to move her fingers. She clenched and unclenched her fist many times until it's easier to move. She stretched her back and shoulders as well as her legs when Captain Gordon exited the car.

"Sarah," he addressed, but Dinah immediately swerved her fist to him and he avoided it by a few inches.

"I'm _not_ Sarah!" she shouted. This time she landed a kick at his side and he groaned at the contact. Not waiting a second passed, she twirled around and jerked her feet to his face, causing him to stagger to the glass window.

"Stop! Remember Hassan and Malik. They need you!"

She gasped as her head felt unsteady again. Captain Gordon's sight caught the door knob and he quickly barged inside before Dinah could get him. He moved his aching jaw around and climbed the stairs to the studio to apprehend the man responsible for all this mess.

* * *

Dinah was breathing harshly and propped her hand on a garbage can. Sarah was beginning to surface as the pictures of her son came to her head; when she bathed him; when she changed his diapers; when Hassan rocked him to sleep; when his tiny hand held her finger.

"No…" she breathed. "Master… I'm s-sorry…"

* * *

I was aware that this Dinah was losing so I strengthened my heart and mind and kept on thinking about my family. I have to wake up. I have to get out. I have to defeat this other person inside of me. I blinked and wildly looking around the place I'm at.

"I did it…" I quivered, puffing roughly. Cold air entered my mouth and added to the pain in my head. Perhaps because I fight it off, it felt like my brain was split open with force. All of a sudden, I felt nauseous and instantly threw up beside the garbage can. I grimaced at the taste and spat more saliva to remove the taste. I could see bits of my dinner that hadn't been digested.

I shivered in cold and noticed that I wasn't wearing any shoes and I was still in my sleeping attire. I studied the environment and looked at the car near me. I recognized Jim's car and then I stood straight, peeking inside the car. No one was there. From the reflection of the car window, I noticed a neon signed on 'WZPZ' illuminating brightly.

A radio station? I thought. Last time I remembered was Jervis, Jonathan and I as well as the Asian driver were here.

I didn't have memories from the Dinah person so I had no idea what has going on, but my gut told me to enter the building. The place was fairly warm when I entered so I exhaled in relief, rubbing my arms repeatedly. I saw a Walkman on a desk and quickly grabbed it and put it on. I had a feeling that Jervis Tetch is upstairs with Jim. I was not certain that listening to something else could block his hypnosis but I will give it a try.

My eyes coincidently glanced at the clock. It was five minutes before midnight, then I remembered Hassan. I panicked and ran upstairs, with the intent to beat Jervis up to stop killing my husband.

Jervis was sprawled on the floor unconscious while Jim was talking to someone in the radio. Jim saw me and immediately rose from his seat in a cautious manner. I raised my arms in front of me to reassure him.

"It's me," I told. "I broke out from the hypnosis. Damn, my head still spinning." I stared at the man on the floor. "He's still alive?"

"Yeah," was the reply.

"Good." I landed a kick at Jervis' ribs right away after taking off the Walkman. "You deserve more than that but I'm holding myself! Wake up!" I spat at him, then I turned my attention to Jim. "Jim. He hypnotized my husband to jump off a building."

"He's not alone. Jervis broadcasted his voice and hypnotized hundreds. People are lining up on the ledge of tall buildings to jump once the clock strikes 12."

I cursed so many vulgar words to Jervis but I said it all in my head. "What are we going to do?" I blurted, eyes flickering to the clock on the wall outside the studio. It was three minutes left.

"I don't know. I couldn't tell them to save themselves. They'll jump. I couldn't save them. I don't know what to do," he sighed remorsefully. I clenched my fist in frustration.

Really? Nothing? I asked myself. Hundreds of people will die because of the death of his sister, which he caused himself?

I cried. But my husband...

God, help us. Send us guidance. I could only pray since I could think of nothing to save those people; to save Hassan. I sat on the floor dejectedly.

One minute left.

"Cap, what do we do?" Detective Harper was asking through the radio. I lifted my head and stared at Jim's discouraged face. He leaned towards the mike.

"I can't save you," he began, then he paused for a few moments. His lips were twitching. "Save each other."

Then the clock strikes 12.00 midnight.

With tears falling, I closed my eyes, waiting for the bad news from Detective Harper, even though I didn't want to hear it.

"It worked," she exclaimed in surprise. A relief washed through me instantly. "It worked. They're stepping away."

"Alhamdulillah," I cried in happiness. "You did it, Jim. You saved them." I laughed lightly as I felt at ease. He rested his back in the seat and exhaled a relieved breath, smiling faintly. I patted his knee. "You did it."


	13. Chapter 13

I had left Malik in a daycare near our apartment because Mrs. Weller is not available to take care of him. I had prepared my breast milk in three bottles, some diapers and clothes change before sending Malik over. The sky was a bit gray and cloudy. I hoped it won't rain because it would be difficult when I picked up Malik later. I had received the news that Jervis Tetch escaped again before reaching Arkham. The news made me shiver. I didn't stay at home when Hassan went to his campus.

It was a relief to know that two nights ago hundreds of people, including my husband, were liberated from Jervis Tetch's hypnosis. The moment I met Hassan in the precinct, I jumped into his arms in happiness, feeling relieved. Today, I knew he would be safe in campus, though he was worried about me and Malik but I forced him to go study because I'll be going to the GCPD to request for protective custody.

However the fact that Malik was with me made me anxious. What if Jervis knew that I'm still alive and he came back to find me? I couldn't fight him and protect Malik at the same time. So I made a decision to leave him in the daycare and gave five contact numbers to the staffs: mine, Hassan's, Mrs. Weller's, Lee's and Bullock's. I had to awkwardly laugh it off when the nannies raised their eyebrows at the numbers of phone numbers I gave.

After I was sure Malik would be safe, I hurried to the GCPD for the protective custody request. 11.01am. I check the time before switching the car engine off and exited my car. A car suddenly pulled over next to me and made me startled, jumping away. I got annoyed and wanted to scold the driver, but then the car was familiar. Jim and Bullock got out of the said car simultaneously.

"Screw you, Jim. I was just there," I barked.

"I know the car wouldn't hit you," he curtly responded, earning a glower from me. Then he opened up the back door for someone. Once the person in the back seat appeared, I blinked my eyes many times and then rubbed them. My mind was trying to understand the math in this. In front of me was a person who looks like the exact copy of Jerome Valeska. This reminded me of when I saw Isabella the first time.

I felt a rough hand tapped my chin up to close my mouth. "Not a pretty sight, Muffin," Bullock teased.

"Hi. You must be _not _Jerome Valeska," I confounded to the unnamed man. He nodded timidly. Suddenly I recalled when Jerome's attitude before I knew he was a wicked person: a shy scared young man. I was afraid that the same thing would happen again so I didn't trust the Jerome look-a-like completely. Jim held the man's arm and walked away from the vehicle as well as Bullock and I.

"What are you doing here, Muffin?" Bullock asked.

"I want to request for protective custody. Why didn't you tell me Jervis Tetch escaped? Knowing his obsession with Dinah, I'm the first person you should tell." I gave him a hard stare, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"We sent some patrols outside your apartment," Jim answered.

"Yeah. I noticed. But I still need to know and be prepared. So I'm applying for protective custody. And if possible, I want to know any updates on the three Js."

The three Js are of course, Jerome Valeska, Jervis Tetch and Jonathan Crane.

Jim and Bullock appeared to be having telepathic dialogue with themselves, leaving me out of their discussion. It made me annoyed so I averted my eyes from them and glanced at the other man, who was looking down at the ground. He was wearing spectacles and neatly dressed.

"What's up with you?" I shot a question, rasing an eyebrow. He was not cuffed – even though he was fiddling with his hands - so he's not a criminal, but why is he coming to the station with Jim and Bullock?

"I'm Jerome's twin, Jeremiah Valeska," he politely answered. Damn, I thought. I hoped they didn't have the same personality and philosophy. "Are you a cop?"

I shuddered slightly at his question because Jerome asked me almost the same question first time but I quickly regained my composure. "No."

"You look like one."

The corner of my lips lifted a bit at that, feeling unnecessarily proud. "Thanks. I'll take that."

* * *

It was funny because Jim left us to the seat where Jerome and I sat years ago. I even sat on the same seat while Jeremiah sat on Jerome's. So apparently he was given protective custody because Jerome has a grandmaster plan to kill him. I drummed my fingers on the table in boredom while watching the Jeremiah fidget in his seat. He didn't really show that he was afraid but his jaws kept on clenched and unclenched.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that everything's gonna be fine," I started and he instantly looked at me. "But Jim is trustworthy." I didn't fail to see the gulp he took. "And Jerome is an asshat, a lonely asshat."

"You intimately know him?" he pushed his glasses up.

"Oh, we have very personal things between us. He's the reason why I lost a hand, but I got pass that. I don't hold grudges for what he did to me."

"W-what did he do?"

I pulled my sleeve up to reveal my right wrist. "Smashed my hand to bits."

He gulped the second time. I cocked my head to the side. He really acted different from his brother. Without warning, I hold his jaw and turned his head to different angles, examining his face. He ducked his head to his shoulders in response, trying to stop me from moving his head. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Forgive me. Just making sure you're not Jerome. He acted like the way you do when I first met him," I bashfully reasoned, letting his chin go and then muttered an apology again.

"Apology accepted," he said, clenching his jaws again. "Jerome was always _different_ since we were little. Long story short, our mother send me away from him and I've always hide ever since."

I didn't want to probe at what actually happened between the two of them but Jeremiah appeared to be terrified of his brother.

"My condolences…" I slowly said. His brows pressed together in a quizzical expression. "Your mother. I'm sorry."

Jeremiah's eyes flickered and then closed before tears managed to come out of his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then reopened his eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

The three Js had laid low for the past few days. Knowing Jerome and his passion with grand shows, he must have something big planned ahead. I wasn't sure if Jervis know I'm still alive or not so I hope he didn't check that fact.

During the day, Hassan attended his campus as usual with two cops accompanying him. Meanwhile Malik and I either stayed at home or went to my old apartment to bake. Even though Malik just watch me do my things but to me he's helping me out. We have officers guarding us outside the apartment, but Mrs. Weller insisted on staying close to us with her rifle in hand. I mean no one messes with Mrs. Weller. She's a tough cookie.

_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya_

_One way or another, I'm gonna win ya_

_I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya_

_One way or…_

Feeling scared, I stopped the radio tape after I heard the song lyric. At this time, the song sounded like a song of terror. I did not wish for the three Js to _find and get_ me. Malik was lying on his baby mattress, holding his caterpillar plush and at the right time, he turned his head to look at me.

"I don't feel like listening to music today," I told him. His response was opening and closing his mouth. I tried not to baby talk him so he would get used to normal conversation.

The bells at the door jingled for the nth time today. I felt happy that my neighbors missed my baking goods, so hearing the jingles made me smile and forgot about Jervis for a moment.

"Hello, hello," someone sang.

Moving out of the kitchen, I walked to the living room and greeted the person. "Hi Felix."

"Hi Sarah. Hi Mrs. Weller," he waved.

Mrs. Weller just grunted her response and continued writing her worn-out red book. She always kept that book and I always saw it with her all the time. I never knew what's inside. Rumors said that she noted down every single detail she found about her tenants. All the nasty bits. But I don't know; it never really bothered me so I never want to find out what's actually inside.

"I have prepared a box of vegan tarts and a box of cinnamon rolls for you," I grinned, taking a paper bag that was placed on my coffee table and passing it to him.

He smelled the food from the paper bag and sighed in content. "Thank you." He paid for the pastries and was about to left the place, but halted himself. "Oh," he just remembered something. "I will be performing later, by the way, at the Gotham Music Festival in Paisley Square. Is it possible that you'll come and support me?" He appeared hesitant to ask and peek a glance at Malik.

"Sure. I'll send Malik to the day care for a few hours."

"That's great. The more the merrier. Thanks." He placed a hand at my arm as a warm gesture and then left apartment.

"Just a minute ago, you said you ain't listening to music no more today," she teased, closing her book.

I twirled around to face her and placed my arms behind my back. "Meh," I shrugged. "It's been a long time since I attended a concert and I won't be long because I don't want to leave Malik too long in the daycare."

"Just leave him here. I'll take care of him. But only for two hours, top."

A wide smiled slowly stretched across my face. I really appreciate that. It felt more comfortable leaving Malik to people I know instead of strangers.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wellers."

* * *

"So it's his turn after this?" I shouted to Lucas, Felix's boyfriend. I had forgotten how boisterous a concert is as I recoiled when a person beside me suddenly screamed in excitement. Lucas nodded his head eagerly while grooving his body to the beat of the music.

"Hit it, Robbie!" He screeched to the stage. I presumed that the vocalist of the band currently singing is named Robbie. Then he gazed at me "Dance to the beat, Sarah! Come on!"

"How do you dance to a rock song, Luke?" I said, just nodding my head to the beat, following the rhythm.

"Look at the dancers on stage. Flaunt your sexiness. I know you have it in you. Let it be free."

I ignored him and continued watching the performance. I've been here for about half an hour already, after I saw Felix's performance, then I'll go home. The cops who were guarding us stayed by the apartment because I told them that Malik's live is their priority so I had come to this concert without the company of police officers.

_Time has come today _

_Young hearts can go their way_

_Hey_

_Can't put it off ano…_

There wasn't any sound coming from his singing after that. The singer – I mean, Robbie – suddenly stopped singing after a while and appearing to be confused. He tapped his mic and still no sound came out, but the music was still playing. Even the dancers were still dancing enthusiastically, giving their all to their performance. Robbie appeared to be quite angry at the situation so I looked at my friend.

"There seems to be a bit of a problem there," I pointed out.

"A huge problem," he then replied with horror on his face.

What?

I returned my gaze to the stage and widened my eyes in alarm. Everyone in the city know his face. He's famous. He has fans. He's Jerome Valeska. The Jerome Valeska. I immediately crouched down; afraid that he would notice my face. Then as quick as I can, I sneaked out among the crowd and quickly dialed Jim.

* * *

I failed to run away after calling Jim because some henchmen found me and pushed me back to the crowd before the stage. At least, I know that Jim and Bullock were on their way here. On the stage, the criminals had brought a few important figures of Gotham. There were some sorts of contraption around their necks.

For the first time, I like that I have a short height. I could hide my face from Jerome in the crowd. I don't know what he will do if he saw me. If he did, I hoped that he'll ignore me. Lucas was terrified and he was worried about Felix at the backstage. We didn't know what had happened behind the stage but I was hoping that the musicians were unharmed.

There were six chairs on stage. Four were seated by four elites and two chairs in the middle were left empty.

"Now as you can see, we're still waiting for two guests of honor," Jerome announced using a microphone, gesturing at the empty chairs. "But in the meantime, let's go over the rules of tonight's entertainment, shall we?" He scanned the crowd so I sunk myself further down. "Dynamite." He pointed at the contraption around the elites' necks. Next, he raised his hand, showing some sort of remote control. "Trigger."

"Shit," I cursed out. He's going to blow their heads off.

"I don't get what I want? Boom. Headless people," he casually explained. The crowd gasped and yelped, in shock at what is going to be witness before their eyes. "And if any of you are thinking of going anywhere, you'll die, too."

So we're hostages, I thought.

"Now, the one man who can give me what I want…" He strode towards a cameraman who was supposed to broadcast live about the music festival, but instead this occasion became a tragedy. "Come over here." He forcefully jerked the cameraman closer to him. "Calling Gordon. Calling Captain James Gordon."

He laughed out loud while the people cowered in fear. I prayed for Jim and Bullock to come down faster as he forced a few musicians to come onstage and played some songs for him.

* * *

The sounds of police sirens made me sighed in ease. I pushed amongst the crowd to get closer but I didn't approach Jim as he made his way at us. People spread to give him way. The music that Jerome requested stopped. I never wanted to watch Jerome dance again. He's a worse dancer than me!

"Ladies and gentlemen, as I live and breathe, James Gordon is in the house," Jerome chirped.

Jim scanned the crowd for a while and then his eyes landed on me. He dipped his head slightly when he noticed me as if saying 'I'm here and I'll save all of you.' Then he watched the captives who were on the stage with Jerome.

"I'm not talking to you until I can get up there and check on the well-being of your hostages," the captain of Gotham Central hollered.

"First of all, Jim, you're late. Secondly, I think I'm the one who should be making demands. Don't you?" said Jerome conceitedly.

"What you're doing is an act of terror, Valeska. Ask our mayor what this city's policy is on negotiating with terrorists."

"Terrorist?" Jerome snickered. "Frankly, I'm offended."

Jim made an attempt to step forward but Jerome prohibited his movement, pointing his index finger to Jim. "No, no, no! That's close enough, Gordon."

I had a thought that Jerome actually felt threatened around Jim. Suddenly, Firefly, who has been standing on stage in cahoots with Jerome, fired up her flamethrower, causing the crowd to duck and yelp at the strong heat.

"And none of you go anywhere, either." He leered in anticipation and gestured to the drummer to start a drum roll. He showed the remote control in his hand again. "Dead man's trigger. This falls out of my hand for any reason and… bang!" Together with the crash cymbal, it added to the suspense and people cried in surprised.

He really wanted to see this until the end. He might really get what he wanted. I hoped Jim got plans to subdue Jerome and his group.

"I got two empty chairs here. You haven't even asked me who they're for yet."

"All right. I'll bite. Who are they for?"

"Come on, James. You're a detective. Do some detecting," jeered the escaped Arkham inmate.

I worked my brain, thinking who Jerome could possibly want to be on the stage and murdered. His brother? Jim himself?

"Jeremiah, your brother," Jim answered. Jerome approved his answer. "And the other?" Jim appeared to be clueless on who the second person is.

"Well, the only other irksome do-gooder who's ever spoiled my fun in this town. Bruce Wayne!"

What? I gawked inwardly.

Then I recalled when Jerome first came back to live. He took Bruce and tried to kill him with a cannon blast.

The muscle in Jim's jaw twitched. "No," he sternly pressed. "You can take me. I'll sit up there with one of those things around my neck, but I won't let you have him."

His answer ticked Jerome off as he glowered at him. I gulped. This negotiation is not going well, I shakily thought.

"Oh, I don't want you, Jim. I want my brother and I want Bruce. I want them now," the former Arkham inmate lowly said.

Jim then agreed but he tried to settle down by releasing the crowd audience. The thing is Jim was not playing by Jerome's rules. So, of course, he would be upset and did something that we would all refused to watch. He knocked the buttons of the remote control against the microphone. After a second briefly, the police commissioner's head was blown to bits. Everyone watched in terror as the blood splattered towards the front row of the crowd.

I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"Bring me my brother. Bring me Wayne. Bring 'em now."

* * *

It had been more than an hour after Jim had left Paisley Square. We had been watching Jerome's dance again for another hour, but he was becoming impatient, waiting for his two guests of honor. He started talking again to the camera to communicate with Jim. Someone needs to stall him before more lives are taken away.

"You know what? I don't think you're taking me seriously enough," he threatened. "Well… all right. Let's see. Eeny meeny miny moe…" He raised the remote control again. I have had it.

"Jerome!" I interrupted, waving my hand in the air. Lucas was looking at me in alarm, while I heard Bullock called me from the back. "Hey. I'm here. I'm short, so please make space for me." I scrambled to the front of the stage, revealing myself. I felt a glare at the side and turned my head. Firefly was glowering at me and I awkwardly waved my hand at her. She must have kept grudges for what happened back in the Narrows.

"Lookie, lookie. Didn't expect you to be here. Were you here the whole time?" he amusingly questioned.

He raised his hand with the remote up when Bullock and a few officers attempted to approach the stage.

"Let's just say, you need to practice your dance moves," I responded.

Smirking, he marched towards the edge of the stage, closer to me and crouched down. "Stalling me is not stopping me, dear Sweet Sarah."

I hated that term. Ever since he used it, I have hated the term. I suppressed my anger and calmly talked to him. "Jim is bringing you your favorite people, so you don't have to press any more buttons."

"Isn't it obvious? Things will go down my way." He chortled. "You silly girl." Swiftly he knocked the remote control against my head and then, the archbishop's neck contraption let out a soft ping and his head was exploded right in front of me. A few splatter of his blood attacked my face and clothes as I stared at the dead man in terror.

"S-Stop this. I'm begging you," I shakily said, wiping the blood from my face. I cringed as the smell of blood reached my nose.

"What were you thinking when you come up here, showing yourself? Don't tell me you don't have any plans?"

Actually he was right. I don't have any plans. I was just jumping into action. It was like knocking the door of death, baring myself to my own doom.

"You're a bad joke, Jerome. A really bad joke," I spat.

"Remember when I told you about dear Kyle. The father of your baby. _I lied_," he faked a guilty look. The tension of my facial muscles loosened as I stared at him warily.

Then someone from the stage said something that made me tense but trembled in fear.

"Why didn't you ever reply to my letters?"

* * *

_My babe-a-licious,_

_How are you? I've been counting. This is my 217th letter for you but you never sent a response. Oh, Jerome says hi. He really likes to hear the story of our hanky panky time back in the Narrows. Said that it was one of his favorite bedtimes. You know what his comment about you? A pain in the ass. (I would like to note here that you have a nice piece of ass. And it's all mine.)_

_I also heard from him that you were a crybaby. HAHAHAHAHAHA. I would have killed you if we meet years ago. Isn't it great that Jerome changed you? You alive and we're together? Jerome is planning something with Jervis and Jonathan. A way out. They planned something big for Gotham. Something very very special. _

_If my source is telling the truth, our baby will come out in three weeks. When I get out, I'll hunt and kill that husband of yours who didn't deserve you and we'll live happily together with our baby!_

_Oh, I couldn't wait to get out. To touch you. To feel you. To taste you. You belong to me and I belong to you. We cannot be separable. Wait for me, Sarah. Just two more months. _

_Fucks and kisses,_

_Kyle L._


	14. Chapter 14

**Trigger Warning: Sexual Assault**

* * *

They threatened to open fire to the crowds if the police approached while Kyle took me up the stage. I threw a fist to his face when we were at the backstage. He avoided it and grabbed my wrists, twisting them to my back.

"Move and I'll tell Jerome to blow someone's head off," he said, breathing hard against my ear. I could feel his smirk, even though I could not see him. He directed someone to tie me up, my arms were strapped around my abdomen. "Now, let's get our little nugget!"

My eyes widened in dread as he took hold of the rope around me and forcefully jerked me out from the backstage to a car. "No! You stay away from my son!" I writhed against the rope and attempted to tug away from him.

"He's _my_ baby! _My_ son!" he yelled at my face. Then he slammed me against the side of the car and I grunted because of the strong impact. "Did you forget?" He tilted my chin up and pressed his pelvic against my body. Closing in, he forcefully placed his lips over mine. I pressed my lips together and curled in disgust, screaming with my mouth closed. I thrusted my knee up to him and it hit his inner thighs, then I pushed him away with my shoulder.

He laughed that sickening laugh. My hand itched to wrapped its fingers around his neck and suffocate him, so that he would stop laughing. I growled and rammed my shoulder to his stomach until he fell on the ground.

Arms spread wide at his sides, he remained lying on the asphalt. "Are you really that mean, Sarah?" he toyed. "Our son deserves to know his daddy."

"Hassan is his father," I spat, kicking his ribs. He winced, trying to move away.

I was about to send another kick but he seized my foot and twisted it. Instantly, I pulled away before it got too painful. The man rose up to his feet and stormed towards me with fiery eyes. A snarl reached his lips when he fisted my hijab and hair, dragging me to the car, pushing me inside at the back seat. I fell at the foot rest with a thud, my face smacked against the floor.

As the car sped abruptly, I could feel my body was hitting the enclosed space. Even with bounded arms, I tried to get up to the seat. He was speeding so fast and he suddenly made a turn, causing me to fall against the door with my face again. I silently winced at the throbbing sensation at my forehead and nose. After a few tries, I managed to land on the seat.

My eyes studied the blocks outside. They were very familiar so I panicked. We were heading towards my old apartment in a very reckless speed. "Kyle. Please, I'm begging you. Please. Please. Leave him out of this. Please."

His body was shaking because he was giggling while gripping the wheels until his knuckles became white. "Family must stay together, Sarah. Which part of that you don't understand?" My apartment building was at sight and my fear escalated. He then hit the brake, making me jerked forward. I almost fell back to the foot rest but I hindered it by leaning my feet against the shot gun seat. "Stay here. Be right back with Kyle junior," he sang while I panic.

I tried to position myself in many awkward poses to open the door. Next, I banged the car window in desperate manner and screamed profanities to Kyle. "Don't you dare lay your hands on my baby, you son of a bitch! Stay away from him! I'll kill you! _I'll kill you myself!_" Not giving up, I turned and kicked the window until my soles and knees were hurt from the impact. "Mrs. Weller! Mrs. Weller!" I screamed again, wildly looking up to the window of my apartment. I moved to the driver seat to kick the car horn. To my dismay, it was broken. I kicked it multiple times in frustration.

Breathing hard, I looked outside of the car, asking for help from anyone, but there was no one around. I felt like I have lost hope. "Mrs. Weller… please. He's gonna take my son. He's gonna take Malik…" I whispered in distress. Then my sight landed on a parking space – Mrs. Weller's usual parking space. And her car was not there.

A heavy breath escaped my lips. Glimmers of hope emerged in me. I prayed and pleaded that Mrs. Weller and Malik were not home so that Kyle couldn't confront them. I also remembered police protection. The patrol car which was supposed to park outside the apartment was also absent. A few seconds later, Kyle exited the building with a pout and more importantly, empty hands.

"They're not here," he grumbled, after opening the car door. "Where. Is. My. Son?"

The sudden dead drop of his tone send shivers down my spine. "I don't know," I managed to say. He sent me an angry stare for a few seconds before relaxing his face muscles. He slouched his shoulders, faking a forlorn look.

"Oh well. We could get him next time. But tonight… let's focus on _us_," he paused, his lips slowly lifted into a naughty smile. "It's been a while. I missed you."

No. Not again.

Terrified, I backed away from him when he reached his hand towards me, trying to grab me. My back hurt as it hit the handbrake. Then I kicked him squarely on the face and shoulders a few times. "Get away from me!" He managed to secure both my ankles and tugged me towards him. "No, no, no, no, no, no. No! No! No!" I kept on tossing abrasively against his control, never giving up.

"My patience is running- ugh!" His words were cut off as I thrust my knee to his chest.

In a swift, I moved my legs so that his head was position between them, then I clamped his head with my thighs, squeezing as hard as I can. His muffled grunts reached my ears and he kept on smacking my thighs and tried to open them. But I hold on. I suppressed the hits and punches and twisted my body so that his face suffocated against my thigh.

Come on. Come on. Stop moving.

I could feel his movements weakened and eventually he became motionless. Cautiously I slackened my limbs and kicked him away from me. His upper body fell onto the seat while his lower body was kneeling on the ground outside. I sat up, still breathing hard from the battle. Since my arms were still tied, I can't open the other door so I had to use the door which Kyle was lying at currently. I shifted closer to him to push him out the car and he fell on his side, while I managed to finally get out of the car.

I was panting so hard. I need to get help.

Suddenly, I heard a stifled laugh and my blood drained from my face. I didn't waste any time as my legs sprinted to the road. However, he fisted my shirt before I even get to my third step. I grunted as he grabbed the back of my head and slammed my head against the side of the car. I let out a silent scream at the massive pain. He pulled me back and slammed my head again until I lost conscious.

* * *

I woke up feeling cold. But I didn't open my eyes right away. My head is painful. I tried to move but my movements were restricted. My forehead was freezing; something was placed on top of my forehead. And I was underdressed, so I opened my eyes immediately, wildly looking around the place.

My bedroom. In my old apartment.

I cocked my head to the side to let the frosty thing slide from my head. It's a packet of frozen green peas. The expiry date was right in front my eyes. As I read the gray printed numbers, I just realized that they had expired already, three days ago. Shit. But that's not what I should be worrying about. I tried to tug my upper limbs from the bed frame but they were tightly secured with tape.

The door of the bedroom was ajar and I could hear someone in the bathroom, showering and humming. Kyle, I spat his name in my head. I had to get out before he finished showering. But these tapes won't come off unless I cut them off with something sharp.

Unless…

Unless… I kicked off the metals of the bedframe. Is it possible? He would most probably hear the kicks. After praying in my heart, I stretched my legs up to bedframe and kicked one metal rod where my left hand was strapped with. Then, again and again. I stopped for a while to listen for him. Still showering.

It was tough trying to kick in this position – lying on my back with both legs up to my head. I took a deep breath and started kicking the metal bar again.

Someone cleared their throat. I cursed in my head and repositioned my legs back down, breathing heavily. "Having fun? I am," tittered Kyle, hair still dripping after the shower.

"Let me propose you a deal," I said after a few seconds of silence. I had these thoughts over and over again after he got me. He raised an eyebrow and flashed a derided smile. "I'll stay with you as long as you keep away from Hassan and Malik."

"That is a huge offer, missy. Let them go and I'll have you, all of you, your scars and your disability. Hm…" I puckered his lips and looked up at the ceiling, pondering of my proposal. The way he acted; he was taunting me. I knew he was pretending to be thinking of the options. I knew he wouldn't take it. I know he would go and hunt down my husba…

"I'll take it."

"What?" I whimpered, clearly did not expect his answer.

"I won't touch a hair on them. But if you break the deal, a few _friends _of mine will do the honor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna contact them first about this plan."

No… I was thinking of fighting him off and then go find my family. This plan is a failure. I'm so stupid. Why didn't I think of that in the first place?!

I could hear indistinct conversation of Kyle before he returned to my bedroom, smiling victoriously while I looked at him in defeat. This is going to happen over and over again for the rest of my life. I had to live with the person that I hated this entire universe.

"If they didn't hear from me in an hour, your husband's dead," he sang. He walked to the vanity and took something that did not belong there: a cutter. My heart raced faster when he walked to me, thinking that he might want to stab me with it or craved my face like Jerome since he was obsessed with him, but he approached closer to the bedframe and cut off the tape, freeing my wrists. I kept my eyes on the cutter when he placed it on the night stand. "Try it," goaded the vile low life.

My eyes shot to his wild eyes. He was still hovering over me, daring me to attack him. Cold drops of water from his hair were dripping on my chest. The cutter was just an arm length away, I could grab it easily. But he knew I can't. His contacts would slaughter my family. I began to imagine plunging the blade into his neck until he choked onto his own blood, but I shook the thought away. That is not an option.

Reluctantly, I placed my hand at the back of his neck and pulled him down, smoothing my lips with his. I forced a gag back down as I moved my lips, closing my eyes tightly. Moaning, he was eager, roaming his hands over my skin. He climbed onto the bed and over me, throwing the packet of green peas away. I wept inwardly as this violation is going to happen again. I bit back my tears to avoid Kyle's anger.

I involuntarily slid my hand to his naked chest. He pulled away and brought my amputated hand to his lips softly kissing the scarred skin like he did almost a year ago. "Beautiful," he murmured to the skin. It burned; everything he touched burned in a bad way. I hate it.

It will get over soon, Sarah, I convinced myself.

I refused to see his face so I kept on engaging open kisses at his neck and shoulder, imagining that the person on top of me was Hassan. Suddenly, he grabbed my jaw and made me stared at his face.

"I'm gonna make you forget everything about your husband. We belong together." He pressed his toweled crotch against my center. I tried not to show a scowl but I guessed it showed. "Why are you not enjoying this?" he whined. Then, he pushed his other hand down to my private area and palmed it not so gently over my underwear. I yelped at the sudden touch and attempted to recoil. "No. You stay with me, remember?" he harshly said.

I changed my mind. I don't want this. I refuse to do this. I was beginning to panic. It was difficult to choose.

But Hassan's live is at stake.

Then, I felt a tongue licked my neck. Kyle moaned and complimented the taste. His other hand groped my breast.

No. I _don't _want to do this.

I pushed him away. "No," I determined.

All of a sudden, there was a gunshot.

* * *

Kyle grunted and rolled over to hide at the side of the bed. I stared with widened eyes at the man who I was supposed to protect. He was standing by the door, holding a revolver in his hand. His lips were twisted into a snarl and his eyes were red in rage. I was quick to my feet, rushing towards his side.

"You okay?" my husband questioned but still glaring at the location where Kyle was hiding. I didn't get to answer when we heard his laughs. I could hear some footsteps entering my apartment and saw two officers rushing towards us.

"So the husband came for some action?" he chortled. "An hour, Sarah. Our _deal_." I could feel Hassan's burning gaze at me. "They didn't get any calls from me, there's going to be blood. Him and little me."

I looked down at the floor, contemplating his words.

"No," whispered Hassan. "We do this together. I won't let you protect our family alone. I want to protect my family, too."

Guilt crept into my heart and mind, thinking that it was my fault for letting Hassan into my life, endangering his live. Endangering Malik's life.

What have I done? They don't deserve me.

"Sarah, together," he repeated.

There was only determination in his eyes and it assured me to some extent though not wholly. I still felt insecure about this. But I nodded. "Together," I told him.

* * *

Hassan gave me his gun and took a bathrobe and put in onto me. The two officers walked stealthily to the other side of the bed, where Kyle has not been moving out from. There was a bit of blood on the bed, I guessed the bullet grazed his skin. My eyes coincidently landed at the nightstand. Something was missing.

I furrowed my brows at that, feeling a bad premonition. Then I remembered. There was supposed to be a cutter on the nightstand. Before I get the chance to warn the officers, Kyle leapt out and jumped on the officer, closest to him, pushing the cutter from under his chin. The blood splattered to Kyle's face as he pushed the officer forward, causing the other officer to get pushed as well. Then, he charged towards us and Hassan pushed me away, causing me to trip on the floor and collapsed to my knees.

"No!" I roared as the blade entered Hassan's stomach. Kyle pulled the cutter out and was about to stab again. Instinctively I pointed the gun to Kyle and pulled the trigger, before the cutter plunged into Hassan's stomach again. The bullet entered the side of his head and he collapsed to the floor. After dropping the gun, I rushed to Hassan, analyzing the stab wound. Blood was gushing out of the deep gash. He groaned in pain. "Oh God. No… Keep pressing on it," I ordered, bringing him to the bed. The uninjured officer radioed for ambulance, saying that he got two injured men and need of assistance ASAP.

* * *

I had checked at the injured officer as well. The stab was not fatal because the blade entered from under the chin to the floor of his mouth, cutting a bit of his tongue though infections could easily entered the blood stream. I was very worried about Hassan, praying that the stomach wound won't cause any severe problem in the future.

I made him like this. He was resting on the bed, while I sat by his side, head bowed down, muttering prayers.

"I'm hungry," he breathed.

I quickly stared at his smiling face. I furrowed my brows at his attempt to make this like a trivial matter. "Shut up," I snapped. He should save his energy like that injured officer, though he can't really talk because of the wound.

The unharmed officer, Officer Ralli, curtly informed us that the ambulance will arrived in less than five minutes. I sighed in relief at the news. Officer Ralli assisted his partner, Officer Woods, out of my bedroom to wait at the living room. A hand reached for my arm and I ignored it.

"I wouldn't forgive myself too if something happened to you," he spoke. I gulped as I maintained a poker face. "But I'm here, now. You can stop blaming yourself."

I stayed silent. I have been doing this wrong. I should have moved out of Gotham at every chance I get but I didn't, my inner self said. I am one selfish bitch.

"Stop. You're not a selfish bitch."

Oh, I said that out aloud.

"Yeah. You did."

I pressed my lips in a tight line and frowned. Stop voicing out your thoughts, Sarah. "I'm gonna change before the ambulance come," I said, randomly taking some clothes from the cupboard, storming to the toilet to escape Hassan's kind words.

* * *

I splashed water to my face to get a grip of myself when I heard Officer Ralli called that the ambulance arrived. Putting on my instant hijab, I exited the bathroom as a few paramedics entered my bedroom to check on Hassan. Officer Woods was brought out already while they got Hassan on a wheelchair.

"How is he?" I asked the paramedics.

"We got him, ma'am. We have to go before his BP is falling. Lucky that he didn't hit any major area," a young man responded, pushing the wheelchair out.

I walked out of the bedroom and noticed that there were another pair of uniformed police officers entered my home. "Officer Ralli. As I told you before, we were threatened. Kyle's people will come to attack us again. I would like to request some officers to accompany the ambulance to the hospital please," I asked.

"Two motorcycle officers are downstairs. They will escort the ambulance," one of the new officers answered.

"Thank you." I passed them the apartment key and jogged out of the apartment to join the ambulance.


	15. Chapter 15

Happy holidays and Happy New Year 2020 to all of you!!

* * *

**Warning: Sex**

* * *

_Deranged murderer Jerome Valeska fell onto his own death._

Gothamites were never safe anyway. I hate myself. I was starting to feel it: losing hope. It was like a splash of icy water on my body. I finally get it. Gotham will _never_ be cured. It will rot, driving the people here mad. I contemplated to move out of this city, either to my parents' place or Hassan's or find another new place. Hassan is almost finish with his studies. He still has about a month left. Perhaps we could move out after his studies.

I threw the newspaper, not wanting to read anymore. The people that Kyle had sent were apprehended by the officers and sent to jail yesterday. But we still have officers waiting outside the hospital room, since the protective custody is still active. Officer Ralli visited last night, for statements and informing me that they would still need to seal my old apartment for crime scene investigation. For the murder of Kyle, it was written as self-defense, but he said that I might be called back again.

Malik and Mrs. Wellers were safe. Thankfully, she was watching the news and saw that I was taken by Kyle. Then, she packed up Malik's essential before rushing down to report to the officers who were guarding them. They agreed that the GCPD was a safe place to stay for a while. So they were there until Kyle's men were captured and then, the officers escorted them to the hospital to see me and my husband. I broke down crying when they visit last night, hugging both very tightly, repeating my gratefulness to Mrs. Weller for protecting my child. They returned back to Mrs. Wellers' apartment, still guarded by the police.

I yawned and stretched my body on the couch. Since Hassan had special privilege in Gotham General, the doctor put him in a very nice hospital room. I would have mistaken the place as a hotel suite. The place was comfortable. The couch too. But I couldn't get a blink of sleep even though I was exhausted. The room was more private as well; I could perform my prayers without people peeking over the window or door curiously.

I did it, my inner-self dejectedly said. I shot Kyle in the head and he died. I took a life.

It was self-defense, as Officer Ralli said, I reminded myself. Kyle was about to kill Hassan in front of me. I shook as I remembered pulling the trigger. My first kill and _hopefully_ my last.

A presence sat next to me and I almost jumped in surprise. "You should stay on bed," I mumbled without looking at him. "Doctor said you can go today, maybe before evening comes. Go rest."

"I think you're the one who should be resting," he commented, palming my cheek and turning my face towards his. "Wifey, sleep." He patted his thighs, not verbally asking me to lay my head on his lap. I scoffed and shook my head at him worrying about me. It was his life that was threatened, not mine. But I slid down and did it anyway, because I knew he would insist. His fingers ran on my head over my headscarf, massaging lightly. "Close your eyes." And I did, focusing on the gentle touches. Then I felt two fingers put pressure at the spot between my brows. "And relax." I must have furrowed my eyebrows unknowingly. After a while of relaxing massages, gradually I feel into deep slumber.

* * *

"Sarah. Honey, wake up."

Someone was shaking my shoulder, rousing me up. I swatted the person away and turned my back towards the person.

"Sarah, wake up. It's almost time to go home. You haven't done your Asr prayer because you sleep in. And I know you'll be mad at me for not waking you up," Hassan's voice continued.

Oh, right. My prayer. Rubbing eyes, I sat up and smacked my lips. "What time is it?"

"Almost 5pm. Malik is here."

I immediately opened my eyes when Hassan said that. Mrs. Weller was sitting across at the other couch, holding Malik in her arm. He was sleeping soundly. And a smile reached my lips at the sight of him. "You snore like a man, Girl," Mrs. Wellers dissed.

"That's the last thing that I should be worried about," I rolled my eyes. Snoring is normal. I stood up and stretched my whole body before dragging my feet to the toilet to do my ablution for my prayer. In less than ten minutes, I had finished my prayer and then we went home in Mrs. Weller's car. Hassan sat at the shot gun while Malik and I at the back. I was spending my time cooing my baby boy and humming some random tunes for him.

Once we reached home, we rested on our bed. Malik was sleeping soundly in the nursery. "You okay?" Hassan whispered. I bit the inside of my cheek at his question, and I didn't look at him. "Sarah…"

"We'll leave Gotham after your studies," I disdainfully said. I knew I was being harsh but I can't help but feeling responsible for all of the things that happened to us. If Mrs. Weller did not have a quick sense, Kyle would get his hands on Malik, and he might die. Now, Hassan is hurt because of her.

"Babe, look at me."

Timidly, I set my eyes to his. "It is for the best of all of us to move out." I persisted. He placed his hand to my hair, caressing tenderly.

"Maybe," he answered. Maybe? Other places are far safer than here. Anywhere but here. "But what if it's a bad thing to move out?" he shrugged, earning a glare from me. "I mean, things are terrible here but I thought you would like it to change for better. It is a very big dream, but shouldn't we keep on dreaming or nothing will change. Everything's gonna be okay."

That is total bullshit. Everything's gonna be okay? Really? "You're dancing with the truth, buttercup," I bitterly snickered.

"Aren't we all? Let's not worry about whether we're gonna stay here or not. I just hope you continue do good things to others; giving them hope, like you always did."

But the thing is I don't see hope anymore. I gulped and said, "If things go sideways…"

"If things go sideways," he cut off. "We have each other." I let out a tired laugh because usually I would be the one who was overoptimistic. "You were trying to save me. That's why you have to shoot him."

"I know. I don't feel bad about that," I lied."No more threats for us now."

"No, you felt something. You're worried if you have to take more people's life to protect us," he briefed, clearly understood me. But I don't want to listen to any of that so I made an attempt to get up. "Listen," he uttered. I stopped my movement. "Don't be too hard on yourself. Share your pain and happiness with me. That way we can strengthen our bond."

He's not wrong. He's not. Everything here is just a mess. A huge fucking mess.

Then, I broke down again like yesterday but at the moment everything just spilled out. Everything just crumbled in straightaway. The hypnosis, Dinah, the rape, the pregnancy, my first kill. I wept and wept against Hassan's shoulder as he pulled me closer to him, caressing me tenderly.

"I a-asked the precinct to find out about Kyle's parents because I want to apologize for t-taking their son's life but he was an orphan with no family since he was e-eight and he was never adopted. To whom should I apologized?" I cried, hiccupping once in a while.

"You need to ask for your own forgiveness. Forgive yourself," he whispered against my hair.

"You know what Bullock said to me? _Suck it up_, _tomorrow's another day_. That's his a-advice. He's right. I can't change the past. I just have to l-live with it."

He moved to look at me. "Together. We live with it together. You're not alone."

Hassan kissed my cheeks tenderly before focusing on my lips. I returned the treatment, pulling him closer to me. Moving on top on him, I poured everything in the kiss and it turned passionate. Warm sparks tingled at the places that he touched.

We began to undress each others, running our fingers to each other's skin, recalling every touches that we know would be pleasurable. This would be our first love making after I gave birth to Malik. Our movements were soft and unhurried. And I loved it though I have to be careful with his suture.

He moaned when I flicked his nipple with my finger. Loving the sound, I did it again, running my lips against his jaws and neck. His hands caressed my hips and bottom, kneading them. I could hear my heartbeat drumming so quick and loud. Both of us were breathing heavily. I moved my pelvis against his. Even though my underwear and his boxers prevented our skin to touch but the friction was very arousing.

I sighed, grinding our crotches again, harder.

Grunting, he turned us over with him on top of me. I was about to ask about his wound but I didn't because of his actions afterwards. My head pressed against the pillow and my body arched as he enclosed his mouth on my nipple. I was a moaning mess when he kept on giving his attention on my breasts. After a while, I pushed him away because I was worried.

"Your stomach…" I breathed harshly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay." He kissed my lips again. I moaned when he slightly bit my lip. "Right where I'm supposed to be."

Deliberately, I slithered down, leaving trails of kisses down to his chest then I slid off his boxers and my underwear. The sight of his hard length made me shudder in anticipation. Biting my lip, I took hold of his shaft in my hand.

"Ah... " he hissed while I rub it gently, guiding it towards my opening.

"Please," I whined. "I want you."

He pushed inside, earning a whimper from me. I loved the way he looked. His lips were slightly parted and a strangled noise came out of his throat while his eyes were focused at our connecting cores. I tilted his face towards mine to kiss him deeply. Pulling away, I lifted my hips at the same time, wanting him to move.

He moved, slowly and sensually. We marked each other skin with kisses. It was beautiful. We were caressing each other, loving each other.

My body was on fire.

"Ah. Yes… don't stop," I moaned, beginning to move my hips faster. I squirmed as I felt a familiar feeling coming in my stomach, grinding my hips eagerly. "Ah."

"I want to feel you come, Sarah."

His grunts against my ear made me more aroused. I clenched my eyes tightly as I let my climax took over. My hand gripped Hassan's upper arm harshly when I came, toes curling and back arched off the bed. I faintly heard his compliments about me but I was too occupied with the intense pleasure to hear the full sentence. A while later Hassan came undone, moaning my name in my ear. I shuddered when he pulled out, while engaging me in a lazy kiss.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I whispered after giving a peek to his dressing. I was relieved to know that there wasn't any blot of blood.

"Told you I'm fine," he responded, lying next to me, pulling the covers over us, hugging me closer. I returned the gesture and let slumber pulled me in.

* * *

The next day, Hassan insisted on coming to his campus since he only has morning lessons. I can't help but feel concern since he's still healing. So before I drove him to Gotham University I called some of his friends about his conditions and requested them to keep an eye on him.

"Don't overdo yourself. Call me if you're in pain," I nitpicked, slowing down to parking space.

"Love you too, babe. Assalamualaikum." He placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I responded his prayer. Shutting the car door, he waved at me and Malik, who was sitting at the back, as I drove away towards my old apartment.

There will be so many things to do today. I hired a moving company to move out my belongings. I don't think I could stay there anymore with Kyle's prints everywhere in the house. When I arrived at my old apartment, the trucks were already there. I hoped Mrs. Weller showed them the way.

Carrying Malik in a baby carrier strapped on my front, I walked into my flat, overhearing Mrs. Weller's voice, telling them which furniture to take. "Hey," I greeted. I already saw a few boxes lying on the floor. My book shelves were empty already – all books and jig-saw puzzle were in the boxes. There were still some pastries and desserts in the pastry shelf and fridge. "Everything good?"

"Yup. I placed stickers on your stuffs," replied Mrs. Weller, placing her hands on both sides of her hips, watching two men lifting my bookshelf. "Careful with that," she nagged to them.

"The pastries are still new. Let's just give some to the workers and you can take the rest."

Grabbing some paper bags, I put in random breads in mix so that the workers could get different kinds of them.

"So, no more _Sarah Bakes_?" she asked.

I glanced at the paper bags, reflectively looking at the print on it. Cursive pattern of _Sarah Bakes _was on the paper bag with my phone number on it. I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"No more _Sarah Bakes_. But don't worry. I'll always visit you, Mrs. Weller."

"Why you would want to see this old hag again?" she snapped.

Malik stirred and whined for a second. I suppressed a laugh and bounced my body to lull him sleep again.

"See? Even baby Malik is sad. He wants to see you too," I smiled. She grunted and stepped away, probably trying to yell at the workers over nothing to hide her embarrassment.

* * *

My brows went up when I listened to the newscaster in the radio. I got curious so I grabbed the TV remote and switched the TV on, looking for a news channel. When I got where I want, I turned up the volume. Five banks were robbed in one night? I don't know if I should be impressed or not. They showed some photos of the crime scenes and how the robbers get in and out without getting caught.

Nygma, I thought and I shook my head. Why would he need the money for? His brain is fixed already. Jim and Bullock must have figured it out that it was Nygma's work but finding evidence would be very difficult.

It had been two days after Hassan's release from the hospital. He was healing well. But I was still stress because of shooting Kyle, so I called Mai at noon to book a spar at 8pm. I glanced at the clock on the wall. I have about an hour and a half so I cleaned up the mess on the coffee table. So many colorful papers lying around with colorful pen markers. I was on the process of making a scrapbook of Malik – from the ultrasound picture until the present. The scrapbook is for the photos of his first year. Once he reached one year old, I would make a new one.

Once my Isha prayer is done, I exited the building with baby Malik, driving towards Mai's gym. It was closer with Hassan's apartment, so I reached the place in no time. Ever since I brought Malik with me, Mai never greet me with a kick or a punch, since I was holding him in my arms and it made me feel reassured. Getting hurt as a greeting is definitely not the option I would want.

Mai and I warmed up together before starting the battle. About ten minutes after we start, I already have some lip cuts and bruises at my left thigh. "What had happened?" she queried, avoiding my round kick.

"Why?" I didn't stop and kept on attacking her.

"You're better."

I almost cornered her to the wall but she ran up on it vertically and flipped backwards, right over me, so she was now standing behind me. She wrapped an arm around my neck, strangling me slightly. I struggled but she was already locked in place.

"How am I better?" I grunted, thinking that I'm losing. Then, I bend my body, causing Mai to move forward and smacked her down to the floor. Suddenly, I recalled the time when I shot Kyle, pulling the trigger in slow motion. And then, my fist connected to Mai's nose. I stopped and stared at her with large eyes. A trickle of blood gradually flowed down her nostrils.

She jerked away and jumped, kicking my stomach with both her feet. I flew to the back and laid down on the floor on my back. I laughed and then grunted at the pain after her kick. "I did it! I punched you!" I loudly croaked.

"But you were distracted after that. Don't be too proud on yourself. You haven't beat me," she scolded, wiping the blood under the nose with the back of her hand.

"But it's a progress!"

"A slow one. Painfully slow one."

I sat up and slowly stood up from the floor, giggling softly in happiness. "Whatever, but here I come!" I said, as I charged my body towards her.

* * *

Reaching home, I smell a very nice aroma of cooking. Hassan is home early, I thought. I wondered what he was making. I winced a bit as I set Malik down in his cradle, before approaching my husband in the kitchen. I took off my instant hijab and hung it at the back of a dining chair. He was making those fancy soda float and I noticed pizza was baking in the oven. He must have arrived home a few hours ago, because he always makes his own pizza from scratch.

When he turned around to greet me, his face quickly turned appalled. "Babe, honey… _Astaghfirullah_… Are you sure you were just sparring? You looked like you just fought off a mob," he fussed and grimaced as he inspected my battered face. "This is not a good example for Malik. You brought him with you."

"Oh, don't worry. Malik was facing the wall and I put on some of his favorite music for him," I reasoned after giving him a dismissal wave.

"Of course you did." He rolled his eyes. "But how am I supposed to give you a welcome kiss?"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You can kiss other parts," I suggested.

"I wouldn't refuse that." With a knowing smile, he pulled me closer and brought his head to my neck. Thank God, I had showered at the gym already. But suddenly, Malik cried loudly, gaining our attention.

"Yes, Your Highness. I'll feed you in a sec," I called to Malik, who was probably looking at us. I knew he cannot see us yet with his baby eyes but sometimes I feel like he can. Or maybe my baby is a genius. But then, all parents think their own child is a genius.

Hassan pulled his head back and pouted. "But I need attention, too."

I laughed and patted his cheek. "Go back to your cooking. We'll have time for us later."

* * *

_A couple days later_

"Give it up," I immediately said after Lee picked up the phone. I was lying on the couch, waiting for Hassan to get ready. He took more time to spruce up, especially styling his hair. "A man is his hair,_" _he always told me.

She paused for a second before spoke up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Oh, really? I thought. She sounded like she certainly knew what I was talking about. I had made a call to Bullock regarding the bank robbery that took place nights ago and he had informed me that there was a high possibility that Lee was in it too.

"That shit you've been doing with Nygma," I said sharply.

"Sex?"

"What? No!" I hollered. I could hear humor in her voice. "Lee, I'm being serious. That feat you and Nygma pulled. Gotham Savings and Loan? Ring a bell?"

"No one was hurt."

"Yeah, that's what you think. Not all people who use those banks stink. There must be innocent people who got affected. Can you imagine how they must feel knowing their money was gone? All their hardwork savings?" I tried to elicit guilt from her.

"Not worse like the people in the Narrows," she harshly responded. "They don't have enough food, can't pay medical bills, debts, clothes, and children can't go to school. But no one care about the Narrows. I have to protect my people."

"There are other ways. Yes, they are slow but they are the right ways… Give it up, Lee," I pleaded. "I'm begging you. And to be honest, I don't think it's right for you to be with _him_." At first, the thought of them together was adorable, but the ego at the moment is Riddler and it's not safe for her to be with him. I literally recoiled at the image of them together. It was like me together with Oswald. Now, that is an image that I prayed would _never_ happen.

"Not all are like you. Not all are like us. We care for these people and we tried our best to give them things that they deserve; things that they have the right to have, like all the other people have."

She hung up the call quickly before I could say anything. I let out a heavy sigh and leaned my arm on my face. A sneeze from Malik made me rose from the couch and marched to him. I looked at the clock. 9.02a.m. "You hungry, bud?" I asked, wiping his snot with a tissue and then threw it away. I lifted him up and returned to the couch, making myself comfortable before raising my shirt up to breastfeed him.

* * *

There was a little 'brunch' party for entrepreneurs and Hassan was invited. So here we are mingling with other people. The facilities in the building are very good; it has a nursery, so I left Malik at the third floor and then we went up to the twelfth floor for the brunch party. Hassan was happy meeting his business partners and colleagues. Today is his last day of school, he just need to finalized things with his supervisor before sending in his papers. So now is a good short rest before he go to campus later at 2pm.

Hassan introduced me to some of his friends. Some are weird, some are very nice and some are snobby. I could handle snobby because I have dealt with Oswald before. It's easy. However what I could not stand is food waste. They put food on their plate but they didn't finish it. They should have put little and then eat and if they are still hungry, they could take more food on their plate. Isn't it simple?

The talk I had with Lee this early morning really affects me. Homeless people dug up trash to eat. It irked me when waiters were cleaning up plates that were still half-filled with food. Scowling, I walked to the drink station and poured myself a glass of cold lemonade and drunk it all in one shot.

A presence appeared beside me – it was a man – and filled a glass of lemonade. "Thirsty?"

I nodded because the coldness of the drink numbed my head and tongue for an instant moment. Then, I turned to face him. He's young, brown hair nicely combed in place, and dressed in a really expensive tux, _and_ he looked like a university student.

A plate of food in his hand caught my attention. "Are you going to finish that?" I asked in a harsh tone. I bit my tongue at my own tone. "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. Forgive me for my tone."

"Apology accepted. Would you mind to join me?"

"No. Not at all." I looked around to look for an empty table and led him to it.

We sat down and talked. His name is Alexander Luthor and I could tell that he was a very ambitious man. We instantly have things to talk about since we're both born in Metropolis. He had found a solid business there at a very young age. He's 22, people. 22 years old. When I was 22, I still live with my parents and unemployed. He mentioned that he was in Gotham for a visit as he had heard many things about Gotham.

"The way Gotham is now is what I wouldn't want Metropolis to be," he remarked and I rose my brow, feeling slightly offended by the comment. I live in Gotham now and I considered it my sweet home. "You see, I have plans for Metropolis. It's going to be a City of Tomorrow'. Best city in the nation."

"That's very huge ambition, Mr. Luthor. I'm sure you can do it," I sweet-talked.

"Oh, I will. I know."

The vibe that the man was giving me was almost the same as Theo Galavan – charming and calculating. It was as if he was studying everyone's actions; not just mine.

"Are you here alone?" he questioned.

"No, I'm with my husband. He's the one with the big businesses," I lightly joked.

"Women. Always expecting men to feed them," he said. It was seemed as if he was getting along with my joke but that was not humorous at all to me.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on. It was a joke." He wiped his lips with his napkin. "If you think about it, women always depend on men, right?"

Biting my cheek, I forced a smile on my face. "I hope you have a great time in Gotham, Mr. Luthor." With that, I stood from my seat and stormed away from him.

I don't want to disturb Hassan socializing with his friends so I walked out to the lobby. A man at the counter caught my eyes, so I smiled at him kindly. I will not let a petty young Luthor ruined my day so I came down to the third floor and decided to play with Malik until the brunch party is over.

* * *

"I'm free!" Hassan exclaimed after coming home. 5.00p.m. I looked at the time. The discussion with his supervisor must have ended well.

"From what? Responsibilities? Nope. Your baby needs your story telling. He seems to be unsatisfied with mine. I mean _all children_ likes it when I read them stories but not my own son. He really prefers yours." I was grumbling while munching some potato chips. Malik was having his tummy time on a mattress. He's almost three months old now.

"O beware, my wife, of jealousy; it is the green-eyed monster which doth mock the meet it feeds on," he suddenly replied Shakespeare-ly, earning a fit of laughs from me. Then he picked Malik up carefully and walked to the nursery room and closed the door. Shaking my head, I picked up the TV remote to increase the volume.

* * *

**I don't hate Lex Luthor. For those who are a fan of him, I deeply apologize. I found out that in some versions of the comics, his behavior is about the same as how I wrote above. So I decided to go with it to add in with the story. **

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**The chapter after this will be the last chapter of Only Human: Different Normal. I can't wait to upload the next one, since it will be the time of No Man's Land. Thank you everyone who read my fanfic. **

* * *

My husband wanted to have some 'boys time' with Malik so he asked me to go out and have fun. When he told me that, I was dumbfounded but accepted his request. Have fun? What should I do? Sparring with Mai? Nah, she's busy at daylight. Brushing up my shooting skills with Mrs. Wellers? Nah, she has a date with that bookstore manager who worked in a shop two blocks away from her apartment.

Then I remembered about Ivy. She had gone out the grid after her antics of bioterrorism. I wondered if she was at one of the parks in Gotham. Wearing my usual t-shirt, cardigan and maxi skirt, I skipped to my car and drove to Robinson Park. The park still looked the same, but it felt good to smell the air. Even though Gotham's air is polluted, Robinson Park's air is just a tiny bit better.

My eyes looked around for a tall slender ginger woman. But then I inwardly smacked my forehead, just realizing that Ivy couldn't show herself in public since she's wanted by the police. I don't even know how to look for her. I knew she had some new powers. Can she turn herself into a plant? Or is that big tree I'm looking at the moment is her? I strutted towards the big tree and placed my palm against the bark.

"Ivy?" I whispered. "Is this you?" I got no reply. A sugh escaped my lips at my stupidity. It felt nice under this tree so I sat down and leaned my back against the trunk. There were a few families spending their times together. One was playing catch, another was playing tags and another was cycling around.

I took out a book and pencil from my bag. It was my pastry book. Even though the business is closed for now, I still spend some times baking at home and drew some cakes for some ideas. If I can't open my business back, at least I could find a job as a baker in some bakery house or café. I'll ask for Hassan and Lee's opinion later.

The breeze became stronger so I shivered a bit. Then, the shrubs moved. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. But the shrubs moved again, crawling close to me, as if blocking the wind. I let of a soft laugh, touching a baby leaf.

She's here.

Ivy is here in this park. I know it.

Smiling, I leaned towards the baby leaf. "I'm sorry for whatever happened, but I have been missing you. I missed our little times together. I missed giving you twenty dollars. And I'm sorry again for not being there to protect you."

* * *

The temperature was colder. I should have checked the weather forecast before going out. It was fortunate that I brought a thick scarf in the car. I parked just outside Chery's and then, went out after wrapping the scarf securely around me. It was still chilly but better than without the pashmina. The cold weather had lessened the usual stench smell of the area. Perhaps I should do a polite movement in front of the City Hall to improve the condition in the Narrows. Not that it will gain any of the politicians' attention. To them, the Narrows is just a speck of dust. Not that important for them.

When I rounded at a corner, I bumped into someone. I quickly took a step back and regained my stance, preparing for an attack. You could never too careful around the Narrows even though Lee had warned her people not to attack a certain hijabi one handed woman.

There were about five people before me and Edward Nygma stood in front row. "Hey, Edward," I greeted, knowing the fact that he hated being called that name because he is 'The Riddler'. "Is Lee inside? I need to talk to her… about not being a robin hood."

"I don't see any Edward here," he impudently remarked.

I scoffed. I will never call him the Riddler; other names but not Riddler. "Whatever, brainy. Where is Lee?"

Casually he walked towards me, tilting his head down to peer at me, as if reminding me how short I am. I squared up my shoulders and stared him back with narrowed eyes. I won't back down. I'm not afraid of him or the people he has behind him. Yes, I'm outnumbered, but I'm confident that I could beat them up, if they don't have guns.

"Always appear at the right time, aren't you?" he hummed, causing me to raise an eyebrow. I was about to open my mouth to ask a question but he answered it. "Lee is at the GCPD. We got busted last night during the robbery. She was supposed to distract the cops since she said she could _handle_ Jimbo."

"And you peeps are going to sneak her out, right?" Crossing my arms, I studied the people who stood at the back. "Jim won't put her behind bars. He doesn't have the heart to. He'll just gonna delay the investigation to get _you _in prison."

He approached me closer, whispering, "See? What did I say about you having feelings for Jim? You understand him."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away, cursing him in my head. I don't have to convince him that I don't have feelings for James fucking Gordon.

"Sure, starfish. I'll just head up to Gotham Central. Bye guys." I turned and marched back to my car.

* * *

I should have listened to the news while on my way to the precinct. I should have. When I was getting close to the building, there were so many people outside. Civilians, cops, press. I parked my car and jogged to the crowd.

"What's going on?" I asked an old man.

"Some weirdos and freaks hijacked the building," he answered in a hoarse voice.

What? But Lee is inside. Pushing past the crowd, I approached the police line and waved at Bullock. Thankfully, he saw me and quickly advanced towards me. The question of the safety of Lee was the first thing that came out of my mouth once he was close enough.

"The prisoners were safely moved through an old exit door. I think the van is still here. You can check up on her if you're worried," he whispered, pulling the police line up so that I could get in.

"Who did this?" We walked briskly, passing some other officers, towards the side of the building.

"Jerome's groupies. Banged the entrance with his coffin. They're crazy! They carry on his mission."

It must be the killing mission. "Bruce and Jeremiah?"

"Yup. Jim is on his way to Jeremiah's bunker. Hopefully he's not too late."

He pointed to a black sturdy police van. I found it troubling that no cops were guarding it. After muttering a thank you, I walked away but was stopped when Bullock was trying to say something.

"Hey, uh...I know you're busy with baby stuffs. I missed yah around here…"

I failed to suppress a smile. "Me too. But don't complain when I came back, okay?" With a wink, I left him and rushed to the van.

Gripping the handle, I opened up the back door of the van. There were about five or six depressed prisoners cuffed inside, but no Lee. A tubby Caucasian man then looked weirdly pleased to see me.

"Guys. It's…" he stopped with a puzzled expression and gave me a once-over, scanning me from head to toe. "Wait… _who_ _are you_?"

"I'm just a baker," I shrugged. I was about to ask if they have seen a pretty brunette who got caught last night, but the man cut me off.

"It's the Baker. We're safe!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, no. Not here for you." The man slumped his shoulders in despondency at my answer. "There was another woman. Queen of the Narrows?"

"Not here. Maybe a different van," a black woman wearing leopard print coat spoken.

"Thank you." I shut the door closed and pondered. Another van? But there was only one van. A scary thought appeared that involves Lee still inside of the building alone with those clowns.

Okay, Sarah. You just gotta go inside and snuck her out, okay? Easy peasy. I remembered where the old exit door is. It's where officers have some smoke breaks once in a while. I ran towards it, checking the area, making sure that there were no Jerome's fans hanging out.

Then, I heard a movement behind me and my reflex was to twirl around and get ready for a fight. A giant clown was standing before me so I rounded a kick to prevent him from getting closer.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's me!" He stumbled backwards, raising surrender palms in front. I cocked my head to the side, gawking at his appearance. About thirty minutes ago, he was green and now he's rainbow. A funky one.

"Nygma?" I let a short laugh at his appearance.

"Oh, you weren't all that different back in Amusement Mile. It was about the same situation… When Jerome Valeska's devotees were on rise."

I remembered that one as well. Bullock took a picture of me with the forensics camera after I passed out. It was comedy for him but I looked horrendous that time. It was no wonder that Jim and Alfred did not recognize me. I have white face paint all over my face, one black circle on one eye and another yellow one on the other eye. And then there were several fingerprint-sized brown spots around the ample of my cheeks and the bridge of my nose, which I assumed probably freckles. Lastly, the makeup was finished with a pair of large wide black lips. I hated the fact that Bullock have that picture and copied it and spread it around the precinct to make fun of me. I know… Bullock can be such an amazing role model. Please notice my sarcastic intonation.

"Shut up. Is that you superhero suit?" I knew he dressed like that to sneak in and save Lee.

"Dashing, aren't I?" He made a confident pose in that colorful clown outfit.

I grimaced and said, "I'm going in, too."

"No. You don't look like them. You can't get in."

I took out a red lipstick from my bag and tried my best to draw a clown smile on my face. There was no mirror so I squinted my eyes at my reflection on Nygma's glasses. Satisfied with my quick makeup, I smiled proudly at him.

"You look ridiculous," he criticized. Says the one with the getup! I snapped inwardly. "The cops are going to smoke the place and I only have two gas masks. You can't get in."

I tsked at the fact that I just realized. "You _have _to get her out of there. Call me once she's safe."

"You know I will." With a simper, he opened the old service door and rushed inside, leaving me in trouble about Lee and his lives.

* * *

I had waited a few minutes outside the exit after Edward get into the precinct. Just making sure he had no obstruction. I hoped he's all right. And I hoped he would find Lee. All of a sudden, a huge explosion erupted from a distance, but I could feel minor reverberations from the ground.

What was that?

It was unnerving because I didn't know what it was so I sprinted to the front of the building. The officers were readied with their weapons and arms to barge into the building. Bullock saw me and signaled urgently with his hand for me to stand back behind the police line. Cans of tear gas were discharged into the building, breaking through the glass of windows.

A few seconds later, they charged inside to apprehend the crooks, while I remained outside with Lucius, not wanting to disturb the police work, which was actually shocking to me since before all I did was intervention.

"What was the explosion just now?" I asked Lucius. Lucius paused at my face before answering.

"Bullock had sent a PC to find out. We're waiting for the update."

"Why now? Why would Jerome's fans suddenly attacked the GCPD? He's dead… and I don't think his fans would start something like this together. They must have a new leader and I think that new leader is not in that building," I surmised. "What do you think Lucius?"

"I think those people are just deranged. They worshipped Jerome Valeska. They could do anything."

I let out a tired sigh. Jerome was irrecoverable. He was way out of saving. Then, I could feel my phone vibrated in my pocket, so I quickly pulled it out. It was an unknown number but I know who it was. I walked away from the cops and answered the call.

"Edward?"

There was a pause in his reply. "I'll let you off this time," he growled, hating the name I called him. "Lee's safe."

"I want to talk to her." I waited for a while as I assumed he passed the phone to Lee. "Lee? You okay?"

"Fit as a fiddle," came her response. There was a subtle carefree tone in her voice. A small laugh left my lips as I felt relieved for obvious reasons.

"Have some rest. I bet you have a hard time sleeping in the cell last night," I said, kissing her a goodbye through the phone before snapping it close. Then I rushed back to Lucius. I can't go home now, not until I'm sure that Gotham is safe for my family.

* * *

The explosion had occurred at Jeremiah's compound, somewhere in the woods outside the city. And Jim was supposed to be there, probably Jeremiah and Bruce too. The Search and Rescue Team was trying their best to locate any survivors (or bodies) but the blast was too strong to find any remains.

Bullock didn't lose hope, which surprised me. He had faith that the captain of Gotham Central was still alive out there. He persisted on the investigators to keep on surveying the area for any clues of Jim. Some of the officers even tried to oppose him due to previous episode of Pyg's police slaughter. Thankfully, Harper backed him up, saying that Jim trusted him than any of them, so they should listened to him this time.

When the officers dispersed, I approached him. "What about Alfred? Have you contacted him?" I asked him, who looked like out of his wits at the moment.

"Can't get him through," he grunted. He took out his handkerchief, passed it to me and pointed around my lips.

Oh, the lipstick, my inner-self realized. I wiped the stains from the my cheeks.

"I'll go and check the Wayne Manor," I suggested, still rubbing the fabric against my skin.

"Okay, but bring someone with you. Bring Alvarez," he directed as I nodded. I returned his handkerchief but he recoiled from it so I put it in my pocket. I'll clean it for him, I thought. "There he is."

We glanced at the muscular man as he rushed towards us with a troubled expression. I wished he won't give us any bad news.

"Harvey," he called. "Jeremiah Valeska wasn't inside the bunker when it blew." I felt slightly relieved when those words escaped his mouth. So that means that Bruce is safe as well, right? But Alvarez still has a bothered look on his face.

"How do you know?" questioned Bullock.

"'Cause he's outside and he's not alone."

The way he say it like it was grave, instead of pleasant news. But we jogged out anyway, to the main entrance of the GCPD. The cold air hit my face as I exited the building. What we have before us was a precisely lined up troop of armed and uniformed persons with Jeremiah stood at the front. He appeared to be very different since the last time I saw him. Before he was scared and fidgety but now he was confident and charismatic.

"What the Hell?" Bullock burst out.

"You might not recognize Jerome's followers, as I've given them something of a makeover." Jeremiah began in a peculiar speech pattern. "But I assure you, they're as loyal to me as they ever were to him." Is it just me or he was paler than usual? I thought. "More so. 'Cause I accomplished something my brother never could: killing James Gordon."

Then the troop chanted something quickly. It sounded like Jeremiah's name.

"You're a liar!" Bullock roared, pulling out his Glock, pointing it to him.

Following Bullock's lead, all the other officers outside pointed their weapons towards the enemy as well. I glanced at the bystanders who were watching this whole thing and I was scared for their safety.

"Not so fast." Jeremiah pulled out a small device from his pocket and displayed it to us. That thing is a remote, I mused. "I have bombs planted around the city, just like the one that killed Jim Gordon." The troop chanted Jeremiah's name again. Bullock and other detectives stepped down the stairs, slowly approaching Jeremiah, while I remained at the back. "All you need to know is, if I hit this detonator, Gotham is blown back to the Stone Age."

"If I pulled this trigger, your brains are blown through the back of your skull," Bullock responded, not backing down.

"Dead man's switch. You're familiar." The cult leader walked even closer to the detectives. "It's another little something I took from my brother, except mine's a bit more advanced. You shoot me, my thumb loosens, and then boom, boom, boom, boom." I could not see Bullock's face but I could see his hands slightly faltered. "Now, you will do what I say."

"You're more sick than your brother." I could hear fear in my pal's voice.

"Don't compare me to that short-sighted psychopath," Jeremiah ridiculed. I let out a tiny sour laugh and felt that he took a glanced at me for a while before returning his attention to Bullock. "He just wanted to destroy things. Me, I'm a builder. I'm gonna create a new Gotham in my image. But every artist needs a black canvas, so… all of this has to go. I detonate the explosives in six hours. I want the city empty when I do."

"You need us to evacuate Gotham in six hours? That's impossible!"

"Then everyone who dies screaming, who watches their loved ones crushed before them, will have you to thank, Detective Bullock. Look… nobody has to die." He was staring at his remote and I had a bad feeling with this. "I know seeing is believing and I do want you to believe me, so…"

He pressed the switch. A second later, an explosion was witnessed before our eyes. Some bystanders screamed in horror while we dreadfully watched the clock tower crumbled. Black smokes risen up to sky to join the dark clouds.

No...

Worried, I sprinted towards the collapsed building as I heard numerous car alarms from distance. I could hear Bullock barked orders. There should be people in the tower and around it. Cold sweat covered my palm as I thought of dead bodies. Casualties. More casualties. A few patrol cars whizzed passed me towards my destination.

Once I arrive there, smokes still covered most of the wreckage. I bit the inside of my cheek when I saw a few limbs under the rubble. It was hectic. The officers who arrived earlier had created a police line so that civilians could not enter. The structure has not completely crumbled down and was still in fragile state. It could collapse more anytime soon.

"You have to extend the police line. The building's gonna crumbled more," I shouted at the officers. Officer Kang, who I remembered the one who took my statements for the rape, acknowledged my notice. The police line finally broadened so that no more civilians would get hurt. I had to really yell at the other civilians to move back.

With the hectic situation, the paramedic and fire brigade arrived. Officer Kang had let me in to help them bring out a few survivors away from the ruins. One woman had both of her leg crushed under huge debris. She was quickly rushed to the hospital. Then, I heard a voice of a man in pain. I approached the voice with a few other paramedics.

But an uninjured man appeared in front of us. He was wearing the same attire as Jeremiah's minions but his face seemed familiar. I heard scuffling behind me and turned around. The paramedics were lying unconscious on the ground. I wasn't sure if they were still alive or not.

"Officer Ka…" my scream for help was cut off as the back of my neck was hit and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

As I slowly began to regain consciousness, I opened my eyes. Tied up, of course. I got used to getting hit in the head with some stupid criminals that I don't feel annoyed anymore. I know Jeremiah ordered my kidnapping but I don't know why and I'm not certain if I want to know the reason.

"Look at me." I know it was Jeremiah talking even though I was still looking at my feet. I'm in a huge truck because I felt the place moving. There were people on my right and left, undoubtedly Jeremiah's followers.

I groaned as I lifted my heavy head to look around before laying my eyes on him. "You're four or five shades lighter than your own skin. And that's wrong make-up, unless you're trying to be a clown," I breathed out, staring at him in the eyes.

"You think you are hilarious." His speech pattern really bothered me.

"I take it that you didn't kill Bruce, since you didn't mention about him."

"You might think that my brother had forgotten about you," he calmly said, ignoring my utterances. I groaned inwardly. "You're not part of his big plans, you're like a side dish – a garnish. I have his diary here with me." He took out a small black book with colorful stickers on it. "You see… the pages are filled with his state of mind, mostly about mother, Jim Gordon, Bruce Wayne and me. But there is one page… about you."

I gulped. "I refuse to know what he wrote or drew about me," I murmured, glancing at the pages of the book on Jeremiah's hands.

He opened a page and showed it to me. The woman in the bad drawing is evidently me, since she was wearing a hijab. In the picture, I was in a cage with snakes all over. He remembered my fear of snakes.

"_I would love waking up to your face like this_," Jeremiah read of a little handwriting at the side of the picture. There were other scribbles as well and he read them one by one. "_My source of entertainment. I hate your smile_." I gulped again. "I think he wrote this few years back after he killed mother. You see… I want to do everything in this book, because I'm better than him. I can achieve what he cannot."

"You are scared of him," I shakily said, trying to find the courage in me. "Look at you, comparing yourself to him." My voice is getting louder and sharper. "You hate to admit that he's way _better _than you. Just like you said, he likes to destroy things, but he chose to do that. No one asked him to do what he wants to do. But you… you killed Jim, you maybe killed Bruce and you're doing this whole city-destroying using _his_ diary as a guideline. So you tell me who is better than who."

"I don't understand what is your purpose to say all that." He cocked his head slightly to his right.

"Oh, it's not for you." Then I looked at his followers around us. "You think that he's better than Jerome?" I spat. "Just because he's Jerome's twin brother, it doesn't mean that they're the same." One or two people were starting to show doubtful looks. I didn't stop my words. "Jerome is fun and all about having fun, even though it involves killing people. But Jeremiah is not fun at all. How can you stand some narcissistic man who thinks he's the best of all?" Jeremiah was about to say something but I cut him off. "I mean, look at you. You can't even dress the way you wanted. What about being _free_? You wanted to be under control of this man?"

"Enough. Those words are meaningless. Let's talk about what I'm gonna do to you. I'll do exactly what he had drawn. What do you think?"

I instantly shivered as I imagined snakes slithered around me. But I didn't say anything, glaring him as hard as I can. I took a quick glance at his followers (the ones who faltered) but they returned to their stoic face. I suppressed a sigh of defeat and tried to find ways to escape.

"Though you wouldn't stand as a chance," Jeremiah continued. "My men had made them agitated for a specific reason." To prevent my lips from quivering, I set them in a grim line. "Now… look at that. Terror." His hand raised up, gesturing to my face. "What a pretty sight. He didn't kill you because he enjoys watching you. After all, there is a fine line between comedy and tragedy."

"Jeremiah… Your brother is dead. There's no need to be scared anymore. He's gone. There's no need to do this. This is absurd. Take out all the explosives." I know begging won't work on him but I'm grasping at straws now. The moving van gradually slowed down and stopped.

"Are you saying that I'm not sane?" he implied, standing up from the seat. Two men, each on my sides, jerked me up to stand as well.

"I'm saying don't do this. You twist my words. I never said you're crazy."

His light-colored eyes studied my face for a moment before he gave a nod to his men to bring me out. I looked around the area that they brought me. Gotham Zoo. He's gonna throw me into a cage of snakes, I horridly thought. I stomped my foot to the man's foot on my right and pushed the man on my left with my shoulders. My feet lightly dashed away from Jeremiah. When I heard guns shooting, I ducked my head lower. It was quite difficult to run with your arm secured tightly against your body. A sudden sharp pain at my back made me grunt and I collapsed face first to the ground. My eyes shut tight while I breathed harshly through my mouth. They shot me. Suppressing the pain, I managed to stand and turn to look at them. The man that I met before I was kidnapped was the one who shot me.

I cracked my brain to recall who he is. Then, he shot my left thigh. I cried out and fell on my knees. "Thanks to you, I only have one ball left," he fumed. Oh, he was the one at the circus last year during Jerome's first insurgent. The man who I shot at his private parts.

"That is enough," came Jeremiah. "Throw her into the cage. We have a schedule to follow."

I felt my body was dragged by the upper arms. Since they weren't being kind, the dragging just made the wound on my backback and thigh hurt more.

It hurts too much, I said in my mind. I could feel blood flowing down my back and thigh. And I couldn't even stand properly. I kept on chanting prayers silently to make me forget about the pain. When I looked up to where we're going, we entered a man-made cave. A signboard with green and yellow colored letters hung at the entrance. _Reptiles_.

This is it. I'm facing a snake, or some snakes.

My eyes went wide in alarm as I saw a huge python inside a huge glass cage and we're approaching that cage. "No! No!" I yelled, attempting to get away from the hold on me.

"He's not alone. There's another one inside. They calmed down for now but when someone gets into the cage, they'll switch their combat mode on," said Jeremiah. "I told you before; my men had provoked them for hours. They'll kill any human being that walked into that cage."

I felt the rope around me loosened and then they abruptly pushed me into the cage and locked me in. I didn't even dare to bang the glass because I was afraid that I would anger the snakes more. There was a faint smell of smoke in the cage. I found burnt fire crackers on the ground. This must be how they riled up the snakes. From the corner of my eyes, I saw movements. I planted myself further against the glass in fear.

Loud knocking made me yelp in surprise. Some of Jeremiah's men purposely banged the glass and it made me more afraid. I gazed at Jeremiah with pleading eyes. If he want to kill me, it's better if he killed me right away, instead of like this. I hate snakes. I'm _terrified_ of snakes. I never confront any of them but something about snakes scares me.

One corner of his lips lifted faintly and then suddenly I felt cold smooth surface skimmed around my legs. I tensed. I was afraid to move a muscle, still looking at Jeremiah. He made a gestured with his hands as if he was taking picture of me. He then instructed his followers that it was time for their next move. He mentioned something about a core relay and leave me here alone. Meanwhile the snake slowly tightened its grip and slithered upwards to my waist.

The python squeezed my wounded thigh so I fell on the ground with a suppressed grunt. No one's going to find me here. The snake will probably eat me if he's hungry. I was starting to have complications to breathe properly since he wrapped around my chest as well. I began to mutter prayers and my family appeared in my mind. My husband. My son. My parents. Mrs. Weller. I felt a tremendous guilt that my son had to lose his mother so early. I cried from both pain and sorrow.

Out of the blue, I faintly felt a pour of liquid over me, wetting my hijab and blouse. The snake's grip slowly slackened and he skidded away. I was half conscious and my eyes were still closed, but I was aware that I was dragged roughly out from the cage. Multiple numbers of rough taps against my cheek made me opened my eyes.

"Wakey, wakey, sunshine." As my vision adjusted, I can see the person over me. He was smiling cheerfully.

"Zsasz," I breathed out weakly. "Thank you."

"What? You better speak up. I can't hear you," he raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Oh, sorry. I forgot you were strangled by a snake a minute ago."

He stood up and walked away. "Wait," I said louder. "You have to help. There are bombs all over the city."

"Uh…" he hesitantly pondered. "Not that I care of?"

"But why did you save my life?"

He pulled something out of his inner jacket. It was a Walkman. "Very good songs in the tape you gave me." He put the headphones on and started grooving alone, closing his eyes, probably imagining himself dancing on a stage.

I remembered lending him a tape with a number of disco songs, but I _lend _it to him. He never gives it back. I struggled to sit up because I have two bullets under my skin at the moment. "Hey," I called Zsasz, who was still in his music zone. "Hey," I croaked again. "Need help here. I'm bleeding." I stared at my wet blouse. I have no idea what the liquid was but I know it smelled horrible. Since Zsasz was still dancing, I took out my phone from my jeans pocket with difficulties.

"Who are you calling?" asked Zsasz, taking off his headphones.

"The hospital," I huffed. "What did you pour on me?"

"Vodka. Snakes are not fond of Vodka."

I grimaced in disgust. "Well, at least Vodka saved my life." He snatched my phone from my hand before I get to call the hospital. "Hey! I'm dying here."

"One of my Zsaszettes can fix you. She's one the way. It's quicker than waiting for the ambulance," he sang and then putting back his headphones on.

* * *

A few minutes of watching Zsasz dancing later, three women with funky wardrobe turned up. I don't know their names but I'm going to call them Traffic Light Girls, since one sported with red highlights hair, another yellow and the last one green. Yellow and Green hauled me up and brought me somewhere as Zsasz and Red walked ahead of us.

"Nice to meet you guys," I weakly whispered. I didn't received any response which is cool for me. I recognized the place we are at. A clinic. I noticed veterinarian medical books on the shelve that we walked passed on. No one was inside the place. Then the girls on my side laid me on a huge bed. I winced as the mattress touched my back.

Zsasz approached me with his headphones hanging around his neck; I could hear Cheryl Lynn's _Got To Be __Real_ song blaring through them. "With or without anesthetic?"

"With," I quietly responded. I'm too weak to get angry and shout at him.

"Aww," he pouted. "Boring. Gotta go. I would have stayed if you choose without anesthetic." Then he waltzed out to the door, leaving me with the Traffic Light Girls. Yellow swiftly cut my pants, making a big square hole around the entry wound. Green was pushing a trolley of utensil towards the bad while Red was flicking her fingers at the tube of a syringe.

I closed my eyes and let them do their things. It was amusing that I let criminals treat me, when they could kill me anytime now. A normal person would have called the police and ambulance immediately, but I decided to put my trust on Zsasz and his girls. Hassan is going to have a fit if he knew about this. I don't mind. At least I got stories to tell to my future grandkids.

* * *

I woke up to a dark room. Even with my dizzy head, I could make out where I was. I was still inside the zoo clinic. Lights entered between the blinds, illuminating the room a little bit. Traffic Light Girls just left me here after patching me up?

Suppressing my sore body, I rose to sit up. I felt secured bandage around my torso. As I ran my hand across the bandage, I noticed that I was topless with only dressing around my abdomen. My jeans were still on but with one leg shorter. They must have decided to cut the jeans off to wrap the bandage. The unpleasant odor of Vodka reached my nose so I took my hijab off.

I can't get out looking like this so I scanned the room, looking for something to wear. Maybe a lab coat or something, but I found none. I forced my legs to move and stood up with much difficulty. I leaned my elbows on the bed. The anesthetic medicine was still inside my body so I felt slightly nauseous. I found my bloodstained blouse on the floor and picked it up immediately and put it on.

4.51

That was shown on the clock. It's almost five in the morning? I was out that long? Did the bombs set off? Has all the people evacuate? Has my family evacuate? I found a telephone at the corner of a desk and staggered towards it, knocking off a trolley, creating a loud crash in the silent atmosphere. I raised the phone to my ear to check if the landline is working. Satisfied with the continuous toot sound, I punched Hassan's cellphone number hastily and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" he answered. His voice sounded very weak and hoarse.

"Babe, Assalamualaikum."

"Sarah?!" This time his voice was louder but there was a hint of shakiness in it. He sighed in relief. I could tell he was extremely worried. "Waalaikumsalam. Oh my God. You're alive! I thought you're, that you're… are you okay? Where are you?"

"Gotham Zoo. In a clinic. I can't really move properly and please bring some clothes."

"I'll be right there. The roads are still in traffic because of the evacuation but wait for me. Don't go anywhere." He put extra emphasis while saying the final sentence.

I almost cried at the tone of his voice. "Okay," I whispered.

After ending the call, I turned on the lights in the clinic, though I regretted it instantly because I saw a messy blood-spattered mattress. The fallen trolley had all the utensils scattered on the floor. I discovered two bloody bullets on the floor and picked them up. I'm keeping you guys, I said inwardly, and then put them inside my jeans pocket.

* * *

A long forty minutes later, I could finally hear noise outside. I clenched the scalpel in my hand tightly; a weapon that I acquired just in case. I stood up and glued myself against the wall to wait for the person to come in. When the door was barged in, I was thankful to see Hassan. He pulled me into his embrace the instant he saw me.

"Ow, ow, ow," I recoiled. He let me go immediately and studied my appearance.

"Oh God…" he remorsefully said. "They said you were missing suddenly after the clock tower was destroyed and… and there were a few officers claimed that they were hit behind their backs… I thought… I thought the worst thing had happened to you. You were gone too long. Too long." He rested his forehead against mine and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. I felt sorry for making him felt this way.

"Jeremiah got me and threw me into a snake cage." The muscles in his jaw ticked when I said it. "And I was shot, twice. Do you bring me some cloths?"

"I was at the precinct when you called me. They had secured all the bombs."

I looked in the bag and blue colored shirt peeked out. I had to wear a police uniform again. "It's okay. I love to play cops anyway," I joked, trying to lighten up the air, though he didn't say anything. I turned the bag upside down so that the contents would fall out.

He helped me put on the police uniform. "You sure you don't need hospital?" He asked as he put on the top for me. I know he was staring at the dressing on my back. I shook my head. Then he helped with the pants and belt. "I thought I lost you." He embraced me again, this time carefully. "I don't have scarf with me," he apologized, tucking my hair behind my ear. I glanced at his black turtleneck. You see, my husband has only black, gray and white in his wardrobe except for the jeans.

Knowing him, he must be wearing a black undershirt. "Take off your clothes," I demanded. "Give me your turtleneck. I can make a hijab with it." I picked up my jeans and took out the two bullets and put them in the pocket on the attire I'm currently wearing.

He took off his coat and turtleneck shirt and passed the turtleneck to me. I skillfully put in on and wrapped it around my head. It became some sort of a simple turban. "Malik is with Mrs. Weller?" I asked, even though I knew the answer, receiving a nod from him. "All right. Let's go."

We jogged (I jog-limped) out of the clinic and moved into the car. It roared to life and Hassan hit the gas in high speed towards the precinct.

"Why didn't they lift the evacuation order? I thought all the explosives were secured," I asked as we were trapped in traffic. The blinking traffic lights reminded me of the Red, Yellow and Green. I never get to thank them for what they did to me.

"Because that bastard Jerome's still out there. Anyway who saved you? They patched you up good."

"Zsasz and his girls. A returning action for 'giving' him a radio cassette."

He nodded, reaching for my hand on my lap, grasping it warmly. "I'm very thankful that you're here. I don't know what to do if you're gone."

* * *

The sun had risen up by the time we reached Gotham Central. We walked inside and were greeted with Jeremiah sitting with poise in a holding cell.

"You bastard!" I fumed, limping briskly and pointing an angry finger towards him. Jeremiah looked vaguely startled to see me, before returning to his stoic face. His pale face was adorned with blood and bruises.

"Hey, Muffin. Calm down," Alvarez came to me, blocking my sight from Jeremiah. Hassan appeared at my side, pulling me away from the cell. I kept on glaring daggers to the criminal, wishing that my glare could actually hurt him.

Bullock came to me, saying how relieved he was seeing me. "First, there's a bomb exploded and I thought Jim died. And then another bomb exploded and the next thing happened, you went missing. Yesterday was tough for me. You better make up for it, Muffin." He gave me a pointed look.

"He meant thank you for being alive," Jim jumped in, smiling faintly.

"So, how did you arrest him?" I asked.

The captain of the GCPD looked hesitant to give me an answer. "He went to Wayne's Manor and shot Selina. She's in the hospital with Bruce." I could tell he was not lying but he was hiding something. A new information.

My head jerked towards Jeremiah; I tempted to throw something at him. Something heavy and maybe sharp… right at the left side of his chest. "Planning on murdering me, Sarah?" Jeremiah voiced out. I scoffed, turning my back on him, refusing to talk to him. It's useless trying to reason with him.

I told Hassan that we need to pick up Malik from Mrs. Weller so we departed from the precinct after saying our goodbyes. I planned on going to the hospital to visit Selina after picking up my son. When we arrived at Mrs. Weller's apartment, I saw two huge luggage by the door. I stared at the old woman kindly.

"Thank you for everything, Mrs. Weller. I couldn't do it without you, living in Gotham," I expressed.

"You're not evacuating? Are you out of your mind?" she shrieked.

"The bombs are secured. I don't know why they still persist on the evacuation."

"Because maybe the explosives are still active," she snapped. "Go home and packed your bags. Run away from this city. For once, _listen to me_, Girl."

"You go first, Mrs. Weller," I said with a playful wink. "We have to go to the Gotham General first."

"Just make sure you'll leave the city." She emphasized, handing a sleeping Malik to my arms. Malik is not a heavy baby but because of the suture at my back, I winced uncomfortably when I cuddled him.

"Take care, Mrs. Weller." I closed my distance with her and kissed both her cheeks. The Mrs. Weller I know would keep her expression blank or annoyed, but that moment she looked sad. "We will see each other again. I promise."

* * *

"Thank God, you're not a fretty baby. Or you just like your mama to help others?" I said to my son in the baby carrier attached to my body. I pushed a male patient with a wheel chair out of the hospital. Hassan and I decided to help the hospital staffs to clear out the patients. They were taking the ferries since most of their patients cannot walk. I walked back inside to take another patient.

It has been hours since the Gotham City Courthouse was blown up. It has been hours since the US National Guard arrived in the city to help with the evacuation. It has been hours since Bruce Wayne was kidnapped. It has been hours since Jeremiah Valeska went missing.

Selina was resting in her room unconscious, waiting for her turn to get moved out for the evacuation. I was relieved to know that she was alive but she might not be able to walk again. I remembered Ivy. Before, Selina and Ivy were inseparable. But now… things had changed. I was contemplating to go to the park to tell Ivy to evacuate but I surmised it is better for her to stay here. If she go out, she might done more damage. Besides, the bombs were all secured.

Suddenly, a loud blast was heard, followed by another and another. It didn't stop but I had lost count because the quakes from the explosions caused me to crouch on the floor, hugging Malik in a protective embrace. He cried out loud, most probably shocked at the loud noises. I kept on chanting prayers of protection. A few seconds later, the explosion stopped and then the bright hallway became dim. I straightened up and checked up on my son, just in case I may have hugged him too strong. I hushed him, whispering sweet nothings to calm him down.

I heard my panicked husband calling my name from the end of the hallway. "Here!" I yelled, waving my hand. "Where were those explosions? They feel like faraway."

"The bridges. I saw from the window, the bridges are all down," he breathed out, heavily panting. He must have run to find me and Malik.

"The people who were trying to leave the city…on the bridge… all of them…" I couldn't finish my words. I felt heated and dismayed.

"Let's save all these people here first," he softly said, earning a weak nod from me. "They were clearing up the second floor now so Selina will be out soon."

"The staffs will make sure that all the patients will be safely moved. I want to go to Gate Street. The children. Who are going to evacuate the children on the streets? The ferries are our only chance. We have to get them to the port."

* * *

The harbor was hectic since the boats are the only way to get out of Gotham. Cars were honking and people were shouting. The soldiers tried their best to get maximum number of people to the boats but I don't think we could make it. There were only a few ferries left and I wasn't certain that the ferries would return to fetch the rest of us.

At the back seat, five people were struggling to fit into the confined space. Dee, Rue, Troy, Sean and another unnamed little girl, who was mute. We only found these five kids at Gate Street. I had promised them that everything is going to be fine but looking at the situation right now, we are far from fine. We are going to be trapped in the city.

"This is useless. Let's go back," I suggested, waiting for Hassan's thoughts about this. "We can't make it to the boat. Look at all these people."

"Where should we go?"

"I don't know. Our place? The GCPD?"

Hassan grunted in frustration and turned the car around. We were literally on the sidewalk since the roads were blocked by other cars. From the direction of where Hassan was driving, we were on our way to the precinct. I guessed it must be because the precinct is closer. Turning my head, I glanced at our passengers who were constricted on their seat.

All five of them have different facial expression. Troy looked bored, entwining fingers with Rue who looked drained, leaning her head on Troy's shoulder. Her other hand was holding Dee Dee's, who was biting on her lower lips in anxious. Sean was on Troy's other side. He was crying silently. His nose and cheeks were red already due to the constant wiping with his sleeves. On the other hand, the new girl, she was indifferent. Not one single expression was on her face. I don't think she knows what was going on. At first I thought she was deaf as well, but she heard everything and don't understand anything. She looks like she's from the Asian origin. I tried all other languages that I know; Malay, Cantonese, Japanese, Korean and Tagalog, but she understood none. Hassan tried sign language but she also didn't understand them.

"Hey," I talked to her. Her pupils shifted to my direction, still with an expressionless face. I pointed my index finger at myself. "Sarah." Then I pointed to my husband. "Hassan." Then I lifted my son a bit to show his face. "Malik." Malik cooed at the sight of the mute girl. His hands raised and flapped vigorously, hitting my face in the process. "Huh? He likes you." I flashed a smile at the girl, though receiving no respond from her but she was staring at Malik with a slight curiosity. I almost did not notice the change of expression; she was too… void. Then I pointed my index finger to her, trying to get her name. And the next thing I know I screamed in pain. Hassan hit the break immediately.

"What happened?" he alarmingly asked as I placed my hand to my chest.

"She broke Sarah's finger!" Troy responded in an amusing tone.

"I'm fine. It's not broken." I loudly clarified. "Almost broken though." If I hadn't pulled away quickly, it would break. "I know you don't understand what I'm saying but I didn't appreciate what you just did," I scolded after turning my head to the mute girl. There was something on her face. Perhaps regret or confusion. What I know is that my anger dissipated. Maybe she doesn't know anything at all. Maybe she was raised different. Maybe what I did before was offensive for her.

Letting out a sigh, I returned to my usual position, smiling at Hassan when our eyes clashes, letting him know that I'm fine. Then, he continued driving towards the precinct. I caressed Malik, praying that the city would get all the helps she needs.

* * *

**Fuuuhh... That was fun.**

**End of Only Human: Different Normal. **

**Next story is titled** **Only Human: Heroes. **


End file.
